Kazoku no Moribito - Gardien de la famille
by Alika-Chan Yonsa
Summary: (Tome III) Kazoku no Moribito se passe dix ans après Yami no Moribito. Balsa et Tanda ont décidé de sortir le grand jeu et de mettre cartes sur table. Parmi ces tranches de vies, une vie paisible les comble jusqu'au jour où la guerre menace de ravager l'équilibre cette famille. (Others readers: Use google translate) Rating & Genre may change (Part I: "T" to Part II: "M")
1. Part I: Chapter 1

**Résumé:** Les événements de Kazoku no Moribito (Gardien de la famille) se passent dix ans après Yami no Moribito. Alika, désormais âgée de dix-huit ans, a beaucoup changée, grandit et mûri. Balsa et Tanda ont décidé de sortir le grand jeu et de mettre cartes sur table. Parmi ces tranches de vies parsemés de problèmes et de péripéties, une vie paisible les comble jusqu'au jour où la guerre éclate et menace de ravager l'équilibre cette famille.

**Thèmes :** Famille, guerre, paranormale, tragédie

**Classé :** 18+ (Mature and sexual content dépendant les chapitres)

**Suite de :** Yami no Moribito, celui-ci précédé de Ransa no Moribito

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 : Là, où tout a débuté...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Balsa puisse enfin se poser, se marier et élever des enfants ? Personne si on avait continué la trame officielle de Seirei no Moribito. Pourtant, c'est bien ce qui s'est passé... dans cette histoire du moins. Après la naissance de son aînée Alika, du sauvetage de Chagum dans la rivière Aoyumi et de son aventure à Kanbal, la vie a enfin permis de souffler un peu sur son passé et avoir un avenir plus prospère et surtout, plus heureux.<em>

* * *

><p>« C'était la première chose qui me soit arrivée dans le regard où je pouvais peut-être soulager ces nausées, avoua Balsa, la tête penchée au-dessus de l'étang.<p>

- T'as dit... nausées ? répéta clairement Tanda, qui tenait ses longs cheveux.

- Oui.

- Eh... est-ce que tu ne serais pas... par pur hasard...

- _Enceinte_ ? finit-elle. Je pense que oui, je n'ai pas eu mes mois ce mois-ci... et je reconnais trop bien ces symptômes.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Alika, âgée de huit ans. Je vais avoir un autre petit frère ou une petite sœur ?! »

Balsa redressa sa tête alors que Tanda allait lui préparer un remède pour changer le goût du vomit dans sa bouche.

« Oui, tu vas avoir un autre petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

Le regard d'Alika se voilà et elle afficha une expression d'une infime tristesse.

« Maman...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

- ... Ne le perd pas, cette fois-ci... »

Sa mère prit un air navré, pinça ses lèvres et attira sa fille dans ses bras alors que Tanda revenait avec son remède, se demandant par la même occasion ce qui se passait.

« Ça ne se reproduira pas, je te le promets. »

Cette fois-ci, elle prit une décision permanente : ne voulant pas revivre ce malheureux événement d'avoir perdu un enfant pas encore né, elle décida de se poser pour de bon.

« Es-tu sûre de ton choix ? s'était inquiété Tanda, quelques jours plus tard.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre.

- J'ai peur que tu te sentes oppressée...

- Plus maintenant. Alika m'a dit qu'elle prendra ma relève de garde du corps. Ou peut-être dans un autre métier.

- Est-elle sûre ?

- Demande-lui, tu sauras son point de vue.

- Et toi ? Qu'en est-il de toi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne veux pas refaire une fausse couche, je resterai couchée neuf mois de temps s'il le faut, mais je ne veux pas revivre ça et—

- Alors ainsi, je comprends tout. »

Et plus tard, ce ne fut pas Tanda qui osa la demande, mais Balsa elle-même. Ils étaient dehors, proches du quai, couchés dans l'herbe, à regarder les étoiles et une lune double alors qu'Alika était déjà au lit.

« Dis, Tanda...

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des étoiles filantes ?

- Pleins !

- Est-ce que tu as fait un ou des vœux ?

- Toujours. Et toi, à ton avis, que fais Chagum ?

- Il doit sans doute regarder la lune comme nous, enfermé dans ce palais avec des protocoles très stricte... pauvre petit.

- Ç'aurait été quand même amusant de l'avoir avec nous pour toujours.

- C'est bien vrai. »

Balsa se redressa, croyant qu'elle allait à nouveau régurgiter son repas du soir, Tanda se redressa également.

« Non, ne t'en fait pas, sourit-elle. Je voulais juste faire aller la circulation dans mes membres.

- D'accord, Chérie.

- Tu peux me regarder dans les yeux, s'il te plait ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et elle sourit. La lune éclairait son visage d'une luminosité presque fantomatique mais d'une douceur infinie. Il avait presqu'envie de toucher sa joue qui semblait aussi lisse et douce que du velours. Elle sortit quelque chose de son kimono : une petite boite en bois lustrée qui tenait dans le fond de sa paume de main.

« Je dois être viré sur le top avec les hormones, rit-elle lentement. Je n'en crois toujours pas ce que je vais faire...

- Eh, Balsa... on n'a même pas bu d'alcool.

- C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à y croire encore... »

Elle rit encore doucement et ses épaules tressautèrent comme si elle était prise d'un fou rire, puis elle se calma et redressa la tête. La lueur de la lune de Sagu faisait miroiter des larmes discrètes sur le bord de ses yeux.

« Est-ce que... tu... tu veux m'épouser ? osa-t-elle enfin demander, gênée comme jamais auparavant. »

Freeze time. Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

« Tu...

- J'avais peur de ta réaction... j'avais peur que tu me rejettes... parce que je t'ai fait trop attendre... »

Elle baissa les yeux et ouvrit le petit coffret qui découvrit un anneau en argent sertie de luisha.

« J'ai attendu ce moment tellement longtemps, Balsa, avoua Tanda en se retenant de pleurer de joie, les mains sur sa bouche. Je me disais toujours que je t'attendrais, qu'importe le temps que tu prenais... et je t'aurai attendu jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

- Tu veux toujours de moi ?

- _Baaaaaakaaaa_. Bien sûr que oui ma belle, se mit-il à pleurer avant de l'embrasser. Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés chaque matin, je ne veux qu'aucune autre femme partage mon lit et mon intimité à part toi... et reste la mère de tous mes prochains enfants... car t'es une merveilleuse femme guerrière. »

Balsa glissa l'anneau à son doigt et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser sans retenue, allant même jusqu'à faire l'amour sous le ciel étoilée.

Suite à la demande, Torogai avait été si ravie, qu'elle avait envoyé Alika à Kanbal à l'âge de huit ans, seule, sur un cheval de Kokku (ce cheval pouvant parcourir trois pays en une nuit) pour traverser l'entrée générale des voyageurs arrivant à Kanbal. Son devoir : aller chercher Tante Yuka et quelques éleveurs. Torogai enchaîna avec Tohya, Saya quand de s'occuper du village de Toumi et la famille de Tanda (deux de ses frères aînés avec leurs enfants – cousins qu'Alika voyait rarement). Balsa qui espérait avoir une petite cérémonie entre quatre ou cinq personnes, habillée très normalement si ce n'est qu'avec son chandail rouge à la boucle doré du Dimanche, se retrouvait avec finalement... une trentaine de personnes à les regarder s'unir. Elle s'était donc retrouvée vêtue d'un Kimono blanc immaculé, doré et argent sur le dos, les cheveux coiffés en un grand chignon très compliqué, avec des ornements de Kanbal, des fleurs également, du maquillage et un jolie voile en soie sur la tête... et oui ! Alika avait huit ans et avait fortement négocié les anneaux en or véritable avec sa Grand-Mère – elle en avait presqu'intimider le forgeron sous le regard très fière de Torogai – et était celle qui tenait les anneaux. C'est ainsi que leur union furent officielle. Puisque Tanda avait plus ou moins un nom de famille, il en fut décidé que ce soit Balsa qui lui offre le sien.

* * *

><p>Quelques mois plus tard, le 25 février exactement, pendant une nuit d'hiver tranquille où la poudrerie de la neige créait un voile blanc translucide, arriva le troisième enfant de Balsa. Elle ne dormait pas, éveiller par des contractions régulière. Alika avait presque neuf ans et n'arrivait pas à dormir également. Elle était nerveuse de voir sa mère "souffrir". N'en pouvant plus de rester dans son coin sans oser déranger, elle se leva et se réfugia dans les bras de Balsa.<p>

« Maman... murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ? susurra la maman en caressant ses cheveux tout en la serrant contre elle.

- Je sais que je suis nerveuse et que ça peut te nuire... mais j'ai peur.

- De quoi, ma belle ? Dis-le-moi. »

Alika leva des yeux humides vers sa mère.

« J'ai peur que mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur décède à la naissance comme Kasem... »

Balsa sourit de façon rassurée et prit la main de sa fille avant de la poser sur son énorme ventre qui se durcit considérablement.

« Maman ? »

La lancière ne parla pas durant un moment, le temps que la contraction passe puis expira lentement.

« C'était une contraction, rassura-t-elle. Elle est là pour aider ton frère ou ta sœur à sortir. Ne t'en fais pas. Le bébé va bien, il va arriver.

- Il ne va pas mourir ?

- Non.

- Promis ?

- Promis sur mon instinct de maman. »

Elle baisa le front de sa fille ; baiser sur le front, protection. Tendresse, promesse.

« On a déjà parlé dans les mois plus tôt que Maman peut crier durant l'accouchement, si ?

- Oui.

- Et que c'était normal ?

- Oui.

- Et que si jamais tu te sens mal, tu peux partir sans avoir peur. Tout ira bien ma belle. Est-ce que tu veux tenir ma main ? Je vais serrer la tienne quand j'aurai besoin de soutiens. Tu vas beaucoup m'aider, même si pour toi ça ne paraît pas, moi je le vois et je le sens. »

Alika hocha vivement la tête, sa crainte envolée lentement et prit la main de sa mère avec joie, heureuse de participer à ce moment intime et familial. Tanda descendit avec les choses habituelles réservées aux naissances (lit, draps, couverture, ciseaux) et Torogai arriva de dehors, de la poudrerie sur sa cape. Balsa avait trouvé un nouveau moyen quand elle avait une contraction : sa fille retenait sa respiration en même temps qu'elle en gonflant ses joues. C'était comique à voir. La mère de famille retira son kimono rouge et mit son simple kimono blanc qui lui servait de pyjama, rien en dessous. Alika n'en fut nullement étonnée. Ils entendirent un son semblable à un craquement et les yeux de la jeune fillette fixait un liquide clair qui s'écoulait abondamment sur le sol.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Alika. Ton frère ou ta sœur arrivera bientôt, souffla Balsa. C'est l'un des signes qu'il nous envoie... »

Elle grimaça de douleur. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que Balsa ressente un urgent besoin de pousser. Tout d'abord debout puis s'accroupit soudainement et lentement, vite soutenue par Tanda qui s'assit sur une caisse de bois. Alika ne sut où se placer et décida de se tenir au niveau de sa cuisse. Torogai ne dit rien comme instruction ou comme indice sur la progression de la tête du bébé puisque Balsa savait désormais comment ça allait se passer. Sa fille aînée tenta de paraître forte et prit sa main de libre pour que sa mère puisse la serrer, idée d'y donner du courage.

« Ça ira, maman. Petit frère ou petite sœur s'en vient, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, tu as raison, sourit doucement Balsa en la regarda, les cheveux et le cou scintillant de sueur. Il va arriver... »

Elle serra davantage son emprise alors que Tanda essuya son front et qu'elle se mettait à pousser des cris rauques en même temps que ses poussées. Alika eut une envie de partir, mais l'excitation de voir son petit frère ou sa petite sœur était plus forte qu'elle et elle serra la main de sa mère plus fortement. Elle fut surprise de voir la tête du bébé émergé puis, le vit sortir d'un seul coup, sa chute ralentit par les mains de Torogai. La chamane déposa doucement le bébé en face de Balsa. Alika observa le bébé avec grande fascination. Balsa se défit de l'étreinte aidante de Tanda et prit le poupon dans ses bras avant de le coller contre sa poitrine, vite entouré d'une couverture chaude.

« Bienvenu mon cœur, murmura-t-elle en pleurant de joie.

- Comme il est minuscule ! s'exclama tout bas Alika en lui baisant le front. Bonjour petit frère, je suis ta grande sœur. »

Tanda essuya ses larmes discrètement et caressa la joue de leur fils. Le bébé ne criait pas, il observait son entourage avec de grands yeux. Tout comme sa sœur aînée, le bébé ne prit pas de temps avant de prendre le sein de Balsa, veiller par sa sœur, son père et Torogai avant de s'endormir lentement.

Une chose les surprit tous les uns des autres : les yeux du bébé. Ses deux parents et sa sœur aînée avaient les yeux bruns, sans exception aucune, mais lui avait des yeux bleu océan, un bleu comme l'eau limpide. Balsa tentait de remonter ses origines, mais aucune personne du Clan Yonsa n'avait les yeux bleus, du moins, venant de la famille de son père, Tanda, même résultat.

« On va dire qu'il a hérité de mes yeux ! avait déclaré fièrement Torogai alors que tout le monde était penché par-dessus le nouveau-né, le regard intrigué. Mais je le sens, ce petit a un énorme potentiel... il va faire des choses que personne de son âge ne va faire.

- Comme... ? voulut savoir Balsa.

- Eh... bah comme moi. Un Chamane !

- Ah non ! Je préférerai qu'il soit un érudit.

- Tu ne peux pas choisir à sa place, Maman, lui avait rappelé vivement Alika.

- Tu as bien raison, ma belle. »

Torogai avait dit vrai. Dès les premiers mois de sa vie, Nao pleurait la nuit uniquement pour avoir le sein de sa mère ou changer ses langes. Il n'était pas aussi gourmand que sa sœur aînée à son âge, mais il était aussi plus sage qu'Alika à cet âge. Il commençait à faire ses nuits après seulement trois semaines depuis sa naissance, avait commencé à dire "Maman", "Ali" et "Papa" vers sept mois, et dix mois lorsqu'il se mit à marcher à quatre pattes.

Deux ans plus tard, Balsa tomba à nouveau enceinte. Ses nausées matinales ne durèrent que trois semaines puis plus rien après. Sa grossesse se passa relativement bien. Son enfant bougeait surtout dans le jour quand elle faisait quelques tâches et elle dormait paisiblement la nuit. Alors qu'elle lisait un manuscrit, les pas – bien familier – de sa fille aînée résonnèrent dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alika ?

- Est-ce que te battre et voyager te manque, Maman ? Sincèrement ?

- ... Si ça me manquerait, est-ce que tu crois que je serai repartie ?

- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas compris le sens de ta phrase...

- Un peu, je dois l'avouer. Mais ce nouveau style de vie ne me déplaît pas. Depuis que j'ai six ans, je voyage sans arrêt, il est vrai. Également, j'ai toujours cette ardente envie dans mes veines de me battre.

- Juste te battre ? Ou voyager ?

- Un peu des deux.

- Est-ce que tu risques de perdre un peu de tes capacités si tu arrêtes ? s'inquiéta Alika en venant s'accoter sur elle et de faire jouer sa main sur son ventre.

- Tu doutes ?

- Oui... un peu.

- Trésor. Il n'y a aucun risque que Maman perde ses capacités... sauf en fin de grossesse mais ça c'est autre chose ! (Alika éclata de rire) Mais si jamais un danger devait menacer ma famille, attend-toi à ce que je défende mon territoire. Est-ce que ça te rassure ?

- Oui.

- Et toi, que veux-tu réellement faire dans la vie ?

- ... Utiliser mes aptitudes au combat pour aider des gens.

- Garde du corps ?

- Pas nécessairement Garde du corps... je ne sais pas, quelqu'un qui offre un bon service en utilisant ses capacités de guerrière.

- Pas à tuer, j'espère.

- Oh non, non ! Pas du tout !... Mais dans ce... le domaine garde-du-corps et de la lance...

- D'accord. Tant que tu es heureuse avec ça, c'est ce qui compte. »

Elle embrassa Alika sur le front avant de l'enlacer. Nao marcha sur ses quatre pattes, pour s'amuser et sortit des gazouillis comme quoi il voulait monter sur les genoux de sa mère.

« Profites-en pendant qu'il y a encore de l'espace sur mes genoux et mes cuisses, mon beau Nao, avant que ta petite sœur ou ton petit frère prenne plus de place dans mon ventre. Montre à Oneesama de quoi tu es capable. »

Nao s'agrippa au kimono et à la ceinture de sa mère – qui était assise en tailleur – avant de ''l'escalader'' et de s'asseoir aux creux ses cuisses. Il enlaça sa mère de manière possessive devant Alika, âgée de douze ans, qui fit une moue fâcheuse.

« Pfff... ne me regarde pas comme ça, moi, j'ai eu Maman à moi seule jusqu'à mes huit ans ! (elle tira la langue avant de se redresser) »

* * *

><p>Durant une nuit pluvieuse, au mois de novembre, Balsa donna naissance à son quatrième enfant – elle comptait Kasem comme étant toujours de la famille, et elle avait raison.<p>

« Maman... tu trouves pas que nous sommes réputés dans la famille pour être née durant la nuit ? sortit son aînée.

- ... Eh... (elle respira entre deux contractions et se mit à réfléchir) tu as raison. Tu es née durant une nuit de printemps, Kasem est "techniquement" né une nuit d'été froide, Nao est né durant une nuit de poudrerie de neige... ma foi, je crois que tu as raison.

- Et là, il ou elle va naître durant une nuit pluvieuse du mois Novembre— Maman ? »

Balsa s'était appuyée contre sa fille pour exercer une pression sur ses épaules.

« Désolée, t'es un bon accotoir pour les contractions...

- C'est bon, c'est bon, se contenta-t-elle de dire en tapotant son épaule avant de regarder Tanda. Papa, où est

Grand-Mère alors ?

- Ici. »

Elles sursautèrent en la voyant arriver de l'ombre. Comparativement à la naissance de Nao, où Balsa semblait encore confiante, cette fois-ci, elle se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à sa fille aînée et son mari. Tanda l'aidait à se redresser légèrement quand sa position accroupie s'affaiblissait. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune complication niveau physique, mentalement, Balsa n'avait pas tous ses esprits et avait de la difficulté à faire sortir son bébé.

« La tête est bientôt là... essaya de l'encourager Torogai. Je sais que tu es très fatiguée, Balsa, mais courage !

- Mais je ne peux pas ! J'en peux plus ! Je veux mourir !

- Maman... murmura Alika qui n'avait jamais vu sa mère autant au désespoir.

- La dynamite est là... dans mon ventre... continua-t-elle de gémir de douleur en pleurant.

- Concentre-toi, lui murmura Tanda en caressant ses cheveux. Tu es en train de te bloquer. Allez ma chérie, tu vas mettre au monde un autre magnifique bébé. »

Elle poussa un cri rauque et profond, chose qui effraya Alika un instant et qui se recula un peu plus sans lâcher sa main. Le bébé sortit enfin et la maman le prit dans ses bras en respirant, sans pleurer, trop épuisée.

« C'est une fille, annonça Tanda. Une adorable petite fille.

- Ça a été difficile, respira Balsa, je pense qu'elle doit être autant épuisée que moi...

- Allaite-là un peu, et après, je m'en occuperai pour que tu reprennes tes forces.

- Bonne idée... bienvenue parmi nous, ma belle... ç'a n'a pas été facile, mais tu es enfin là et c'est ce qui compte. Maman et Papa sont très heureux que tu sois là. »

La fatigue la prit et elle se mit à pleurer de joie. Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Tanda invita le petit Nao, timide, à venir les rejoindre et souhaiter la bienvenue à sa petite sœur. Le nouveau-née mit un certain temps avant de prendre le sein de sa mère, mais finit par y arriver alors qu'elle s'endormait peu à peu contre la poitrine de Balsa. Ils décidèrent de l'appeler Motoko Yonsa. Elle avait les yeux bruns et les cheveux noirs, son teint de peau était identique à celui de sa grande sœur. Ils en profitèrent également pour agrandir le refuge par derrière, car ça commençait à devenir serrer. Cette pièce devint alors le salon familial et la chambre des enfants.

Encore rendue à douze ans, Alika continuait toujours de prendre ses bains en compagnie de sa mère. La pudeur n'existait pas, dans leur famille du moins. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que Balsa remarqua que la ligne du temps commençait à faire évoluer les choses. Sa fille aînée, toujours considérée comme son bébé, commençait à changer physiquement. Elle grandissait rapidement : ses hanches élargissaient lentement, mais son corps se transformait de toute part. Sa taille s'amincissait et un autre changement majeur apparut : sa poitrine se développait assez rapidement et Alika commençait à en devenir gênée. Alors qu'elles étaient dans leur bain, une conversation débuta...

« C'est douloureux ! s'était-elle plaint en massant sa poitrine.

- C'est normal, ça pousse et ça fait mal. Mais ça va se calmer.

- Est-ce qu'ils seront aussi gros que les tiens ?

- C'est fort possible, puisque le physique est héréditaire, mais ça se fera lentement. Quand on va sortir du bain, je vais te donner un sarashi et tu entoureras ta poitrine dedans en matière de soutient. Tu auras moins mal. D'ailleurs, je dois te parler d'une autre chose qui va arriver prochainement très probablement.

- Vas-y.

- Je t'ai déjà parler ''d'avoir ses mois'' dans le passé ?

- Oui... enfin, un peu. Tu étais de mauvaise humeur et le premier jour, tu refusais catégoriquement de te lever hors du lit en disant que tu avais les jambes lourdes et les hanches sensibles.

- D'accord, eh bien... tu vas commencer un de ces jours, et au vue comment ton corps s'est bien développé, je crois que c'est pour bientôt.

- Non ! Pitié non ! Je ne veux pas vivre ça...

- Ça peut être différent d'une femme à l'autre, ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas vivre les mêmes douleurs que moi. Quand ça arrivera, viens me voir.

- D'accord... »

Un jour...

Nao cogna dans la porte des latrines familiales.

« Oneesama ! Sors de là, ça fait une heure que tu es là !

- Non... je veux pas ! gueula-t-elle en faisant reculer Nao, derrière la porte.

- Eh... désolée ?

- Non... excuse-moi, va juste chercher Maman...

- Oh ? D'accord. »

Il courut dans le refuge et manqua de se planter dans la lance de sa grande sœur qui traînait sur le sol. Balsa rattrapa son fils à temps.

« Attention.

- Maman, Alika est enfermée dans les latrines et elle refuse de sortir, ça fait une heure !

- Quinze minutes j'aurai compris, une heure cependant... a-t-elle perdu connaissance ?

- Non, elle m'a demandée d'aller te voir et te chercher...

- D'accord. Allons-y. »

La Maman cogna.

« Alika ?

- ...

- (elle cogna plus fort) Alika ?

- Maman ?

- Tu as un problème ?

- Oui...

- Tu me laisses entrer ?

- Uniquement si Nao ne rentre pas...

- (elle se retourna vers son fils) Hum... il faudrait mieux que je vois ta sœur en privé.

- D'accord, mais après tu viens dessiner avec moi !

- Promis. »

Nao sourit après que sa mère lui baisa le front et partit s'occuper. La porte s'ouvrit et Balsa entra : sa fille était toujours assise, les mains entre les jambes, le dos rond comme si elle souffrait. Ses yeux ruisselaient de larmes encore chaudes. Elle vit sa ceinture et ses pantalons tâché de sang et comprit instantanément.

« Pourquoi a-t'il fallut que ce soit moi ? pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Te voilà devenue une femme maintenant, sourit Balsa en s'agenouillant en face d'elle.

- Tu trouves ça marrant ?

- Non, je suis seulement fière de toi.

- Il n'y pas de quoi à être fière de ça ! (elle pointa son vêtement)

- Tu vas pouvoir tomber enceinte.

- Pas toute de suite.

- En effet, mais tu es prêtes à procréer.

- Est-ce que c'est sale ?

- Mais... pas du tout ! s'indigna Balsa. C'est juste un signe que tu es fertile, que tu as un système reproducteur en bonne santé et que tu vas pouvoir avoir des enfants un jour ! En aucun cas, ce n'est pas sale. Qui t'a dit ça ?

- ... Eh... Je ne sais pas, je demandais ça comme ça... puisque j'ai souvent vu du sang au combat et que ça tâche.

- Passons. »

Elle se calma et redevint aussi douce qu'un agneau.

« Quand as-tu commencé ?

- Je sais pas... je m'entrainais quand je me suis sentis étrange... et j'ai tâché tous mes vêtements. C'est du sang, ça tâche pour l'éternité !

- Pas ce sang-là.

- Ah bon ?

- Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il te faut. »

Elle sortit puis revint après quelques minutes avec des vêtements de rechanges et des linges doux en cotons.

« Je vais pas me mettre ça entre les jambes, si ? s'enquit-elle, pas contente.

- Malheureusement, oui. Je vais t'aider.

- Maman ?

- Huum ?

- Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je dorme avec ça aussi ?

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête. Et il faut aussi que tu changes les linges avant que ça ne devienne trop plein. Tu es chanceuse d'avoir une Maman qui t'explique tout ça. Quand j'ai commencé, fort heureusement, j'étais chez Grand-Mère Torogai. Mais Jiguro, lui, était un homme. Il n'y comprenait rien à tout ça. Grand-Mère m'a tout expliquée, mais j'avoue que c'était un peu gênant quand j'étais en voyage avec Jiguro. J'avais peur de tâcher mes vêtements et si on avait le choix, plusieurs femmes décideraient de ne pas avoir leurs mois. J'ai fini par m'y habituer, peu à peu.

- Mais... Jiguro était-il mal à l'aise ?

- Non. Il trouvait juste que j'étais beaucoup plus combattante quand je les avais (elle rit)... et devenais plus colérique également. Il n'était sévère qu'avec mes entraînements, sinon, il m'a élevée avec affection. Au début, de façon forcée, bien sûr, puis lentement, ça s'est développé. Tiens, essuie toi avec ça (elle lui donna une serviette) je vais t'aider à mettre les linges pour que tu sois confortable.

- J'ai honte...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, même pas un peu ! Non, redresses-toi, lève la tête et sois fière d'être une femme ! Pas de honte, c'est normal et naturel. D'accord ?

- D'accord. (elle se leva et laissa sa mère lui mettre le linge)

- Ça me rappelle un poème. Un petit ver très court : "Quand la femme a ses règles, elle est purifiée, et devient femme d'un dieu". Tu peux donc te considérer comme la femme d'un dieu.

- Ah...

- Regarde-moi faire, il va falloir que tu apprennes à le faire seule à l'avenir.

- D'accord. »

Elle lui mit la ceinture et attacha de façon assez complexe le linge. À la fin, Alika se sentait mal à l'aise et avait l'impression d'être redevenue un bébé avec des langes. Balsa ramassa son linge souillé et décida de le nettoyer et de faire une brassée.

« Maman ?

- Oui ?

- ... j'ai mal au ventre et aux hanches...

- Va t'étendre, je vais aller te porter une bouillote d'eau chaude, ça aide beaucoup.

- D'accord. »

Et le soir venu, Nao qui avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec son aînée fut gentiment prié d'aller dormir avec ses parents, laissant la Oneesama seule. Le petit comprit bien que sa grande sœur était devenue grande, et que pour cette période qui aura lieu tous les mois, elle préférait dormir seule. Mais après tout, dormir avec Maman Balsa et Papa Tanda, c'était plutôt amusant et privilégié, il devait se l'avouer.

* * *

><p>Et dès qu'Alika eut ses quinze ans, Nao ses sept ans et Motoko ses quatre ans – les trois dormaient ensembles – Tanda et Balsa, qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire la nuit, conçurent un autre enfant, toujours sans prévenir, toujours étant un hasard. Cette fois-ci, il était convenu que ç'allait être leur dernier, en projet, mais que si jamais d'autres enfants venaient après cela, ils les prendraient pareils ! Il y avait seulement quelque chose qui n'était pas commun avec les grossesses précédentes que Balsa avait vécues. Alors que la plupart de ses enfants étaient relativement calmes, cette fois-ci, elle avait l'impression que son ventre était un champ de bataille. Son bébé bougeait tout le temps, jour et nuit, empêchant sa mère de se reposer convenablement. Elle n'avait qu'à observer son ventre pour analyser les mouvements qui se produisaient. Une nuit, collée contre son mari, celui-ci lui murmura :<p>

« Balsa, arrête de bouger.

- Ce n'est pas moi... C'est le bébé...

- Ça bouge beaucoup en tout cas.

- En effet, je n'arrive pas à me reposer convenablement parce que ça bouge tout le temps !... Tanda, demande-lui d'arrêter de bouger, ça ne m'écoute pas là-dedans ! »

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, Balsa roula sur le dos et observa le ventre de sa femme. Ça bougeait bel et bien... et pas qu'un peu. Il remarqua également que son ventre était vraiment plus gros pour le mois qu'elle était rendue.

« Ce pourrait-il que tu sois enceinte de jumeaux ? lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

- Je crois que ça se pourrait fort bien...

- C'est très possible. Tu as dit que tu avais l'impression que ça se bagarrait dans ce ventre-là ?

- Tout le temps... Je reçois même des coups de pieds dans les côtes! Aie !... comme en ce moment ! »

Le Papa posa ses deux mains sur le ventre de la Maman et exerça une petite pression pour calmer les ardeurs. Instantanément, ça se calma d'un coup... un instant, jusqu'à ce que Tanda reçoive un coup de pied dans sa main droite et qu'il fasse une moue déçu. Balsa éclata instantanément d'un fou rire persécutant.

« Soit il ou elle est égoïste, soit t'es trop doux avec les enfants pour les chicaner.

- ... Je dirais qu'ils ont retenu de ton côté fougueux de guerrière, même Alika était calme si on la comparée à eux.

- Réessaye-toi, je veux vraiment dormir...

- D'accord, ma chérie. »

Et il réessaya de nouveau et chantonna une berceuse Yakue, l'oreille collé contre le ventre de sa bien-aimée. La pression qu'il exerça s'accompagna de celle de Balsa qui avait posé ses mains par-dessus les siennes. Enfin, ils se calmèrent pour de bon et elle dormit tranquillement pour quelques semaines avant son terme. Mais le jour, ils en profitaient pour se bagarrer, bouger et faire des tours à leurs sœurs et leur frère aînés quand ils caressaient le ventre de leur mère. Même à l'accouchement, ça n'avait pas été de tout repos, encore en pleine nuit, cette fois-ci, avec une nuit orageuse comme jamais le Nouvel Empire de Yogo n'avait vécu, et il y avait eu une légère complication que même Torogai-Shi voyait rarement : le premier des jumeaux naissait en siège. Alika tenta de contacter les esprits pour s'aider, et surtout, pour savoir quoi faire, car si la tête qui allait se montrer en dernier restait bloquée, ça aurait des conséquences désastreuses et pour sa mère et pour ses jumeaux.

« Bon... dit-elle en revenant. Maman, tu peux te placer à quatre pattes ?

- Oh ?

- Ce sont les esprits féminins qui m'ont renseignée. Fais-moi confiance, elles veillent sur toi.

- D'accord...

- Rentre dans ta bulle, on s'occupe de tout après. »

Alors Balsa s'oublia, la tête dans les jambes de Tanda et se concentra. Tout se passa correctement jusqu'à ce que la tête du petit frère, oui, un garçon, arrive. Alika n'osa pas tirer trop fort et tenta une manœuvre, guidée par les esprits féminins. Elle répéta à haute voix les informations à sa Grand-Mère.

« Le "truc" dans un accouchement par le siège consiste à fléchir la tête, expliqua-t-elle, car une tête en extension a du mal à sortir. Pour fléchir la tête, il faut trouver le visage du bébé, et appuyer sur les joues ou sur la bouche/le menton afin d'incliner la tête. Maman ? Ça va toujours ?

- Arrggghhh... Alika, parle-moi pas ! Fait juste sortir ton frère et ça urge !

- Désolée. Bon... »

Dans un moment de tension, autant pour les parents que pour la Grand-Mère et la grande sœur, et où Nao avait pris Motoko dans ses bras et était assis dans l'escalier, Alika réussit à faire sortir tranquillement la tête de son frère. Il bougeait mais n'arrivait pas à respirer. Alors elle couvrit sa petite bouche et son nez de la sienne et souffla doucement, avant de lui tapoter la poitrine et le dos. Le bébé ramena ses jambes proches de son corps et devint rouge en vagissant.

« Le voilà, soupira-t-elle en le passant entre les jambes de sa mère pour qu'elle le prenne. Place au second maintenant.

- Je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi, Alika, murmura Balsa en pleurant. D'accord, place au second, laisse-moi juste me replacer.

- Accroupie ?

- Oui, je suis confortable comme ça. »

Le second jumeau ne tarda pas à sortir, sortant la tête première. Le passage étant déjà fait, il passa sans difficulté. En les observant correctement, Tanda trouva que c'était deux copies conformes, donc, bébés identiques. Pour les différencier, ils se servirent du cordon ombilical. Ils appelèrent le premier bébé Karuna Yonsa, et le second, Jiguro Yonsa. Balsa avait choisi ces prénoms parce qu'elle trouvait qu'ils reflétaient bien l'amitié de son père défunt et de son père adoptif. Puisqu'il y avait deux bébés, la Maman devait bien sûr les allaiter, et au vu comment les deux étaient très gourmands et semblaient se faire compétition quand elle leur donnait les seins, elle avait presque peur d'en manquer. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, fort heureusement.

Trois ans se succédèrent.

C'est donc ici que tout peut débuter. Nao était toujours le seul à avoir les yeux bleus, il avait dix ans et se sentait toujours à part. Il était une version miniature de Tanda au même âge. Même coiffure de cheveux, même teint Yakue et habits. Alika, âgée de dix-huit ans, le regardait souvent narquoisement et lui prenait le visage en disant :

« Moi j'ai toujours aimé tes yeux bleus. Tu es chanceux, si je le pouvais, je les volerais avec joie.

- Moi aussi ! ajouta la jeune Motoko, qui avait sept ans. Moi aussi !

- Ils me rendent différents de vous, avoua-t-il.

- Et mes yeux, moi ?! se vexa Grand-Mère Torogai. J'ai les yeux bleus aussi, et regarde ce que je sais faire ! Je peux voir les deux mondes de Sagu et Nayug, je suis chamane et grand-mère !

- On l'avait oubliée, effectivement, sortit Alika qui risqua de se prendre un regard réprobateur de sa Grand-Mère. Je t'aime Grand-Mère !

- Moi aussi, moi aussi ! répéta sa petite sœur.

- Peuh ! (Torogai entra à l'intérieur)

- Nao, reprit sa Oneesama. Tu as les yeux bleus, mais tout comme moi, tu vois les esprits et les auras. Mais en plus, toi, tu es nyctalope, tu vois dans le noir, et... tu as mémoire phénoménale alors que la mienne est poisson rouge.

- C'n'est pas vrai Ali-Oneesama.

- De quoi qui n'est pas vrai ?

- Que tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge. »

Il l'enlaça et Motoko*, âgée de six ans allant sur ses sept ans au mois de novembre, s'y mit aussi. Un bel après-midi d'été, Balsa faisait ses choses habituelles quand elle entendit Alika crier :

« Et qu'est-ce que le renard dit ?!

- Alika, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? se renseigna sa mère en la voyant, debout, sur une caisse de bois, devant ses frères jumeaux, Karuna et Jiguro et Motoko elle-même.

- Je chante une chanson !

- Que dit le renard, hum ?

- Yep !... Bon, faut que j'aille au bas-ougi ! J'ai mon rendez-vous !

- Avec qui ? voulut savoir sa mère.

- Oh ? Ça t'intéresse ?

- Bien sûr. La charmante rencontre avec un jeune homme ?

- Eh... oui, on peut dire. À bientôt ! »

Alika descendit, prit sa lance et partit en courant vers la forêt.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilou, concernant les naissances, je voulais simplement bien intégrer chacun des enfants de Balsa et Tanda et j'adore faire des variantes, c'est plutôt comique. Sachez que pour moi, puisqu'il y a peu de fanfics sur Moribito et également peu de personnages, je trouve important de bien intégrer un enfant (surtout si ses parents sont Balsa et Tanda justement) et ne pas sauter sa naissance comme « <strong>_**après deux heures, le bébé fut né**_** », pour moi, c'est juste trop vague et pas très concret. **

**Le prénom Motoko donné au ''quatrième'' enfant de Balsa et Tanda, est une référence à « Motoko Kusanagi – Ghost in the Shell » parce que je trouve qu'elles se ressemblent vraiment beaucoup (Balsa et Motoko) et l'une vient du temps ancien et l'autre futuriste, donc j'ai bien pensé à un moment donné que Balsa pourrait être l'ancêtre de Motoko Kusanagi x) j'ai donc intégré cette théorie en fanfic. De plus, physiquement, dans cette fanfic, ma « Motoko » a la version de la Motoko Kusanagi de 1995, avec les cheveux noirs. **

**Je vous réserve encore pleins de surprise, héhé, et j'espère que mon futur imaginé pour nos deux personnages préférés ne vous ébranle pas trop et aussi, je vais essayer de ne pas trop me concentrer sur mes OCs, on va quand même retrouver Balsa et Tanda =3 Balsa a un peu changée, mais elle se doit bien d'être maternelle, si ? :3**

**Pour plus de dessin sur les personnages, lien ici: alika-chan . deviantart . com**


	2. Part I: Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Sentiments & Attirances**_

* * *

><p>Les bruits du Bas-Ougi se rapprochaient à ses oreilles. Son cœur palpitait comme un tigre se rapprochant de sa proie. Elle allait revoir son amour qu'elle fréquentait depuis près de sept mois, mais qu'elle avait ''retrouvée'' il y a deux ans. Elle vit son amour, proche d'un pont, guettant son arrivée. Alika s'arrêta, se repeigna, replaça ses habits et courut vers lui, son amour. La personne ouvrit ses bras et elle enfouit sa tête dans son épaule pour sentir l'odeur de ses longs cheveux, doux et soyeux.<p>

« Bonjour ma chérie, lui susurra une voix féminine.

- Amaya-Chan !

- C'est ce soir, tu te souviens ?

- Oui !

- Tu n'as toujours rien dit à ta mère ?

- Je suis pas capable, pas pour le moment... j'ai peur d'être jetée hors du refuge familial si je le dis...

- Tu viendras habiter chez moi, non ?

- C'est une idée. »

Elles promenèrent main dans la main à travers la ville, mangèrent ensembles et allèrent à une fête nocturne. Il y avait un lien qui rapprochait les deux jeunes femmes amoureuses : elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées par le passé. Lorsqu'Alika avait été visité Kanbal avec Balsa et s'était faite gardée chez sa grand-tante Yuka, elle avait rencontré pour la première fois Amaya à l'école. Aussitôt, une amitié solide s'était bâties et bien qu'elles aient été jeunes, elles étaient tombées amoureuses et s'étaient promis de sortir ensembles dans un futur lointain ou proche. Amaya était 100% kanbalese et avait immigrée au Nouvel Empire de Yogo avec ses parents, originaire du Clan Muga, pour cause de trop grande pauvreté vers l'âge de neuf ans, un an après qu'Alika soit retournée au Nouvel Empire de Yogo. Dix ans plus tard, elles s'étaient retrouvées, mais par un pur hasard. Elles se sont reconnues grâce aux bracelets ajustables qu'avait faits Alika pour leur promesse et qu'elles portaient toujours, dix ans plus tard.

Le soir venu, elles étaient comme à l'habitude, couchées ensembles dans le futon, dans l'appartement d'Amaya. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles dormaient ensembles, ni la première fois qu'elles se voyaient toutes nues, mais aller plus loin que cette simple attirance physique était encore très nouveau. Jamais elles n'avaient osé toucher l'entre jambe de leur copine, la poitrine oui, mais plus loin, jamais. Surtout pour Alika. Amaya avait déjà eu d'autres petites-amies avant elle, mais ça n'avait jamais duré plus de quatre mois. Alika était sa vraie première qui tenait le coup. Mais Amaya avait eu le temps de prendre de l'expérience en relation sexuelle lesbienne. Pour le moment, elles avaient encore leurs pyjamas.

« Alika ?

- Hum ?

- Je sais que tu ne l'as toujours pas dit à tes parents... mais quand comptes-tu leur dire ?

- Il va bien le falloir un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment vont tes frères et ta sœur ?

- Ils vont bien. Nao se sent toujours différent à cause de ses yeux, mais je les échangerai volontiers si je le pourrais.

- Les yeux bleus à Kanbal sont très rares aussi... tu dis qu'aucun de tes parents ni de tes ancêtres n'ont des yeux bleus ?

- Exactement.

- Peut-être a-t-il une malformation génétique.

- Tu penses ?

- C'est juste une affirmation. Tu m'as aussi dit qu'il avait des dons, comme voir les esprits, voir dans le noir et avoir un langage aussi précoce pour son âge, si ?

- Yep. Comme moi, il voit les esprits. Tu as hâte de rencontrer ma famille, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Mais je vais attendre que tu sois prête. Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses.

- Comme en ce moment ?

- Exactement.

- Je suis prête. J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps, mais j'hésite parfois à me jeter à l'eau...

- On y va à ton rythme. »

Amaya se redressa et se plaça au-dessus de sa copine qui avait écarté les jambes, mais toujours avec son sous-vêtement et son pyjama avant de s'embrasser. Ses longs cheveux bruns formaient un voile qui cachait parfaitement l'intimité du baiser... Elles s'observèrent dans les yeux et de façon très sensuelle, Amaya tira sur l'encolure du pyjama de sa petite-amie en esquissant un sourire ravie en voyant la démarcation de sa poitrine généreuse. Alika eut les joues d'un jolie pourpre timide et discret.

« Respire... et détends-toi. T'es encore toute crispée.

- Je suis simplement heureuse... de partager ma première fois avec toi. Mais toi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- De quoi ?

- De... bin... que je sois encore vierge de toutes relations sexuelles.

- Alika, ça ne change rien. Le sexe dans mes couples, ça passe en second plan. Tant que je suis avec ta présence et avec ta magnifique personnalité, je suis comblée. Alors, arrête de stresser, tu es en vie. Être en vie ça signifie : va fourrer, va grimper dans les arbres, embrasse ta petite-amie sur la bouche avec la langue, mange à même le plat familial, déconne et saute dans la rivière. »

Alika sourit et laissa ses lèvres jouer avec celles de son amoureuse.

« Je connais ce regard, s'amusa Amaya. C'est le regard de quelqu'un qui a peur de commettre une erreur. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

- Je sais pas où mettre mes mains...

- Fais comme tu sens, j'y vais à ton rythme ma chérie. »

Amaya retira le kimono de sa petite-amie pour la trouver poitrine dénudée et fit de même avec elle, et envoya valser son pyjama à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, cette fois de façon plus fougueuse. À califourchon, Amaya s'aventura plus loin, passant ses lèvres contre la nuque d'Alika, son cou pour arriver à sa poitrine. La fille de Balsa déposa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, sur le futon, perdue et enivrée de ces caresses.

« Amaya ?

- Oui ?

- ... Est-ce que tu parles quand tu as des relations comme ça ?

- Oui, quelques fois. Mais ça dépend. Est-ce que toi tu veux parler ?

- Bah... je ne sais pas. Je suis perdue... c'est ma première fois.

- Dans ce cas, ne te retiens pas de gémir. Tu n'es pas obligée de parler, si ça te déconcentre.

- ... d'accord. Mais j'ai peur de gémir…

- Ça ira. Laisse-toi aller. »

Sa copine revient à sa tête et sourit avant de la réattaquer, par surprise, en lui roulant une pelle. Alika fut si surprise qu'elle faillit en tomber en bas du lit. Pour se venger, elle plaqua Amaya sur le dos et l'embrassa avec tellement de vigueur qu'Amaya en fut surprise. Sa copine plaqua sa tête dans les seins de la jeune Yonsa et lui souffla de l'air avant de la faire rouler sur le côté. Un frisson la parcourut, pas de peur, non, de plaisir. Doucement, Amaya glissa sa main dans les jambes de sa petite-amie et la posa sur son sexe. C'était la première fois qu'Alika ne se débattait pas ou résistait quand elle posait sa main sur son sexe, même s'il y avait son sous-vêtement. En faisant un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses doigts et sa paume de main, Amaya ré embrassa sa copine.

« Ama… ya… sortit Alika entre deux souffles de baiser. »

Amaya prit la main de sa petite-amie débutante et baissa son sous-vêtement avant de la poser entre ses jambes aussi.

« Alors ? Tu te dé-gênes enfin ? Il y a juste toi et moi qui le saura...

- C'est... confortable, du moins, je le vois comme ça. Je ne déteste pas ça.

- T'es cutes.

- Toi aussi. »

Elles roulèrent sur le côté et continuèrent à s'embrasser. Amaya fit une drôle de moue et lui vola un bisou furtif avant de s'accoter sur sa poitrine, lui murmurant que les vraies choses sérieuses pouvaient finalement commencer...

* * *

><p>Dès que sa fille aînée fut partie, Balsa retourna dans le refuge pour terminer quelques trucs. Jiguro et Karuna* étaient partis jouer dans la forêt avec leurs bâtons en bambou, tandis que Nao, solitaire de nature, était calmement assit sur le quai à lire des manuscrits et des papiers. La mère de famille ressortit avec sa lance et vérifia les alentours avant de marcher vers un grand et gros arbre. Oui, depuis que les jumeaux étaient nés, Alika et elle devaient faire attention où elles laissaient leur lance, car ils étaient toujours, mais bien <em>toujours<em>, portés à jouer avec... et Balsa savait très bien que les lances étaient trop lourdes pour leur âge et qu'ils pouvaient blesser même si ce n'était pas le cas souhaité. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que les jumeaux étaient cachés à merveille dans un buisson pour voir comment elle montait et où elle cachait sa lance dans les branches.

« Karuna ! Regarde bien les mouvements de Maman, on va essayer à notre tour pour prendre sa lance !

- C'est ce que je fais ! »

Balsa posa un pied sur une branche d'arbre et monta son autre jambe pour ensuite s'agripper à une branche placée en angle. Elle emprisonna sa lance dans sa bouche – oui oui, vous avez bien lu, dans sa bouche – entre ses dents et continua d'escalader l'arbre d'une agilité déconcertante, faisant aussi preuve de souplesse démontrant ses muscles qu'elle n'avait pas perdu même avec ses grossesses. Elle se hissa sur une grosse branche et se plaça à califourchon dessus avant de ramper sur le ventre. Elle attrapa la corde et attacha sa lance d'un nœud compliqué avant de faire trois tours autour de la branche, de lâcher son arme et rajouta une corde en plus. Sa fille Motoko allait avoir sept ans au mois de novembre et étant aussi talentueuse que sa sœur aînée, elle aura à son tour une vraie lance. Elle se redressa, se massa la poitrine pour compenser le fait qu'elle se l'avait vraiment écrabouillée en étant sur le ventre et redescendit avant de frotter ses mains ensembles et de retourner dans le refuge.

« Maman est hors vue ! »

Les jumeaux s'offrir le signal et coururent vers l'arbre « cache-lance » ou « balançoire à lance », nom qu'ils avaient offert à l'arbre, pour justement, le désigner ainsi. Karuna plaça ses mains en tant que support, fléchit un peu les genoux et fit grimper son frère. Celui-ci lui tendit les mains et le hissa à son tour. Comme un parfait duo acrobatique et avec l'agilité de deux petits singes, ils atteignirent la branche qui servait de support aux lances, dont pour le moment se comptait que d'une seule. Ils devaient s'avouer qu'ils étaient très hauts, mais ils étaient trop contents d'avoir atteint la branche. Jiguro prit la corde et tira lentement. À quatre paires de main, ils remontèrent la lance de leur mère et jouèrent après le nœud avec une énorme patience et une manipulation étonnante.

« Le prochain défi, descendre de l'arbre avec ! dit fièrement Jiguro.

- Tu crois qu'on y arrivera ? Est-ce que Nao-Oniisan va nous voir ?

- Il a trop le nez dans ses bouquins. Grouillons-nous. »

Jiguro tint la lance et son frère descendit le premier. Se passant la lance de main en main, et prenant appui sur les branches et le tronc, ils atteignirent le sol en moins de dix minutes. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas : leur mère les observait de loin sous son œil de lynx. Ils se tapèrent dans les mains et tinrent la lance à deux comme un long bout de bois.

« _Mais ils vont tomber en bas de l'arbre ! _s'était écrié Tanda.

- _Ils apprendront. Qu'ils tombent pour voir._

_- Balsa !_

_- Quoi ? Je suis aussi tombée d'un arbre Yukka quand j'étais vraiment jeune... je me suis cassée le bras, mais je n'en suis pas morte. _

_- Je me demande de qui ils retiennent... _(Balsa lui laissa un sourire amusé avant de retourner à ses occupations) »

Elle se planta au milieu du chemin, les bras croisés et un regard à demi-sévère. Les jumeaux se figèrent comme des statues et cessèrent tous mouvements. Avec le temps, son regard sévère qui pouvait tenir une éternité, s'était lentement adoucit et elle ne restait jamais fâchée longtemps.

« On s'amuse, mes petits singes ?

- Eeeeehhhhhhhh... firent-ils à l'unisson.

- Je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire. (Elle soupira) Mais je le répète : ceci n'est pas un jouet. Vous pourriez vous blesser ou faire mal à vos sœurs et votre frère.

- Mais c'est pas drôle jouer avec des bambous ! pleurnicha Jiguro.

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas demander conseil à ton grand frère Nao ? tenta Balsa.

- Parce qu'il ne maîtrise pas la lance ! Et que je suis pas comme Karuna qui adore la médecine, lui.

- Que faut-il pour te faire changer d'idée ?

- Me faire porter ta lance.

- ''Nous'' ! rectifia Karuna.

- Bon... Motoko ?! appela-t-elle. »

Les buissons bougèrent et sa seconde fille ressortit, les mains peinturlurées de fruits écrasés et la bouche salit.

« Maman ? Tu m'as appelée ?

- Veux-tu offrir quelque cours à tes frères ? Des cours de lance ?

- Je veux tenir ta lance !

- NON ! répliquèrent les jumeaux en reculant avec.

- Je suis l'aînée !

- Techniquement, c'est Alika qui est l'aînée, arriva Nao avec son bouquin.

- Je suis la seconde fille de la famille et donc, quand Oneesama n'est pas là, c'est MOI la fille aînée ! »

Balsa leva les yeux au ciel, amusé et dodelina la tête. Les fameux débats du plus fort, de l'aîné(e), du plus gourmand, du plus intelligent recommençaient entre eux. Elle s'avança et d'un coup de sourcil bien levé, les jumeaux lui remirent à contre cœur l'arme en effectuant une moue boudeuse. _Un seul regard et on obéit_, avait commenté Tanda.

« Dès que vous aurez sept ans, vous pourrez en avoir une. Pour le moment, c'est au tour de Motoko désormais de porter une arme de ''grande personne''.

- Alika a-t-elle eu une lance à sept ans ?

- Évidemment ! Alors sept ans est mon âge attitré pour vous en procurer une.

- Alors on grandira plus vite ! dirent à l'unisson les jumeaux. Nao, tu peux pas faire une potion qui nous ferait grandir plus vite ?

- Je suis un apprenti chamane et apothicaire, pas un sorcier, les _jumeaux._

- Je t'avais dit qu'il était ennuyant ! commenta Karuna qui se mangea un regard bleu glaçon de Nao, avant que celui-ci hausse les épaules.

- Je m'en fous, j'ai la lecture pour me porter compagnie. Je n'ai pas besoin de d'autre personne. »

Et il entra. Balsa remit la lance à sa seconde fille qui s'était lavée un peu, caressa ses cheveux et alla retrouver Nao qui s'était couché dans le lit de ses parents au second étage pour lire ses bouquins habituels. Il ne leva même pas les yeux pour observer la nouvelle arrivante.

« Tu ne t'ennuis pas, seul ici ?

- Non, je ne m'ennuis jamais seul.

- Tu es comme ton père.

- C'est mal d'être calme comme moi ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se reprit Balsa. J'ai juste peur que tu t'ennuis, c'est tout.

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

- D'accord mon poussin. Je serai en bas si jamais il y a quelque chose. »

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux et baisa son front avant de redescendre. Elle ramassa le salon familial, remit les couvertures en place, les meubles aux endroits initiaux et passa un coup de balais. Elle commença également les préparations du souper. Les cliquetis des bâtons en bambou contre sa lance résonnaient à ses oreilles, la remmenant dans ses souvenirs quand elle s'entraînait avec Jiguro, puis Alika. Elle se mit même à penser qu'elle avait créé une lignée de futurs lanciers. _Enfin, il n'y a que Nao qui n'a jamais été très fan des arts martiaux ni même n'a jamais eu envie de posséder une lance... Kasem aurait-il été un fanatique de la lance ou aurait-il été le portrait craché de Tanda ? _Elle frissonna en pensant à lui. Même s'il n'avait pas vécu longtemps, elle ressentait toujours son absence. Elle aimait comme jamais ses cinq enfants, elle avait eu une vie comblée, mais la place vide qu'avait laissé Kasem était toujours présente, dix ans même après sa mort périnatal. Or, Nao, Motoko, Karuna et Jiguro savaient que Kasem était le second enfant né après Alika et que c'était officiellement lui le garçon aîné – même s'ils aimaient se disputer la place du plus vieux. Nao, enfant précoce, était aussi au courant que sa naissance ne remplaçait pas la place de son frère aîné. Et il ne s'était jamais senti comme un remplaçant, mais comme le petit frère de Kasem.

« Maman ? résonna la voix de l'un des jumeaux. »

Balsa sortit de ses pensées, secoua la tête et essuya vivement ses larmes discrètes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, trésor ? »

Le jumeau leva son genou.

« Je suis tombé.

- On va arranger ça, viens eh...

- Karuna, Maman.

- Karuna, se corrigea Balsa. »

Elle déposa le couteau sur le comptoir, prit son fils dans ses bras et l'emmena au second étage. Elle prit la trousse de premier soin et pansa la blessure de son fils. Puis, elle colla son index et son majeur sur ses lèvres et les posa sur la blessure pansée.

« Un bisou pour accélérer la guérison. (elle se pencha et baisa le genou : ) Et un bécco-bobo de Maman pour qu'il parte au plus vite. »

Karuna sourit et descendit de la boîte en bois. Nao était toujours dans son bouquin et n'avait même pas jeté un regard.

« Tu lis quoi ? demanda le petit frère.

- Des contes et légendes Yakue, fit Nao. Je les mémorise.

- Tu les quoi ?

- Je les retiens par cœur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux devenir compteur au village Yakue Toumi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça me tente ?

- Pourquoi ? »

Nao soupira. Balsa se rapprocha, soudainement curieuse.

« Tu veux faire ça comme métier ?

- J'ai toujours aimé les légendes Yakue, les coutumes. J'ai lu des coutumes anciennes qui avaient disparu et ont disparu et ce serait bien de les restaurer je trouve.

- Si Alika était fanatique de Kanbal, toi, tu es fanatique du peuple Yakue. Vous êtes de vrais opposés ta sœur aînée et toi.

- Je sais. On partage aussi la faculté de parler aux esprits et de voir le monde spirituel. Mais Oneesama est trop énergétique et extravertie pour moi. Elle ressemble plus à Motoko et Jiguro. De plus, elle n'utilise presque plus son don de voir les esprits et le deuxième monde spirituel. Moi, je veux utiliser cette faculté, je sais que je suis plus fort qu'elle sur ce domaine.

- Tu es plus fort qu'elle niveau spiritualité ?

- Exactement.

- Mais elle, elle est bonne à la lance et aux arts martiaux, sortit Karuna.

- M'ouais... sans doute. »

La maman sourit et descendit en bas continuer le souper. Motoko avait fini l'entraînement et nettoyait les mains de son frère. Elle fit le saut en voyant sa mère apparaître.

« Vous vous êtes bien entraînés ?

- Oui ! répondit Jiguro avec enthousiasme.

- C'est toujours plaisant de tenir ta lance, fit Motoko. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider au souper, Maman ?

- Veux-tu mettre la table ?

- D'accord. »

Elle passa les napperons à sa fille puis les baguettes. Jiguro alla se reposer sur un grand coussin dans le salon, fatigué de son entrainement.

« Je te réveillerai quand on va manger, sourit Balsa.

- D'accord.

- Reposes-toi bien. »

Tanda revint de son travail et entra.

« Papa ! s'écria Motoko qui aidait Balsa.

- Bonsoir Motoko, la salua-t-il en déposant son sac.

- On fait le souper.

- Je vois ça, c'est bien. Où sont les autres ?

- Nao et Karuna sont en haut, Motoko et Jiguro ici. Le dernier se repose de son entrainement.

- Des nouvelles d'Alika ?

- Non, toujours pas. Mais je ne m'en fait pas trop, elle a l'âge de sortir et je lui fais confiance.

- Hmmm...

- Cesse de t'en faire, le pria Balsa en se retournant. Alika doit avoir de la liberté. Et elle doit sentir qu'on ne s'en fait pas pour elle quand elle nous avertit d'avance. Elle ne sera pas ta petite fille éternellement. Viens nous aider à faire le souper.

- Quel changement abrupt de conversation... nota-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le moment. »

Il soupira et alla aider. Balsa réveilla Jiguro et appela Nao et Karuna à venir manger à leur tour.

« Ali-Chan n'est pas là ? s'enquit le premier des jumeaux, Karuna.

- Non pas ce soir.

- Ça fait bizarre.

- Maman, on prit Kasem pour le repas ? demanda Motoko.

- Bien sûr, comme toujours.

- Oui. »

Ils prièrent et commencèrent à manger. Le souper se passa sans trop d'encombre, à l'exception des jumeaux qui se volaient de la nourriture dans leur propre assiette. Balsa donc avait échangé leur assiette et le spectacle continuait toujours. Motoko avait à son tour décidé de mélanger leurs deux assiettes ensembles et ils s'étaient mis à voler la nourriture dans les plats de leurs aînés. Motoko se mit à crier et à pleurnicher alors que Nao tirait le plus près possible son assiette contre lui de façon possessive. Balsa trouvait ça comique et Tanda, qui normalement, aurait ri avec eux, était encore dans ses pensées. C'est quand Karuna lança une carotte cuite sur son père sans faire exprès que ce dernier sortit de ses pensées. La maman rit aux grands éclats, mais elle devait avouer que l'absence de son aînée changeait l'atmosphère. Après souper, Tanda s'occupa de ses plantes médicinales accompagner de son fils Karuna et Balsa passa du temps avec Motoko à la lance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? se renseigna Karuna en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de son père.

- Je mets de l'engrais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour aider les plantes à mieux pousser.

- Ah... ?

- Tu veux m'aider à en mettre ou retirer les mauvaises herbes ?

- Aider ! »

Tanda lui montra comment il faisait et Karuna l'imita rapidement. Puis, soudain, l'apothicaire se mit à rire.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Maman n'a jamais eu le pouce vert pour planter des plantes ou même les entretenir.

- Oh !... elle n'aime pas les fleurs ?

- Oui, mais elle n'aime pas les entretenir, elle dit qu'elle oublie tout le temps. Donc, elle me laisse toutes les tâches reliées aux fleurs.

- Les fleurs, c'est jolie !

- Tu as raison. »

Un peu plus loin, Balsa ne retenait pas ses coups de lance envers sa seconde fille et la poussait jusqu'à ses limites.

« Replace ton pied, il est mal positionné, commanda-t-elle.

- Dé-désolée...

- Arrête de t'excuser. Tu n'auras pas le temps de te sentir désolée contre ton adversaire… Hum, tu veux qu'on prenne une pause ?

- Non ! Je veux être aussi forte qu'Alika-Oneesama !

- Donc, on va pratiquer ton endurance ?

- Tu ne me le faisais déjà pas pratiquer, Maman ?

- Si, mais j'étais curieuse de voir quel domaine tu préférais. Vois-tu, ta grande sœur préférait la puissance et l'agilité. Toi, l'endurance et l'analyse des mouvements de ton adversaire.

- Pas bête. Bon, on recommence, Maman ! »

Elle se jeta sur sa mère et offrit son plus puissant coup avec son bambou. Balsa para puis réattaqua à son tour, mais Motoko se mit sur la défensive et repoussa sa lance tout de suite après.

« Oh ho ! pas mal ! complimenta Balsa.

- Merci ! Est-ce que tu trouves que je m'améliore ?

- Bin oui. Je trouve que tu t'améliores toujours de fois en fois. Tu seras aussi douée que ta sœur et moi.

- J'espère ! »

Soudain, elle lâcha son bambou et se jeta vers les jambes de sa mère en entourant ses bras autour, la faisant tomber au sol. Balsa échappa sa lance au passage et tomba sur l'herbe en faisant un couinement estomaqué.

« Motoko ! Mais c'est quoi ce... mouvem... attaque ?

- Un peu de divertissement... j'ai réussi à baisser ta garde ! Tu dois l'avouer ! »

Motoko s'esclaffait en remontant vers elle pour l'entourer de ses petits bras. Balsa la regarda et se mit à l'accompagner avant de rouler avec en riant.

« Alors... allons s'amuser ! »

Dans la soirée, Nao n'avait toujours pas bougé de son livre et Jiguro avait pris sa soirée relaxe en dessinant un peu. Balsa donna le bain aux jumeaux, arrivant parfaitement à les distinguer – ou presque. Elle les borda et alla nettoyer sa lance sous le regard de Motoko qui la regardait bien attentivement, couchée sur le ventre.

« Maman ?

- Hum ?

- Alika bien eu une lance à sept ans, si ?

- Oui.

- _J'ai_ presque sept ans... »

Balsa redressa la tête.

« C'est bien vrai. Bientôt, on ira faire forger une lance pour toi, qu'en dis-tu ? Je crois que tu assez en mesure d'en porter une vraie.

- Vraiment ?! s'égaya Motoko en se redressant vivement sur ses mains.

- Oui. Dès que j'aurai le temps. Il faut que tu me le rappelles par contre.

- Oui ! Aussi, Maman ?

- Hum ?

- Je veux prendre mon bain avec toi !

- Ce serait bien amusant, en effet. Allons le prendre toute de suite dans ce cas.

- Oui ! »

Elles prirent leur bain en parlant de tout et de rien. Puis vint le tour de Tanda et Nao une fois que les femmes eurent fini de le prendre. Balsa conduisit Motoko dans ses bras jusqu'à son futon, étendu dans le salon familial, aux côtés de ceux de ses frères déjà endormit. Les quatre futons formaient deux rangés de deux lits, collés ensembles. Les jumeaux partageaient le même pour le moment, vu leur petite taille et celui d'Alika était vide et un peu plus en retrait.

« Allez, c'est le temps d'aller dormir, sinon tu ne seras pas en forme pour ton entrainement demain.

- Oui. »

Elle lui baisa le front et Nao arriva au même moment avant de se coucher aux côtés de sa petite sœur.

« Ça va faire onze ans demain, sortit-il en regardant sa mère d'un regard qu'elle était incapable de déchiffrer. »

Le cœur de Balsa manqua un battement. Nao avait beau être le portrait craché de son père physiquement, et ses croyances spirituelles étaient très proches de la culture Yakue, il semblerait qu'il ait retenu de l'ancien caractère taciturne et laconique de sa mère, autrefois.

« Je sais, dit-elle avant de lui baiser la joue. Allez bonne nuit. »

Elle se déplaça sur ses genoux, replaça la couverture de ses jumeaux avant de se redresser et de monter au second étage, rejoindre Tanda. Juste avant de poser son pied sur la première marche, elle entendit Motoko bousculer son frère.

« Pourquoi t'as dit ça comme ça hein ?! Tu sais que c'est dur pour elle encore aujourd'hui ?! C'est notre Maman après tout !

- Je le sais bien, je ne voulais simplement pas passer à côté de l'anniversaire de Kasem.

- Je ne pense pas que Maman l'aurait oublié ! Tu aurais pu utiliser un ton différent pour lui dire, genre, un sourire, un ton plus doux ! C'est quand même elle qui t'a donné vie, ou je pourrais dire que tu as remplacé notre frère aîné, pris sa place !

- La ferme Motoko, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Je n'ai _jamais _remplacé Kasem, si tu verrais les esprits, tu comprendrais ! »

Balsa se racla la gorge pour les faire taire et les avertir qu'elle les entendait toujours, ce qui fonctionna. Motoko se retourna, dos à son frère, et ferma les yeux.

« Nao, t'es méchant ! finit-elle. Demande pardon à Maman demain. »

Il ne dit rien. Tanda accueillis Balsa dans ses bras et éteignit la bougie. Elle ne bougeait presque pas et s'était complètement mit en position fœtal, collée contre son flanc, en l'enlaçant d'un bras.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Balsa ?

- C'est demain... murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, susurra-t-il en caressant ses cheveux soyeux. On fera comme on l'a toujours fait.

- Les souvenirs de sa naissance me reviennent toujours en tête cette journée-là. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que tout est de ma faute...

- Balsa, rien n'est de ta faute, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- Si... j'ai encore cette culpabilité en moi, onze ans plus tard. Si j'étais restée avec toi pour au moins attendre sa naissance- »

Tanda la fit taire en l'embrassant et glissa sa main sur sa joue alors qu'une larme roulait sur la joue de sa femme.

« Arrête s'il te plait. Tu ne sens pas quelque chose, une ''présence'' quand tu es triste et que tu ne penses que du noir ?

- ... Toujours...

- Alors arrête de t'en faire. Kasem continue toujours de veiller sur toi, et sur nous tous. Il est toujours accroché et relié à toi, d'une façon. Je vois parfois vaguement une silhouette de lumière, ou même un point lumineux, dans ton dos ou sur ton épaule. Il s'accroche à toi, un peu comme... à la manière d'un bébé koala. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, alors, arrête de culpabiliser. »

Elle ne dit rien et préféra s'endormir dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques précisions à dire :<strong>

* Pour le physique des jumeaux, je les imagine tous les deux physiquement comme Karuna Yonsa (le père de Balsa), identiques à lui, mais version enfant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

* Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Amaya Muga, vous avez sans doute obligatoirement lu Yami no Moribito pour la connaître, est apparue dans le second tome. Elle m'était utile pour la suite. ^-^


	3. Part I: Chapter 3

**J'ai eu un peu de difficulté à le finaliser, mais bref ! Pour commencer, bonne année ! J'espère le mieux pour vous et vos amis et votre famille. Ensuite, j'ai complètement remarqué que j'avais oublié de mettre le dessin d'Amaya et d'Alika ensembles, donc vous pouvez aller le voir sur mon deviantart =) [voir fin du chapitre 2 pour le lien vers mon deviantart].**

**Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : Tribute to Kasem<strong>_

Alika ouvrit les yeux, couchée sur le ventre. Elle repensa à sa nuit et soupira de soulagement et de joie. Elle se retourna et posa son bras sur la taille nue de sa petite-amie avant de se blottir contre elle et de se rendormir. Amaya se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard et se retourna pour enlacer Alika contre sa poitrine.

« Amaya... chuchota-t-elle. J'ai encore envie de faire l'amour avec toi !

- Je l'ai fait une fois le matin... je l'ai un peu regretté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... je me suis rendormie après. Et j'ai passé tout droit. Faire l'amour m'endort par après. C'est pour ça que j'ai une préférence la nuit.

- Tu avais un rendez-vous ?

- Non, ma mère m'avait demandé des corvées à exécuter cette fois-là. Mais pour toi, je peux bien !

- Oh super !

- Après, tu seras une experte.

- Pas tant, j'ai besoin de plus d'expérience et donc, de pratique (elle sourit), c'est comme le maniement de la lance. »

Amaya sortit un rire diabolique et plaqua sa petite-amie sur le matelas. Elle écarta ses jambes et baissa la tête, dangereusement proche de son intimité. Alika ne posa pas de questions et eut un frisson en sentant la langue et la bouche de sa petite-amie sur son sexe. Elle poussa quelques gémissements au fur et à mesure qu'Amaya léchait ses parties intimes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le point de jouir… et de s'arrêter.

« Amaya ! grogna Alika de mécontentement.

- Héhé… »

Amaya s'écrasa contre elle, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle et reprenait des mouvements de bassin.

« C'est agréable, pas vrai ? dit Amaya.

- Oui. Continue plus fort…

- Si j'y vais plus fort, je te ferai mal…

- Fais-moi jouir ! Tu m'as coupé dans mon élan…

- Tu vas y parvenir… si t'arrête de parler. »

La jeune lancière se tut et se laissa mener par sa copine. Après avoir longuement fait l'amour, elle se redressa soudainement et observa Amaya, somnolente.

« Amaya ? Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

- Notre première fois ?

- Hum... en fait, ça s'est passé il y a onze ans. Quand je t'ai rencontré... tu veux venir chez nous ?

- Mais tu n'es pas prête à le dire, je ne veux pas te rendre mal à l'aise.

- Oh non ! On n'a qu'à dire que tu es mon amie retrouvée de Kanbal, juste une simple amie, bien que ça va être difficile...

- Je suis capable, ne t'en fait pas, sourit-elle. Alors, c'est quoi cet événement ?

- ... Mon frère, Kasem. Ça fait onze ans aujourd'hui qu'il est décédé avant la naissance, à six mois de grossesse.

- Ah ! Tu veux dire... celui que ta mère a perdu quand tu avais sept ans, et que tu es venue à Kanbal ?

- Oui.

- Ça fait exactement onze ans aujourd'hui donc…

- Est-ce que vous avez des cérémonies dans ta famille pour tes deux petites sœurs décédées* [référence chapitre 7 – Yami no Moribito] ?

- Oui, nous fêtons aussi leur anniversaire et les prions. C'est important, je trouve. »

Elles se levèrent, s'habillèrent et Amaya verrouilla les portes de son appartement avant de prendre la main d'Alika, idée d'en profiter un peu avant de rencontrer sa « belle-famille » qui ignorait encore tout de leur relation.

* * *

><p>Balsa se réveilla en premier et alla s'habiller, se lava le visage et descendit en bas. Elle s'empara de la boîte souvenir qu'avait fait Alika à sept ans en souvenir de son frère décédé et l'ouvrit. Elle prit de l'encens et alla dehors proche du cerisier en fleur. Elle alluma l'encens et déposa ses choses sur les plus basses branches.<p>

« Bon anniversaire, mon petit ange, salua-t-elle en s'agenouillant avant de prier. Hé bien. Onze ans aujourd'hui. Il y a quand même eu du changement depuis la dernière année. »

Nao se réveilla, se leva, se nettoya le visage et alla retrouver sa mère dehors.

« Maman ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- ... Désolée pour y hier soir. Je ne reconnais pas quand j'ai une attitude neutre ou pas sympas avec les autres... désolée si je t'ai blessée. »

Balsa sourit et l'invita à se rapprocher d'elle. Il le fit et s'agenouilla à son tour. Sa mère l'attira dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux à la manière qu'elle le faisait avec Chagum.

« Ça ne fait rien, c'est déjà oublié. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, et toi tu as remarqué les tiennes, c'est un très bon pas. C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris à maîtriser, bien plus tard que toi.

- De quoi ?

- Reconnaître ses torts. J'étais trop orgueilleuse dans ce temps-là... mais j'ai fini par me faire ouvrir les yeux grâce à vous. »

Nao sourit et ferma les yeux pour prier.

« Maman ?

- Hum ?

- Le dessin qu'Alika avait fait de Kasem quand il était bébé...

- Oui ?

- En fait, elle a raison. Il m'aurait beaucoup ressemblé. Je le vois parfois en rêve.

- Toi aussi ?

- Oui. Il vient jouer avec moi et me donne des conseils. Tu savais qu'il était le gardien de notre famille ?

- Je le savais. »

Ils se levèrent et regardèrent le cerisier dans la brise matinale. Puis, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur où les jumeaux étaient déjà en train de se bagarrer fraternellement alors que Motoko paressait dans son lit. Tanda était à la cuisine et accueilli les nouveaux arrivants.

« Bon matin, salua-t-il.

- On a installé les choses de Kasem pour son anniversaire, déclara Nao, fièrement.

- C'est bien. Je vais le prier moi aussi quand je vais sortir dehors. »

Ils déjeunèrent en famille, en parlant d'événements joyeux.

Karuna et Jiguro partirent escalader les arbres alors que Motoko préféra rester aux côtés de sa mère pour en savoir plus sur son premier frère aîné. Alika arriva enfin à sa maison en compagnie d'Amaya. La petite sœur tourna les yeux vers les nouvelles arrivantes et cria le nom de sa grande sœur.

« Ah, voilà Motoko, dit Alika en accueillant la petite bombe droit sur elle. Bonjour Motoko !

- Qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Amaya avec curiosité.

- C'est mon amie d'enfance retrouvée qui vient de Kanbal, mentit-elle.

- Coucou toi, sourit Amaya en regardant Motoko.

- Je peux lui donner un câlin ?

- Demande-lui.

- Je peux te donner un câlin ?

- Oui bien sûr ! »

Motoko se retira de sa sœur et enlaça Amaya sans gêne.

« Elle est très affectueuse, chuchota Alika à son oreille.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des petits frères et petites sœurs. »

Balsa vint à leur rencontre. Immédiatement, elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle reconnut les traits kanbalese d'Amaya et son visage. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis ses sept ans.

« Bonjour à vous, salua-t-elle.

- Salut Maman ! Je te présente Amaya Muga, tu sais ? La fille qui m'avait donné ma couverture et mon oreiller quand j'étais tombée dans la rivière à Kanbal quand j'avais sept ans ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Hé bien, re-bonjour à toi, Amaya.

- Bonjour Balsa-San !

- Tu es arrivée à Yogo depuis combien d'années ? Venez, on va aller parler proche du cerisier de Kasem... (elle regarda Motoko toujours agrippée à Amaya) Motoko ?

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas ! J'adore les enfants, surtout si ce sont les petits frères et sœurs d'Alika.

- Si ça ne fait rien, tant mieux. »

Elles allèrent s'asseoir devant le cerisier, sur le banc en bois.

« Nous avons déménagé un an après que vous soyez reparties. Pas parce que les luishas de Kanbal ne suffisaient pas, mais parce que mon père trouvait que c'était mieux pour notre salaire d'aller vivre à Yogo, et avec ce qu'Alika nous racontait, les paysages étaient magnifiques. Et elle a eu raison !

- Est-ce que ça vous a été bénéfique ?

- Oui. Grâce à ça, j'ai appris lentement à parler la langue de Yogo, bien qu'à la maison on parle beaucoup Kanbalese. Je ne suis plus obligée de marier un homme à partir de quinze ans, je peux faire ma propre vie ici. De plus, je ne suis pas servante et j'ai un emploi super.

- Quel est cet emploi ? s'enquit Balsa, fascinée du récit.

- Je m'occupe d'une garderie dans le bas-ougi pour les parents plus démunis. Puisque Kanbal est pauvre, la pauvreté des gens me touchent plus ici. Je ne charge pas cher et c'est suffisant pour payer mon loyer et mes dépenses personnelles.

- Je vois que ça vous a été bénéfique en effet. Et tu as retrouvé Alika il y a combien de temps ?

- Hum... Un an pile poil je dirais. En fait, ça a été un total hasard. Je l'ai croisé alors qu'elle se promenait avec Motoko en faisant des achats. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais sa lance m'a immédiatement convaincue que c'était bien mon amie d'enfance. J'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion.

- Comme c'est plaisant.

- Je vois qu'Alika a eu d'autres frères et sœurs après votre départ. J'ai aussi appris qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Kasem. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu venir rendre visite aujourd'hui. Ça me rappel mes deux petites sœurs décédées en bas âge, dont une de cette... hum... façon ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas pour un cent. »

La lancière sourit et Tanda arriva, surprit de voir sa fille aînée et Amaya.

« Ah ! Amaya, voici mon père, Tanda.

- Bonjour, enchantée, je suis Amaya Muga, se présenta-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

- Bonjour à toi. Ravi de te rencontrer enfin.

- Tanda, dit Balsa, je l'ai rencontré quand elle avait sept ans quand j'ai été à Kanbal, l'année où Kasem est décédé...

- Ah ! c'est donc toi, Alika me parlait beaucoup de toi quand elle est revenue de son voyage. Hé bin, c'est une coïncidence que vous vous êtes retrouvées après tant d'années.

- On le pense aussi, n'est-ce pas, Alichoue' ?

- Oui.

- 'Alichoue' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est _cute_ ! s'exclama Motoko. »

Amaya fit la connaissance de sa belle-famille. Les deux amoureuses se retenaient beaucoup de ne pas se coller devant eux et c'était presqu'une torture quand Alika voulait tenir la main de son amie mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas. À la place, elle prenait son bras pour l'attirer ailleurs. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt où Alika approcha Amaya de son visage et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles s'embrassèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que des pas se fassent entendre. Immédiatement, elles se lâchèrent.

« Ka-Kasem... murmura Alika, perdue et enivrée de leur baiser.

- Eh non. C'est Nao.

- Je t'en prie, ne dit rien aux parents...

- T'inquiète, motus et bouche-cousue.

- Promis ?

- Sur la tête de Kasem. Que tu embrasses une fille, un homme ou un loup, ça me dérange pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? demanda-t-elle sans même le regarder.

- Je regardais quelque chose de marrant.

- Ok... Amaya, je te présente Nao. Le petit intello, érudit et Yakue de la famille. Nao, voici Amaya...

- Bonjour, fit Amaya.

- Bonjour, fit Nao à son tour. Tu es la petite-amie d'Alika, donc ?

- Oui... mais chut !

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien. Ça ne me choque même pas. Bon, je retourne regarder mes choses. Vous voulez voir ? »

Les deux amoureuses se regardèrent et le suivirent. Plus loin, proche d'un cours d'eau, deux tortues se tenaient là, en train de s'accoupler.

« Des tor-tortues, soupira Alika. Mais quel sujet passionnant as-tu là !

- Non, regardez. »

Le mâle tortue cogna sur la carapace de la femelle et se positionna par-dessus elle avant de commencer à pousser des cris. Immédiatement, Alika pouffa de rire avec Amaya.

« Nao, tu assouvies ton esprit sexuel ? rit-elle.

- Non. Je suis asexuel.

- Ah... dommage. »

Après ce petit éclat de rire, elles retournèrent au refuge. Alika montra les différentes pièces et parti s'asseoir au salon. Amaya ne savait pas trop si elle pouvait se coller ou si elle devait rester comme elles étaient assises. L'envie était vraiment forte. Balsa entra à l'intérieur et sa fille aînée lui demanda si Amaya pouvait rester à dormir.

« Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun inconvénient, sourit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites généralement pour fêter la fête de Kasem ? demanda l'invitée.

- Voyons voir... nous pensons à lui, on met ses affaires sur les branches du cerisier et on se rassemble en famille pour passer du bon temps, ensembles. On se raconte souvent des anecdotes comiques, surtout quand mes enfants étaient trop jeunes pour s'en rappeler.

- Maman ! se vexa Alika.

- Oh ? Je ne l'ai pas dit assez souvent ?

- De quoi ? voulut savoir Amaya, curieuse.

- Alika mangeait tout le temps quand elle était bébé. Juste quand elle est née, pas le temps de la caresser, directement elle est allée à mon sein, rit Balsa alors que sa fille se mettait la tête dans un oreiller pour cacher ses rougeurs. »

Karuna entra dans la pièce au même moment.

« Tiens, une autre anecdote à raconter. J'ai eu cinq grossesses et six bébés sont sortis de mon corps sans problèmes !

- Sauf pour Karuna, rectifia Alika en le regardant. Toi, tu as décidé de naître les fesses en premier.

- Désolée... ? s'excusa-t-il.

- Mais voyons Karuna, ce n'est pas grave, ricana Balsa.

- Mais je suis pas né correctement...

- Tu es en vie et en santé, c'est ce qui compte.

- Heureusement que Oneesama était là, hein ? ajouta Alika alors que son frère baissait la tête. Tu as une dette envers moi.

- Quelle ?

- Un bisou chaque matin et chaque soir ! Hahaha ! »

Il fit une moue et embrassa sa grande sœur sur la joue. Balsa dodelina la tête, amusée. Au dîner, Amaya vit de quoi les repas avaient l'air dans sa belle-famille. Les jumeaux n'étaient jamais satisfaits de leurs assiettes et continuaient de se voler de la nourriture, tandis que Nao était en train de raconter ses nouvelles découvertes et légendes prises dans le grand livre ancien Yakue. Amaya n'avait pas grand-chose à dire sur elle, donc, elle préféra observer. Alika chercha discrètement sa main sous la table et la serra. Les deux affichèrent un regard complice et un étrange sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des parents.

« Les filles ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait si rire ?

- Oh ! on a une anecdote de Kanbal à raconter ! mentit l'aînée.

- J'aimerai bien l'entendre.

- Oui, ce serait divertissant, rajouta Tanda.

- Bon voyez-vous, durant notre voyage à Kanbal quand j'avais sept ans, j'ai été un peu à l'école Kanbalese. C'est là où j'ai rencontré Amaya-Chan. Il y avait, ce qu'on appelle, un populaire : Shozen-le-jaloux. Il était jaloux que je sois devenue le centre d'attention quand je suis arrivée en classe. Donc, il m'a défiée en combat.

- Alika lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Par après, Shozen ne la regardait plus et l'évitait comme la peste ! rit Amaya. Vraiment, un jaloux. D'où il tire bien son nom.

- D'ailleurs, Maman, j'en ai une à raconter de toi.

- Ah ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Quand tu avais trois ans, apparemment, ton papa allait rendre visite à Tante Yuka. La première chose que tu as faite, a été de grimper dans l'arbre Yuka avant de te casser le bras !

- Tu vois Karuna ?! On est pas si singe que ça ! s'exclama Jiguro, très fier.

- Tu marques un point, avoua Balsa en riant. Moi aussi j'en ai une. »

Elle regarda les deux jumeaux.

« Quand je suis tombée enceinte de vous deux, vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous bagarrer dans mon ventre. Après, je me demande pas pourquoi vous adorez vous battre.

- À qui le dis-tu ? soupira Tanda. Ils m'ont donné des coups de pieds dans le dos quand tu te collais à moi.

- Mais tu n'endurais pas ça 24 heures sur 24, se reprit-elle. J'avais doublé de volume, mon ventre aussi. J'avais même de la difficulté à m'asseoir et à me lever !

- Je m'en souviens, ricana-t-il, recevant une faible claque sur la main. Tu ressemblais à un chibi !

- Tanda... surveille tes arrières ! Au fait, Amaya ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes temps libres ?

- Hum... J'aime beaucoup coudre, dessiner, écrire un peu. En général, je fais ça quand mes amis sont tous occupés ou que j'ai du temps libre pour moi. Je couds des vêtements pour les familles plus démunis.

- On s'entendrait bien ensembles ! s'exclama Motoko. Moi aussi je fais de la couture !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu vois ? C'est moi qui ai fait ma robe... à l'aide de Maman et Papa, mais je l'ai fait !

- Elle est très jolie. Tu seras experte plus tard, j'en suis sûre. »

Motoko sourit. En soirée, Torogai arriva à son tour et comprit immédiatement le lien d'attachement entre Alika et Amaya. Pourtant, elle ne laissa point paraître.

« Amaya, voici Torogai-Shi. Notre grand-mère Yakue. Elle peut avoir un fort caractère.

- Alika, je t'entends, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça.

- Je te l'avais bien dit...

- Enchantée, je suis Amaya Muga. Je viens de Kanbal.

- Enchantée moi aussi, mais je l'ai déjà remarqué. Tu as les mêmes traits que Balsa, fit Torogai en s'emparant d'une bouteille de saké.

- Ah non ! s'écria Alika. Vous n'allez pas encore boire ?!

- Pfff... je peux choisir ce que je veux boire et ce ne sera pas une jeune gamine comme toi qui va m'en empêcher, répliqua la vieille chamane avant de s'asseoir. »

Les deux amoureuses prirent leur bain ensembles en se rappelant de leur premier bain ensembles quand elles avaient sept ans. Elles en profitèrent pour se coller davantage et s'embrasser en surveillant les environs. Rendues dans le salon familial, les jumeaux, trop excités à l'idée d'avoir de la visite qui partage leur pièce pour une nuit, ne dormaient pas encore et questionnaient Amaya sans arrêt. Motoko leur demandait d'arrêter, mais ils recommençaient cinq minutes plus tard. Alika décida donc d'emmener son futon dans la pièce de la cuisine, idée d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec sa petite-copine et ne pas être obligée de partager sa petite-amie avec sa famille. Balsa intervint lorsqu'elle vit qu'Amaya commençait à être embarrassée lorsque Jiguro et Karuna lui demandèrent :

« As-tu un petit copain ?

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Il a quel âge ?

- Est-il grand ?

- De quelle nationalité est-il ?

- Tu vas avoir des enfants plus tard ?

- Combien ?

- Plus de filles ?

- Ou plus de garçons ? »

Alika se figea et, intérieurement, un volcan faisait rage. _C'est moi sa COPINE !_ ragea-t-elle en regarda discrètement ses petits frères. Nao l'observa et ne fit même pas un regard de « je le sais » et préféra adopter son regard neutre.

« Jiguro, Karuna, ça suffit ! conclut Balsa en regardant leur invitée. Désolée, ils sont trop curieux.

- Je suis habituée, sourit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Bon allez, au lit les plus jeunes.

- Mais Maman... allèrent répliquer les deux jumeaux. »

Balsa resta neutre et ne sourcilla même pas. Ils comprirent le message instantanément et allèrent se coucher. Nao avait toujours son nez dans son livre qui parlait des anges.

« En référence à Kasem ? demanda-t-elle.

- Exacte. Dis Maman ? Tu crois aux anges et esprits ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question !

- Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais que Kasem est notre gardien de famille ?

- Absolument. Tu as peur que je l'oubli ? Tu me l'as déjà dit ce matin.

- Non... je voulais juste... me rassurer qu'il soit toujours dans notre famille.

- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Ne te couche pas trop tard. »

Motoko était déjà dans un demi-sommeil, mais elle sentit bien les lèvres de sa mère sur son front. Balsa passa ensuite dans la salle à manger où Alika et Amaya parlaient tout bas, voire même, trop bas.

« Maman ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que je peux fermer le rideau ? Celui qui sépare la cuisine en deux ?

- Et qui cache aussi la vue depuis le second étage ? rit-elle.

- Oui... fit-elle timidement.

- Il n'y a aucuns inconvénients, vous êtes assez vieilles pour être responsables. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard cependant.

- Sûre ! »

La lancière monta au second étage pour se préparer à dormir alors que sa fille aînée fermait le rideau bien fermement.

« Tu crois que tu as éveillé un doute dans sa tête ? s'inquiéta Amaya à son oreille.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle comprend que j'ai quand même droit à ma propre intimité sans toujours avoir mes parents sur mon dos.

- C'est vrai... est-ce qu'on peut s'embrasser ?

- Sous les couettes... ! »

Amaya se cacha et Alika l'inonda de baisers.

« J'ai tellement l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal... murmura la jeune femme Kanbalese.

- Moi non.

- Je ne pourrai pas tenir ce jeu très longtemps...

- Je sais... promis, ce sera pour bientôt.

- J'espère... mais il faut que tu sois prête. Au moins, je sais à quoi ressemble ta famille.

- Tu l'apprécies ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien. »

La jeune lancière colla sa petite-amie contre elle. Bien blottit dans les bras d'Alika, Amaya s'endormit lentement en humant son odeur.


	4. Part I: Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Ma famille d'abord**_

* * *

><p>Balsa se réveilla, se leva et descendit en bas en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop faire de bruit pour sa fille aînée et son amie qui dormaient juste à côté. Les draps bougèrent et Amaya sortit de derrière le rideau. La Maman pu mieux observer l'amie de sa fille aînée plus en profondeur au naturel. Elle était grande, 1m73, soit cinq centimètres de plus que Balsa et avait les traits typiquement Kanbalese. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et très long qui lui arrivaient en bas des fesses avec une frange en multiple petite mèche. Ses petits yeux montraient qu'elle venait tout juste de se réveiller.<p>

« Bon matin, lui souhaita Balsa en souriant.

- Oh ! bon matin, répondit-elle un peu timidement en sortant de sa ''cachette''. Dites, avez-vous de l'eau et une serviette ?

- Pour te nettoyer le visage ?

- Oui...

- Oui, je vais te préparer ça.

- Merci.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, Amaya-Chan.

- D'accord, je le ferai prochainement, sourit-elle. »

Balsa alla chercher le bac, le remplit d'eau propre et prit une serviette avant de passer le tout à Amaya qui se lava le visage avec joie.

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux, moins sale de la nuit, disons, sourit-elle.

- C'est vrai que ça offre cette sensation. »

Après s'être nettoyée le visage, la jeune adulte se mit à disposition pour aider sa 'belle-mère'.

« Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

- Oh, tu es notre invitée, tu n'as pas à faire quoique ce soit.

- Ça tombe mal, sourit-elle timidement. Je n'aime pas ça me sentir inutile. Est-ce que tu veux que je mette la table pour le petit déjeuner ? Que je fasse quelque chose dans les déjeuners ?

- Oh ! tu peux mettre la table, les baguettes sont dans l'armoire là, les plats juste ici, et les verres et les tasses dans la même armoires que les baguettes.

- D'accord ! Merci ! »

Amaya mit la table avec une organisation remarquable et les draps bougèrent. Elle arrêta ses mouvements, déposa ses ustensiles et se pencha vers Alika qui avait uniquement sortit la tête hors du rideau, l'air maussade, les cheveux entremêlés.

« Bien dormit ?

- ... Vous aimez ça faire du bruit, hein ? grogna-t-elle.

- Alichoue', voyons, il faut se lever.

- Grrrr... J'aime dormir.

- Je sais. Aller, dix minutes et ensuite, vient nous aider, ordonna Amaya à la grande surprise de Balsa. »

Sa petite-amie ronchonna et osa se réveiller en se secouant la tête, plier son futon, ranger les oreillers et la couverture avant de tirer totalement le rideau.

« Elle t'obéit aux doigts et à l'œil tandis que je dois constamment répéter ! s'étonna Balsa.

- C'est mon secret, sourit Amaya tandis qu'Alika revenait changée, accompagnée de Motoko qui s'empressa d'aller enlacer l'invitée.

- Bon matin 'Maya-Chan ! salua la plus petite sœur.

- Bonjour à toi, Motoko-Chan.

- Maman, est-ce qu'il y a de quoi que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

- Non, tout a été fait par notre invitée. »

Motoko fit une moue.

« Mais tu peux m'aider à faire le déjeuner.

- Ali', va te nettoyer le visage, commanda Amaya.

- Oui, chef...

- Regarde ! s'écria Balsa. Comment fais-tu ?

- Je n'en sais rien, en fait... je crois que je dois avoir une autorité naturelle, rit-elle.

- Ça se pourrait bien. »

Les autres membres de la famille suivirent et les jumeaux commencèrent déjà à se bagarrer avant de faire un compliment à Amaya.

« Hey Jiguro, on a une beauté.

- On va bien manger, finalisa Jiguro.

- Vous voyez pas que vous la rendez mal à l'aise ?! s'exclama Motoko.

- Ça ira Motoko, je suis habituée, sourit-elle alors qu'Alika s'assoyait à ses côtés et prit son bras de façon possessive. »

Après le déjeuner, Nao alla dans la forêt pour se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Il ouvrit son cahier pour prendre des notes et faire des croquis lorsqu'il entendit un gazouillis puissant proche de lui. Il se retourna et fouilla partout des yeux. Il le réentendit et son regard bleu se planta sur un oisillon. Pourtant, l'oisillon était plutôt gros et semblait être tombé de son nid. Il déposa son livre et s'approcha lentement pour éviter de l'effrayer. L'oisillon ne bougea pas de sa place en voyant Nao arriver et continua de jeter un cri strident. Il nota que l'animal avait presque plus de plumage de bébé, et que ça semblait être un juvénile. Il s'approcha un peu plus et tendit les mains pour pouvoir le tenir, mais l'oisillon sauta de la pierre, battit un peu des ailes avant de s'écraser sur le sol et de sautiller. Il le ré attrapa et vit son père arriver ; qui semblait prêt à aller accueillir des plantes médicinales avec Motoko et descendre au bas-ougi pour quelques jours.

« Papa, regarde !

- Oh ?

- Un oisillon blessé ! s'exclama sa petite sœur.

- Non, la reprit Nao, il a plutôt l'air de ne pas savoir comment voler...

- Tu devrais le laisser à sa place, ses parents ne sont peut-être pas loin, indiqua Tanda.

- Je sais, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse manger par les animaux de la forêt... (il retint l'oisillon qui se débattait tout en tentant de ne pas abîmer les ailes de son plumage) En plus, regarde, il ouvre le bec !

- Il a peut-être faim ? tenta Motoko en regardant l'oisillon de près en caressant sa petite tête de son doigt. »

Tanda déposa ses choses sur le sol et s'approcha de plus près. Il approcha son doigt et vit que l'oiseau ouvrit tout grand son bec.

« On dirait qu'il veut mordre, sourit Nao. Tu crois que je devrais lui donner à manger ? Des vers peut-être ?

- Il va falloir que tu les mâches pour lui.

- Hum... tu peux m'en trouver Papa ?

- Eh, tu ne vas pas vraiment faire ça ?

- S'il le faut, oui. Trouve-moi-en, s'il te plait.

- Oniisan t'es dégueulasse... »

Le père de famille soupira et alla fouiller dans ses objets avant de ressortir un pot dans lequel quelques vers de terre bien vivant grouillaient. Nao n'osa pas relâcher son emprise du bébé oiseau, idée qu'il ne resaute pas encore dans les airs. Tanda approcha le ver du bec de l'oiseau en espérant qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec. Après lui avoir donné à manger, son fils décida de reposer le bébé oiseau à la place où il l'avait trouvé et de le veiller en attendant qu'il soit certain que le petit animal soit en sécurité.

« Et toi tu vas où Papa ?

- Je m'absente pour quelques jours au Bas Ougi. Maman est au courant et ta petite sœur voulait m'accompagner.

- D'accord. »

Son père partit à sa cueillette avec sa petite sœur tandis que Nao se dirigea vers le refuge pour retrouver sa mère qui polissait encore sa lance.

« Maman ? demanda Nao.

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Tu es seule ?

- Oui, Motoko a accompagnée Papa et les jumeaux sont dehors en train de jouer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hier, c'était la fête de Kasem... Tu sais que je vois ce que les autres ne voient pas.

- Oui.

- Tu sais aussi que je suis neutre. Un neutre pur qu'on voit rarement.

- Exact. Pourquoi ?

- Comme grand-Maman Torogai-Shi, je suis un portail. Je relie les esprits au monde vivant... Et quand je le veux, je peux me faire posséder par l'un d'eux. Mais je ne laisse pas passer n'importe qui via mon corps.

- D'accord.

- Puisque tu es ma maman, je vais le faire devant toi. N'aies pas peur, ça ne va pas être dangereux. Je suis en présence d'un d'entre eux et il veut te dire quelque chose...

- J'en vois de toutes les couleurs avec Tanda et Torogai-Shi. Je n'ai pas peur, il en faut plus pour m'effrayer.

- D'accord. Bon, je dois juste prendre sa position... »

Nao se plaça en petit bonhomme, les genoux près de son corps et ferma les yeux. Balsa déposa son arme et ne bougea pas un poil. Puis, il leva lentement la tête, un air totalement différent qu'à son habitude. Il avait l'air réservé et gêné. Ce que Balsa remarqua fut le changement couleur d'yeux. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus bruns. Soudain, Nao tendit timidement ses bras en guise d'un câlin et observait intensément Balsa. Comme si il attendait de quoi d'elle.

« Tu veux un câlin ? »

Il hocha affirmativement la tête lentement. Alors Balsa ouvrit lentement ses bras et l'invita à se réfugier dans les siens. Son fils se catapulta sur elle et la serra fort de ses petits bras. Elle sentit ses petites mains agripper le dos de son kimono rouge, avec force. Comme si elle lui avait manqué. Nao enfouis sa tête dans sa poitrine et soupira d'aise.

« ... _Maman_... murmura-t-il d'une voix enfantine, plus enfantine que la sienne. »

Il resta un moment comme ça avant de se décoller un peu et de regarder Balsa.

« _Maman_... répéta-t-il.

- Eh... Nao ? »

Il hocha non vivement.

« _Tu me connais déjà... Hier... _

- ... Kasem ? essaya-t-elle. »

Il sourit et se recolla le nez dans sa poitrine.

« _Ça fait du bien... de pouvoir enfin serrer... ma Maman dans mes bras... et sentir son odeur... _»

Balsa sentit son cœur se serrer et elle se mit à pleurer et resserra encore plus son étreinte. Kasem lui dit qu'il veillait sur eux mais surtout sur elle.

« Pourquoi je t'ai perdu... ? osa-t-elle enfin demandé. Si j'étais restée au repos pendant tout ce temps, est-ce que tu serais venu au monde ?

- _Hum... Je ne sais pas. Mais d'après mes petites recherches, tu n'es pas responsable de ma mort. _

- Eh, oui. Je n'ai quand même pas fait attention.

- _Quand je suis décédé dans ton ventre, que faisais-tu ?_

- Je pense que je dormais et me reposai chez Tante Yuka ?

- _Voilà. À ce moment, ton corps était dysfonctionnel. _

- Pardon ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- _Le monde des esprits est un monde mystérieux, remplis de mystères. Je ne peux te dire d'où ou de qui je le sais, mais je sais que ton corps était dysfonctionnel. Et que quelque chose n'était pas placé à la bonne place, ce qui a causé ta fausse couche. Tu sais, le genre de truc qui nous alimente quand on est dans ton ventre ?_

_- Le délivre ?_

_- Oui. Il semblerait qu'il m'empêchait de sortir naturellement…_

_- Ah… _»

La mère de famille fit une moue intriguée et triste à la fois, mais Kasem lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« _Je sais que tu me vois en tant que Nao, mais moi, de mes yeux, je me vois en tant que moi. Je suis toujours là, même si tu ne me vois pas. Après ma mort, j'ai pu décider si j'allais renaître dans le corps d'une autre femme, toi à nouveau ou si je voulais veiller sur vous. J'ai décidé le dernier choix. _

- Au moins, je sais que tu veilles sur nous.

- _Est-ce que je peux venir te voir plus souvent avec le corps de Nao ?_

- Seulement si tu me préviens avant.

- _D'accord ! Merci Maman !_ »

Il lui donna un dernier câlin avant de se retirer d'elle.

« C'est moi, Nao, dit-il.

- De retour parmi nous. Que faisais-tu en attendant ?

- Je dormais dans ma tête.

- Ah...

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai conscience de tout ce qui se passe quand je me laisse posséder. Alors, il a répondu à tes plus grandes intrigues le concernant ?

- Assez oui. Merci.

- Pas de trouble. »

Il se redressa et repartit dans son grand livre.

* * *

><p>Motoko se redressa en montra ses plantes médicinales.<p>

« Elles sont jolies ?

- Oui, tu as bien choisi Motoko-Chan.

- Est-ce qu'on en a assez pour les jours suivant au bas-ougi.

- Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu veux aller voir Tante Saya et Tonton Tohya ?

- Je les aime bien, mais je voudrais passer plus de temps avec toi, Papa. »

Tanda sourit en entendant ça. En dépit de ces paroles, il savait que ses enfants l'adoraient et que pour rien, il n'échangerait sa femme et sa famille. Il caressa sa tête et ils allèrent vers le Bas-Ougi. En arrivant à son kiosque, il sortit de l'encre et une feuille de papier parchemin et donna le tout à sa fille pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie. Il vit des clients habituels et une en particulier qui venait acheter les mêmes herbes médicinales et qui pouvait passer des heures à parler avec lui. Elle semblait être originaire du village Yakue métissé, le village Yashiro.

« Bien le bonjour Tomoe-San.

- Bonjour Tanda-San. Ça faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu ici.

- J'ai été pas mal occupé en effet. J'ai en ma possession vos herbes médicinales habituelles. »

Il fouilla dans son sac et lui offrit alors qu'elle sortait son argent.

« Et voilà pour vous, dit-elle.

- Et votre commande.

- Humm, pensa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Motoko. Qui est-ce ? C'est la première fois que je la vois avec vous. Est-ce votre enfant ?

- Oui, c'est ma fille. Elle s'appelle Motoko et elle a...

- J'ai bientôt sept ans ! répondit-elle avec joie.

- Quelle adorable petite frimousse. Mais elle a quelques traits qui me rappellent ceux de Kanbal. Bien que je n'ai pas souvent vu des gens venant de Kanbal.

- Sa Maman et ma femme, par la même occasion, est originaire de Kanbal. C'est tout à fait normal.

- Dès que vous aurez finit votre travail, ça vous dirait d'aller manger à un restaurant avec moi ? »

Tanda figea un instant, mais sa fille tira sa manche.

« S'il te plait Papa, dis oui !

- Eh bien je...

- Dis oui ! continua de le supplier Motoko.

- Je pense que pour ce soir, ça pourrait être bien.

- Parfait, donc je vais venir vous revoir dès que vous aurez fini. »

Et elle les quitta. Après leur journée, la dénommée Tomoe vint les voir et offrit même une petite douceur à Motoko qui était sautillante de joie : des hekimooms. En voyant cette friandise, Tanda se rappela vivement de Chagum et quand il les accompagnait il y a de cela près d'une douzaine d'années. Il ferma son kiosque, passa à l'auberge pour y déposer ses choses et accompagna Tomoe qui tenait déjà la main de sa fille. Ils s'assirent et il décida de payer la commande.

« Je pouvais le faire Tanda-San.

- Ce ne serait pas très galant de ma part venant d'un homme, sourit-il. »

Elle lui renvoya son sourire.

« Vous sortez souvent au restaurant avec votre femme ? se renseigna la jeune femme.

- En fait... je ne peux pas vraiment. J'ai trois autres enfants à m'occuper. La plus vieille est assez âgée pour se débrouiller seule.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle alors que l'entrée de leur repas commençait à être servit.

- Dix-huit ans. (Il regarda la serveuse) Merci. Et vous ? D'après ce je vois, vous êtes d'origine Yakue métissée ?

- Oui, vous avez raison. Ma mère était une femme de Yogo et mon père un homme Yakue venant de Yashiro.

- Êtes-vous mariée ?

- Non. Et vous ? »

Il montra sa main gauche avec l'anneau en or. Il crut percevoir une légère déception dans les yeux de Tomoe, mais elle se reprit assez vite. Le repas arriva et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Motoko racontait toutes, mais bien toutes les anecdotes que sa famille vivait, rendant Tanda parfois un peu embarrassé. Le restant de la soirée, ils la passèrent à marcher proche du petit ruisseau à parler et à mieux se connaître.

* * *

><p>Au soleil couchant, Balsa prépara le souper en essayant de deviner combien ils allaient être au repas du soir. Tanda et Motoko ne seraient pas de retour avant trois ou quatre jours, ce qui réduisait leur nombre de deux. Alika avait complètement oublié de la prévenir si elle reviendrait à l'heure du souper avec son amie Amaya, elle fit donc un peu plus de nourriture que le nombre présent. Elle était en train de faire cuire le riz lorsqu'un drôle bruit attira son attention et qu'elle usa de ses réflexes pour retenir le meuble dont les trois tiroirs allaient tomber sur Karuna.<p>

« Doux seigneur, faites doucement les jumeaux. Heureusement que Maman était là !

- Désolée... s'excusèrent-ils alors que Nao passait avec son livre pour s'asseoir à leur table. »

Elle soupira et continua la préparation. Le souper se passa relativement dans le calme. Elle prit son bain en compagnie de ses trois fils. Ce qui fut un moment plaisant.

« Ne lui met pas du savon dans les yeux, avertit-elle Jiguro qui voulait mousser les cheveux de son jumeau.

- Je lui en mets pas, Maman...

- Tu me tires les cheveux ! gémit Karuna. »

Nao souriait en les voyant s'amuser tout en se lavant, un peu plus à l'écart.

« Maman, sortit Karuna qui continuait de se faire jouer dans les cheveux.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi t'as pleins de cicatrices ?

- Ce sont des marques de mes combats précédents.

- Maman est une guerrière ! sortit Jiguro. Et quand je serai plus vieux, je serai comme elle !

- Alors pourquoi t'as une cicatrise proche du ventre ? demanda Karuna en s'approchant avant de toucher à la cicatrice sur son flanc droit, créer lors de son combat dans les rizières. Un des bébés que t'as eu est sorti par-là ? »

En entendant ça, Balsa pouffa de rire* avant de s'approcher et de lui rincer les cheveux.

« Non poussin. C'est une ancienne blessure que j'ai reçu en protégeant le jeune prince... ou plutôt Mikado ?... Bref, il y a quelques années de cela. Avant même votre naissance.

- Vous en avez de l'imagination, sortit Nao en marchant vers eux. »

Ils sortirent tous du bain et se séchèrent avant de se mettre en pyjama. Les jumeaux voulurent se coucher aux côtés de Balsa tandis que Nao allait se coucher, seul, au rez-de-chaussée. La mère de famille ne ferma pas les yeux, ou du moins, dormirait sur une oreille jusqu'au retour de sa fille aînée. Elle bougea un peu et Jiguro gémit dans son sommeil, chose qui fit en sorte qu'elle arrêta un instant de bouger et elle commença à fredonner une berceuse tout en caressant ses cheveux. Elle commençait à entrer en transe entre le réveil et le sommeil quand elle entendit un grand boum et quelqu'un jeter un juron. Son sursaut avait fait bouger Karuna et Jiguro qui se réveillèrent en même temps.

« ... Bordel de marde ! C'est qui qui a laissé trainer sa lance ?! résonna la voix d'Alika, décidemment frue.

- Oneechan, la ferme, Maman et les jumeaux dorment.

- Bin, au moins, elle sait que je suis revenue !

- Chuuuuuuuuut !

- Au lit.

- T'es pas Maman.

- Au lit pareil.

- Baisse le ton.

- Bin je pense qu'ils sont déjà réveillés.

- T'es pas croyable.

- Tu te crois plus mature que moi ?! »

Tenant les deux jumeaux dans chacun de ses bras, Balsa descendit calmer les ardeurs de ses deux enfants aînés.

« Désolée ma grande, c'est moi qui a laissé traîner ma lance au sol. Tu as faim ?

- Un peu.

- Il reste encore des restants du souper de ce soir. Je suis contente de voir que tu es revenue comme prévu.

- Je tiens mes promesses.

- Nous on retourne se coucher. Bonne nuit ma belle. (elle bisa le front d'Alika)

- Bonne nuit Maman. »

* * *

><p>Tanda retourna à son auberge, seul en compagnie de sa fille qui ne faisait que vanter les qualités et la douceur de Tomoe. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne compare pas trop Balsa à elle.<p>

« Comment as-tu aimé ta soirée ?

- J'ai aimé ! Tomoe-San est gentille et jolie !

- Tu l'apprécies bien ?

- Oui, tu crois que Maman et elle pourront se rencontrer un jour ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ce serait bien !

- On verra. Aller, il est assez tard, on doit dormir. »

Ils se changèrent et se couchèrent, Motoko collée contre son père. Après deux jours passés dans le bas-ougi, deux jours en compagnie de Tomoe, Tanda croisa quelqu'un de familier qu'il ne pensait pas croiser...

* * *

><p>Alika marchait en compagnie de sa petite-amie, main dans la main. Elle n'avait cependant pas prévu ce qui allait arriver. Elle embrassa Amaya sur la bouche quand elle tourna la tête, se sentant fixée un instant. Le monde arrêta de tourner autour d'elle. Elle se détacha d'Amaya comme si une abeille l'avait piquée.<p>

« Pa-pa-pa-PAPA ?! »

Tanda, qui tenait Motoko par la main, accompagné de Tomoe, ne s'attendait visiblement pas à croiser sa fille aînée, au milieu de la foule de roturier. Et il était encore figé d'avoir vu ce qui s'était passé précédemment. Elle se figea et imagina les pires scénarios dans sa tête. Alors, au lieu de s'expliquer, elle prit la fuite avec sa petite-amie, prise d'une effroyable terreur.

« Papa, c'était Alika-Oneesama ça ? demanda Motoko, pas certaine.

- Oui...

- Elle a embrassé Maya-Chan ?

- Oui... je crois que oui. »

* * *

><p><strong>Petite aide concernant Nao : Nao est un portail, ce qui signifie qu'il peut laisser les esprits – ceux qu'il veut, bien sûr – prendre possession de son corps et, ceux-ci, peuvent se sentir «vivant» d'une certaine manière. Et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est un portail spirituel. <strong>

*****_Dans ce contexte-là, je pense que Balsa ne pouvait même pas imagine se faire ouvrir le ventre pour sortir un bébé de là (césarienne). Donc, c'est pour ça qu'elle prend ça très à la légère – antiquité, on se comprend._


	5. Part I: Chapter 5

**En premier lieu, j'aimerai encore remercier **_Luka – chan 64_ **pour son soutien et ses reviews et qui continue toujours de lire mes fanfics de Seirei no Moribito. Je dois avouer que c'est également la seule qui laisse ses impressions bien que j'aille des lecteurs invisibles.**

**Donc pour elle, voilà l'arrivée du chapitre 5 ! J'espère que ça te plaira =D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5 : Instinct Maternel<strong>_

Ça faisait désormais une semaine que Tanda était revenu avec Motoko du Bas-Ougi. Alika venait de moins en moins souvent et s'évadait silencieusement. Comme toute bonne mère, Balsa commençait à s'en inquiéter. Elle déposa les plats sur la table pour le repas du midi et leva la tête vers son mari et son fils qui revenaient.

« Ah vous voilà ! Le dîner est prêt.

- Balsa, fais manger les enfants, on doit parler ensembles.

- Eh... d'accord. »

Elle accueillit Nao en posant un moment sa main sur son épaule.

« Peux-tu servir Jiguro et Karuna, mon grand ?

- Oui, oui.

- Merci mon cœur. »

Puis, elle fit signe à Tanda de sortir dehors. Elle retira son tablier et s'assit sur le quai.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai croisé notre fille au Bas-Ougi, dit-il, le visage sombre. Il y a une semaine.

- Et... ? Elle va bien au moins ? Elle parle peu depuis un moment.

- Je me le demande. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle le poussa à continuer.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça comme elle était malade ? Est-elle malade pour de vrai ?

- Balsa ! Si elle allait toujours au Bas-Ougi, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait un crush sur un garçon... Je l'ai vu embrassé Amaya sur la bouche !

- Ah... C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a jamais présenté un petit-ami... c'était donc Amaya sa petite-copine !

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?!

- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait qu'elle aime une femme ? Tant que notre aînée est heureuse avec ça, c'est le principal non ?

- Elle ne m'a rien expliquée. Elle est partie en courant.

- Elle a donc pris la fuite, donc maintenant, je suppose qu'elle a peur de ma réaction... de se montrer au refuge et s'absente de plus en plus. Je pense que je comprends mieux maintenant. Tanda, ça te fait peur ?

- Pourquoi j'aurai peur ?

- ... Tu espérais avoir des petits-enfants avec elle ?

- Je—

- Il nous reste encore cinq, eh... je veux dire quatre autres beaux enfants. Je peux te promettre que tu auras des petits-enfants. Allez, viens manger maintenant. Sinon, tu mangeras froid... et tu n'es pas toi quand tu as faim... (elle fit un clin d'œil) »

Le dîner se passa sans trop d'encombre vers le midi, mais Balsa devait avouer que l'absence de son aînée changeait tout. Après le repas, Tanda s'occupa de ses plantes médicinales et Balsa passa du temps avec chacun de ses enfants. Et dès qu'ils furent tous couchés, le soir, elle ré aborda la question sur l'homosexualité de sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange avec elle ? Dis-le moi bien franchement, je suis sa mère après tout... et tu es mon mari.

- ... Je n'ai jamais vu un Yakue dans une relation homosexuelle... je croyais qu'elle allait se tourner vers un homme... mais elle est avec une femme, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut avoir une relation sexuelle avec une femme.

- Comme quand tu me fais l'amour quoi. As-tu peur qu'elle rende Motoko, Nao, Jiguro et Karuna gays et lesbienne ?

- Oui, surtout. Ça pourrait les choquer.

- Ils sont encore jeunes pour comprendre les sentiments amoureux... Et je ne pense pas que ça va les choquer. Serais-tu capable de la jeter hors du refuge ? Parce que si ta réponse est oui... (sa voix changea d'un ton plus menaçant) c'est moi qui te sortira du refuge. À coup de lance s'il le faut.

- Eh... Balsa ?

- Quoi ? Ta fille est lesbienne, elle aime les femmes... et alors ? Ça change de quoi à notre famille ? Alika n'a jamais décidé à être lesbienne. Les enfants ne nous appartiennent pas, c'est nous, parents, qui les avons mis au monde, notre rôle c'est de les éduquer pour qu'ils puissent se débrouiller seuls plus tard ; dans ce cas de mœurs, il n'y a rien à faire que d'accepter ce qui est et surtout de ne pas s'en mêler, car en tant qu'homme tu seras incapable de comprendre les sentiments profond d'une femme.

- Incapable ? J'aime une seule et unique femme ici au monde… et c'est toi.

- Justement. Elle ressent la même chose que toi tu éprouves pour moi, à part qu'elle, c'est une femme. Accepte-là comme elle est car c'est une personne magnifique. En tant que père, tu ne dois vouloir qu'une seule chose : le bonheur de notre fille, et si son bonheur c'est d'être avec une autre fille, quelle importance ? Laisse-les vivre heureuses. Une situation conflictuelle ne fera que provoquer une dégradation entre toi et Alika. Montre discrètement que tu as compris, que tu acceptes, soit hyper sympa avec les deux comme quand on a rencontré Amaya, car ta fille vit peut-être une situation "différente" vis-à-vis de toi difficilement.

- Balsa ?

- Montre que tu es tolérant. Peut-être qu'un jour une complicité plus grande entre toi et elle va se faire. Je te laisse mariner… et pour cette nuit, je dors avec les enfants. Demain, je vais essayer d'aller trouver notre aînée. »

Elle se leva et descendit pour quémander une petite place sur le grand lit. Dès qu'elle se coucha, les quatre enfants se collèrent contre elle comme des aimants. C'était plutôt drôle ! Au petit matin, elle posa la question aux enfants.

« Les enfants, que pensez-vous de deux personnes ensembles ?

- Ils s'aiment et font des bébés, comme toi et Papa ! répondit vivement Motoko.

- Et si ce sont deux femmes, ma petite Motoko ?

- Elles s'aiment et adoptent un bébé !

- Et toi, Nao ?

- Qu'importe les sexes, c'est l'amour qui compte non ? Deux femmes ensembles, deux hommes ensembles, ou une femme et un homme ensembles, qu'est-ce que ça change dans ma vie ? Rien.

- Je savais que tu étais mon petit Nao adoré. Tu comprends tout ça ?

- Évidemment. Je suis pas comme les autres.

- Et j'approuve ! Et vous, mes petits jumeaux ?

- Je sais pas, répondit Karuna en embrassant son frère sur la joue qui se laissa faire.

- Je vais prendre ça pour ''ça ne nous dérange pas'' dans ce cas.

- Maman ? fit Motoko.

- Oui, ma puce ?

- C'est quand que Oneesama va revenir ?

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle revienne, répliqua Nao vivement à sa petite sœur.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Oniisan ?

- Papa n'accepte pas qu'elle aime une femme.

- Oh ! Ali-Oneesama a une petite-copine ! comprit-elle.

- Oui, sourit Balsa.

- Je veux la voir ! Je lui ferai tout plein de câlins !

- C'est Amaya, 'Toko-Chan.

- Maya-Chan ! Oui ! piailla-t-elle en se tapant rapidement dans les mains.

- En ce moment, Alika a très peur et elle est prête à ne pas se montrer… voire-même, ne pas se monter durant un mois s'il le faut, finit la lancière. »

Elle se leva et commanda vivement à Tanda de faire le petit-déjeuner. Elle mâchouilla un morceau de Nyokki – racine d'une plante qui rafraichit l'haleine. Elle délaissa sa lance et l'attacha à une haute branche dans l'arbre surnommé par les jumeaux : la « balançoire à lance » pour éviter que lesdits jumeaux ne jouent avec, et aussi, pour ne pas effrayer sa propre fille. Elle s'élança en marchant vers le Bas-Ougi.

Rendue là, elle se rendit sur la place publique et chercha partout du regard ce qui aurait pu être sa fille. Premier échec. Sa fille se cachait bel et bien et avait dû prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires afin d'éviter de se faire repérer par un de ses parents. Balsa connaissait Alika comme le fond de sa poche. Elle savait également que quand une situation la menaçait, elle restait cloitrer dans son coin jusqu'à ce que la menace ait disparu. Ancien instinct toujours présent chez Balsa, sans doute hérité d'elle.

Elle prit une semaine avant de la croiser au hasard, dans une ruelle, avec sa petite-amie. La Maman reconnut immédiatement les traits Kanbalese d'Amaya : le teint pâle, les cheveux bruns, les traits du visage également et surtout ses habits. Elle continua d'avancer, lentement et de manière non-précipitée. Dès que le visage de sa fille se tourna vers elle, elle n'avait jamais vu une telle terreur maquiller son visage. Amaya, quant à elle, restait là, à fixer Balsa. Elle l'analysait sur la nouvelle fraîchement apprise. Une sorte de joie inconnue s'empara de son être. Mais Alika, elle, voulait fuir, mais ce fut sa petite-amie qui la retenait et qui la serrait fort contre elle. Balsa courut soudainement et ne prit pas le temps de les questionner ni même de les saluer, qu'elle les enlaça toutes les deux affectueusement.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier et je suis heureuse vous revoir, toutes les deux. Depuis tout le temps que ma fille semblait si heureuse. Bienvenue dans la famille, même si tu l'as déjà rencontré, finit Balsa à Amaya.

- Maman... Papa est—

- Je sais, je lui en ai parlé. Mais moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Notre foyer, c'est ton foyer aussi, Amaya. Et tes petits frères et ta sœur veulent te revoir, Alika, et ils ont même hâte de revoir Amaya.

- Vraiment ? (elle risqua un œil mouillé sur sa mère)

- Oh oui. Nao le premier. Tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? »

Elle se retira enfin de leur étreinte.

« - "Qu'importe les sexes, c'est l'amour qui compte non ? Deux femmes ensembles, deux hommes ensembles, ou une femme et un homme ensembles, qu'est-ce que ça change dans ma vie ? Rien."

- Il a quel âge déjà ? demanda timidement Amaya.

- Dix ans seulement. Alika ?

- Oui ?

- Veux-tu revenir au refuge ?

- Je le voudrais beaucoup, mais Papa me fait peur...

- Il va avoir plus peur de Maman Tigresse que bébé tigreau, je peux te l'assurer. Je lui ai dit que ce n'est pas toi que je vais mettre à la porte, c'est lui.

- Maman ?! s'étonna Alika en essuyant ses yeux.

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

- Non, je te crois. Mais je ne veux rien bousiller dans votre couple...

- Tout ira bien. Promis. »

Balsa prit la main de sa fille et la ramena doucement au refuge. En voyant Amaya se pointer Motoko courut vers elle et lui sauta dans les bras. Alika restait proche de sa mère alors que celle-ci avançait vers Tanda. À l'heure du souper, l'aînée ne parlait quasiment pas ni ne regardait quasiment pas son père et Amaya faisait plutôt la conversation à sa place. Torogai arriva en plein milieu du repas, vite salué par Nao.

« Grand-Mère Torogai-Shi !

- Si ce n'est pas le petit Nao.

- Quand est-ce qu'on va faire notre voyage à Toumi ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint avec impatience, alors que Balsa tournait vivement la tête vers son fils aîné, perplexe.

- Quel voyage vers Toumi ? osa-t-elle demandé en soulevant un sourcil.

- Ça, il faut demander à Grand-Mère Torogai-Shi.

- Vous pensiez faire un voyage là-bas ?

- Oui ! Pour enrichir ma culture et ma passion pour les us et coutumes Yakue.

- Combien de temps ? continua de questionner Balsa.

- Nous ne le savons pas encore, répondit la chamane en prenant place à côté de la lancière. Mais chose sûre : je t'emprunte ton fils pour un temps indéterminé. »

Balsa soupira intérieurement. Bien que sa famille passe avant tout et qu'elle ne détestait pas sa nouvelle vie à un endroit stable, elle ressentait parfois un ardent désir de prendre ses jambes à son cou et tout simplement partir sans projet au prochain endroit qui lui ferait vivre une aventure trépidante et des événements inattendus. C'est le regard de sa fille aînée qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle semblait insister pour que sa mère révèle quelque chose.

« Hum... D'accord, finit-elle par accepter. Il faudra juste me promettre de ne pas partir durant deux mois.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Maximum un mois.

- Parfait... Aussi, Torogai-Shi ?

- Hum ?

- Amaya est revenu souper avec nous.

- Un membre de plus !

- Dit bonjour à ta belle-petite-bru... »

Torogai lança un sourire en coin et frappa Alika de sa canne sur la tête, tandis que Balsa – assise entre les deux – n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger et de faire esquiver à sa fille ce tour de chamane.

« AÏE ! maudite folle... sacra-t-elle en se tenant la tête.

- Alika, tes mots ! la prévint son père.

- Je le savais ! Je le savais depuis le début !

- Ah seigneur... soupira Balsa en levant les yeux au ciel. Et moi qui espérais un souper tranquille sans embrouilles, parla-t-elle à elle-même d'une voix trop basse pour qu'on l'entende.

- C'était évident que depuis toujours, les femmes t'ont attirées, continua Torogai, se foutant un peu du malaise présent qu'éprouvait Alika. Ça se ressentait dans ton énergie. »

Motoko mordit dans son morceau de viande en ne lâchant pas des yeux les aînés, tandis que Nao avait discrètement replongé le nez dans son livre. Tanda n'avait encore rien dit. Tranquillement, Alika lâcha ses baguettes, se redressa et sortit dehors sans rien dire. Amaya voulut sortir la rejoindre, mais elle voulait mettre les cartes sur table et au moins essayer de calmer les tensions.

« Hum... fit-elle en attirant l'attention de toute sa belle-famille sur elle. Je ne veux pas m'insinuer trop dans vos... réflexions, mais est-ce que je pourrais en dire un peu plus ?

- Bien sûr, fait, l'invita Balsa qui jeta un regard en coin à Tanda.

- J'ai connu Alika quand j'avais huit ans, à Kanbal. On ne pensait pas que notre amitié se résumait en fait à de l'amour... hum... mais vous savez, dans le temps où je l'ai connu jeune, je ne pense pas l'avoir vu plus heureuse et plus épanouie, voire même aussi radiante, qu'en ce moment. Je suis sa première petite-amie et son premier amour, du moins, à ce qu'elle me dit. Elle avait très peur que vous sachiez que nous étions en couple et de se faire jeter hors de la maison… alors je vous en prie, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ni la rejeter. C'est très dur de s'affirmer lesbienne… vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment. De savoir que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres jeunes femmes qui raffolent des hommes… et de mentir sur vos véritables sentiments… m'enfin… ne rejeter pas Alika, c'est moi qu'il faudrait blâmer…

- Nous ne t'en voulons pas, Amaya, la rassura Balsa. Et nous n'avons aucune envie de te blâmer, que ce soit toi ou Alika, nous n'avons aucune raisons de vous en vouloir. Tout ce que je désir c'est que vous soyez heureuses ensembles et vivez pleinement votre amour.

- Merci, Balsa. »

Balsa n'en rajouta plus, inclina la tête et se leva. Motoko voulut la suivre, mais sa mère lui fit signe de rester assise où elle était et de terminer son assiette. Elle n'entendit pas Tanda engager la conversation avec Amaya et se dirigea dans la forêt.

* * *

><p>Alika était sortie pour prendre de l'air. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle tenait fortement sa lance contre elle et partit dans la forêt pour s'entraîner, ou du moins, pour défouler son excès de colère. Elle commença ses parades et vit une ombre mais ressentit son énergie familière. <em>Jiguro...<em> Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Il y a quelques années, elle avait décidé de couper son don, ou du moins, de l'atténuer au maximum pour ne plus parler aux esprits.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_**~9 ans plus tôt~**_

« Les gardiens peuvent voyager sans frontière contrairement à nous, pas vrai Papa ?

- Oui, exact. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai demandé à Hana si elle pouvait jeter un coup d'œil à Kanbal pour me dire si Amaya était une réincarnation et si elle avait une gardienne et elle a dit que oui.

- Fais attention quand même.

- Tu penses que ce que je fais est dangereux ?

- Tu commences. Ce n'est pas pour te faire peur, mais tu commences à jouer avec le feu... Hana court un grand risque d'aller aussi loin... elle pourrait rapporter un virus.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir, elle semblait si sûre... !

- Il faut juste vraiment qu'elle fasse attention car elle pourrait rapporter un virus... pas un virus genre maladie, non, un autre genre de virus.

- Tu me réprimandes ou tu la réprimandes elle ? avait-elle commencé à s'enflammer. Je voulais juste aider Amaya que je connaissais et savoir si elle était comme moi avec un gardien !

- Je ne réprimande personne, je ne vous en veux pas. »

Sous le coup de la colère, elle s'était retournée dos à lui et s'était mis en bonhomme dans le coin.

« Tu me boudes vraiment ?

- Ma bulle a éclaté !

- Je t'ai fait tant peur et je t'ai mise en colère, poussin ?

- Non ! C'est juste qu'Hana m'avait donné vraiment beaucoup d'information sur la gardienne d'Amaya et j'étais prête à tout te dire... mais plus maintenant ! Tu ne sauras rien !

- Désolé... je t'ai fait peur...

- Je veux juste ne pas punir et faire payer Hana de mes erreurs de débutante à la noix... j'ai pu envie de prendre mon amulette... j'ai même plus envie que ma réincarnation se réveille ! »

Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle jeta son amulette pendule du bout des doigts et s'est retournée à nouveau devant le coin de mur.

« Alika... ne fait pas ça.

- Va-t'en ! Je ne communiquerai plus jamais avec les esprits ! Je déteste mon don !

- ... Tu es tellement cute quand tu me parles des conversations que tu as avec tes gardiens esprits... malheureusement, quand on a un don, on ne peut pas le retirer.

- Je vais les ignorer ! »

Papa a soupiré et a essayé de chercher l'amulette à quatre pattes.

« Bizarre, je ne la retrouve plus... pourtant je croyais l'avoir vu tombé là...

- ...

- Poussin, Papa est désolé. Je voulais juste te mettre en garde. Mais tu ne seras jamais capable de fermer ta vision de les voir. Tu peux essayer de les ignorer, mais je sais que tu vas leur parler encore, moins souvent certes, mais toujours. De plus, tu seras toujours abordé par eux, car ils savent que tu les vois… si on t'a offert ce don, c'est que tu dois en faire bon usage.

- Va-t'en !

- Je pars… on se voit au souper. »

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

_Malgré tout... j'ai toujours continué à parler à Jiguro et ma grand-mère, mon grand-père et... Kasem, _finit-elle par réfléchir. En tant qu'esprit, elle ne voyait pas Jiguro translucide. Elle le voyait comme lorsqu'il était vivant, en chair et en os.

« _Tu sais, Alika. Ton père fait peut-être de l'over protection, mais il pense probablement t'éviter des ennuis. Montre-lui que tu es responsable et il devrait comprendre. Ça ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain, mais c'est déjà ça. _

- Over protection ? Jiguro, j'ai dix-huit ans. Il a encore ma petite sœur et mes petits frères à veiller comme un Papa-poule. Je suis assez grande... mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte... demande-t-on aux hétéros d'avoir un chum ou une blonde pour prouver leur hétérosexualité ? J'en ai marre de me cacher !

- _Non, mais ça, ça fait partie des mœurs trop bien ancrées. L'homosexualité ouverte, c'est encore très dur à surpasser pour beaucoup de gens – dont ton père. Ton père t'aime beaucoup, mais comme tu fais quelque chose qui est contraire à l'éthique en laquelle il croit depuis sa naissance, ça pourrait prendre beaucoup d'efforts pour que l'acceptation soit complète. _

- Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter... j'ai simplement besoin de me défouler... C'est juste que ça me fait mal à en pleurer presqu'a tous les soirs... Ça me déprime... Et je suis coincée...

- _Et c'est normal. Tu ne te sens ni respectée ni accepteé. C'est un moment pénible et tu prends conscience que ce qui aurait pu être facile et bien aller, bien ça va être plus de travail et devoir beaucoup d'efforts..._

- Je sais...

- _Aller, guerrière. Si on s'entraînait un peu ensembles ?_

- Pourquoi pas. »

Jiguro se plaça en face d'elle et elle tenta un semblant de sourire en s'élançant vers lui. Ils commencèrent une danse de lance.

« _Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère lorsqu'on combattait ensembles_, souffla-t-il alors qu'ils tournoyaient en parfaite synchronisation. _Tu as son regard de lancière et de guerrière. _

- Merci !

- _Tu sais... je t'ai vu naître._

- Je sais... pourquoi tu me rends gênée à cet instant ?! Ah oui, c'est pour baisser ma garde !

- _Pas du tout ! _»

Alika perdit pied et tomba sur le dos en essayant de se reprendre.

« _Là, tu t'es plantée toi-même..._

- Hey ! »

Elle se redressa et tenta de le réattaquer à nouveau. Il continua de la rendre mal à l'aise en disant que sa mère avait fait ça comme une championne et qu'il s'était senti impuissant sans pouvoir l'aider. Au final, elle se mit à ricaner et lui en voulait de la faire rire dans une telle situation (la colère qu'elle éprouvait).

« _Tu souris toujours ! T'as mal, tu souris. Tu es triste, tu souris. Tu souffres, tu souris ! Miss Sunshine._

_- _T'es méchant !

- _Il faut savoir prendre le compliment quand il le faut._ »

Elle s'arrêta un court instant, sentant ses joues rouge feu et chaude comme de la braise. Un bruit attira son attention.

« _Ah ! voilà Balsa !_

- Il me semblait bien que j'allais te trouver là, dit-elle. À qui parlais-tu ?

- Jiguro... Pourquoi Papa ne peut pas l'accepter ? jeta-t-elle en passant sa main dans sa frange, essayant de cacher ses rougeurs.

- Tu sais... je pense que ses valeurs Yakue font en sorte qu'il croyait que tu allais faire comme toutes les jeunes femmes Yakue. Te trouver un mari, te marier, avoir des enfants...

- Agir comme les gens normaux, c'est ça que t'es en train de me dire ?! commença-t-elle à brûler de colère alors qu'elle s'assit sur l'herbe de manière frue.

- Ce que je veux dire, Alika, c'est que ton père ne pensait peut-être pas que tu sois attirée par les femmes. Il pensait qu'Amaya pouvait être ta meilleure amie d'enfance... tu sais, ça lui fait un choc quand même.

- Il reste Nao, Motoko, Jiguro et Karuna pour avoir une descendance. Encore là, je peux adopter si je le désire. »

Balsa était à court de mots. Elle vint la rejoindre sur l'herbe et regarda le ciel.

« Maman... ?

- Oui ?

- ... Est-ce que tu voulais réellement des enfants, toi ? »

La question la prit au dépourvu. Car elle aimait plus que tout au monde ses enfants.

« Que veux-tu que je réponde à cela ?

- Est-ce que tu aurais aimé continuer à voyager si je ne serai pas née. Du sens où... ta vie aurait peut-être été différente si je n'avais pas été là.

- _Tu racontes n'importe quoi Alika, _déclara Jiguro.

- Chagum t'aurait eu à toi seule... et tu aurais pu voyager longtemps sans avoir quelqu'un qui attend ton retour avec impatience à la maison. »

Balsa haussa les épaules, soupira et se coucha dos au sol. Elle ferma un instant les yeux en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et se mit à rire.

« Papa te met au dépourvu, dis donc !

- Maman ? C'est sérieux ! se froissa Alika.

- Je le sais ma belle, continua-t-elle à rire. Mais je n'échangerai pas la vie que je mène en ce moment pour une autre. Jamais. Je ne veux même pas penser à quoi ma vie aurait ressemblé sans toi... sans Kasem... sans Nao... sans Motoko... sans Karuna et Jiguro... et sans ton père. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir tous dans ma vie. Et... tu sais ? Amaya nous a parlé. Et elle a raison, tu es vraiment plus épanouie depuis. Fais-moi confiance, quand il va voir que tu es heureuse, ton père va accepter le fait que tu sois en amour avec une femme.

- ...

- Promis. »

Elles se redressèrent et revinrent au refuge où Amaya accueillit Alika dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne sais pas si dans l'antiquité l'homosexualité était mal vue ou tout simplement inexistante dans l'esprit des gens – bien qu'elle était présente. Mais dans ce contexte-ci je voulais plus parler de la peur de l'acceptation par Tanda.<strong>

**Également, je me souviens que dans mes anciens tome (I et II) je ne parlais presque pas du don d'Alika de voir les esprits, mais disons que je ne savais pas trop comment abordé le sujet avant que je ne côtoie une personne qui a ce « don » et m'aide pour en savoir un peu mieux sur le monde qu'on ne **_**voit**_** pas. Donc, je me rattrape d'une certaine façon.**


	6. Part I: Chapter 6

**Hey, hey ! Voici le chapitre 6 et malheureusement… je viens de recommencer l'école aujourd'hui avec une grande dose de stress T-T **

**J'espère toutefois que vous allez apprécier =D Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6 : Complex problems<strong>_

Le reste du souper se passa tranquillement et après une petite soirée tranquille, tous filèrent se coucher. Balsa se coucha sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Elle roula sur le côté et observa Tanda qui, visiblement, ne dormait pas non plus. Elle l'enlaça sur le côté avant de se mettre par-dessus lui.

« Eh, Balsa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il.

- J'ai envie, c'est tout.

- Désolé, mais ce soir, je me sens pas trop en forme... »

En fait, ce qu'il n'osait pas dire c'est que la jeune femme Tomoe hantait ses pensées. La lancière fit une moue, mais resta quand même sur le dessus avant de se coucher sur lui, les jambes écartées, en califourchon.

« C'est rare que ça me prends...

- Je sais, mais pas ce soir, s'il te plait.

- ... D'accord, mais est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

- ... Alika ?

- Oui. Tu as dit, dans le passé, que si on a un enfant... tu l'aimerais toujours quoiqu'il advienne, si ?

- Évidemment.

- Même si ses convictions ne sont pas les mêmes que les nôtres ?

- Convictions ?

- Oui... je veux dire... son futur n'est pas celui qu'on... imaginait de lui. Tu l'aimerais toujours ?

- Idiote...

- Hey !

- Tu sais bien que même si nos enfants ne sont pas comme on l'espérait, ça reste nos enfants quoi qu'il advienne ! Tu me fais passer un interrogatoire ?

- Non, mais je faisais ça parce que ça concerne Alika... et notre _bru_, dit-elle en s'appuyant bien sur le dernier mot prononcé. Elle aime les femmes, Tanda.

- Bin, c'est vrai qu'une femme... c'est jolie de prime, sortit-il alors que l'image de Tomoe revint en son esprit.

- Un mot va sortir de ma bouche... Ta fille aînée est... _lesbienne_.

- Lesbienne... d'accord... oui je commence à m'y habituer... lesbienne okay. »

Balsa se pencha au-dessus de Tanda et l'embrassa.

« Ne la rejette pas... s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi la rejetterai-je ?! éclata-t-il en chuchotant faisant sursauter sa femme qui se redressa si vite, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de lui tortiller le paquet. Ba—

- Parce qu'elle ne pourra pas procréé comme je l'ai fait. Et je sais que tu voulais des petits-enfants... Tanda ? »

Le jeune homme Yakue reprenait sa respiration et essayait de se dégager des cuisses qui le maintenaient prisonnier.

« Tu m'as... écrabouillé l'entre-jambe... minauda-t-il d'une petite voix. »

Sa femme rit un peu et lui offrit une claque sur le torse avant de rouler à nouveau sur le côté.

« Un : tu vas réveiller les enfants si tu parles trop fort. Deux : il s'agit d'Alika. Trois : J'étais particulièrement bien dans cette position. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

- Sincèrement... il faut me laisser un peu de temps...

- Je sais... Mais j'ai remarqué ça : elle a eu quelques petits-amis mais elle n'a jamais semblé... être très heureuse avec des hommes. Pas heureuse comme on l'a vu dernièrement. Quand elle me l'a annoncée, elle en tremblait de peur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir peur comme ça... pourtant, elle était sincère. Je voyais dans ses yeux que les femmes, c'est vraiment ce qui la rends heureuse. Et je ne veux que son bonheur.

- Il est vrai que vu comme ça...

- ... Alors ?

- J'en parlerai avec elle demain. Mais dis-moi... a-t-elle déjà essayé avec une femme ?

- Aucune idée, c'est sa vie. Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Je ne lui dis quand même pas les galipettes qu'on fait au lit... si ? Je suppose que oui, si elle a déjà essayé avec Amaya, son premier amour, tant mieux pour elle, sinon, ce sera une découverte.

- D'accord.

- Bon... est-ce qu'on peut faire l'amour ? s'enquit-elle.

- Tu viens de me coincer le paquet et tu penses encore à ça...

- Mais... cet envie-là est très peu présente et se présente que rarement ! Je ne peux pas laisser aller cette chance !

- Amaya et Alika sont en bas.

- On se fera discret, s'il te plait...

- Mais j'ai encore mal. »

Elle grogna avant de se faufiler sous la couette entre ses jambes.

« Balsa, pas ça !

- Je vais te retirer ton mal, tu verras après tu seras remis sur pied en un rien de temps.

- Non, non, s'il te plait...

- Calme-toi. On dirait que je vais te violer...

- Quasiment... parce que je n'en ai pas envie… Non ! Balsa… »

À peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase, qu'il reçut une masse sur lui, chaude et humide le serrer dans une forte étreinte.

« Steu... plaiiittt ! le pria-t-elle. »

Il devait avouer que le physique de Balsa le rendait dingue, mais comme toujours depuis sa rencontre, Tomoe revenait à son esprit. _Mais pourtant... Balsa est ma femme... j'ai attendu tellement d'années avant de l'avoir dans mes bras comme en ce moment... pourquoi cette envie n'est-elle pas présente ? _pensa-t-il. Alors il força le jeu et s'efforça de satisfaire cette soif qu'avait envie Balsa depuis un moment, chose qui était très rare.

* * *

><p>Alika était penchée au-dessus de l'eau en train de s'observer avec précaution alors qu'Amaya cueillait des fleurs sauvages avec Motoko dans la matinée.<p>

« 'Maya-Chan ?

- Hum ?

- Hier soir, j'ai entendu Maman et Papa... ils faisaient des drôles de cris même si ce n'était pas fort, ils respiraient assez fort et riaient parfois... tu penses qu'ils s'entraînaient à la lance ? demanda-t-elle avec l'innocence de ses sept ans. »

_Oh non..._ pensa-t-elle. Comme tout enfant, la jeune adulte avait aussi entendu ses beaux-parents faire l'amour. Elle sourit de côté et reprit son air naturel et enjoué.

« En fait... comment t'expliquer ça. Hum... tu sais ce qu'il faut pour avoir un bébé ?

- Un Papa et une Maman ?

- Oui... et hum... en fait, les deux parents s'aiment et quand ils s'aiment, bin, ils se mettent tous nus et se collent très fort.

- Alors je vais voir un autre petit frère ou petite sœur ? Une petite sœur ce serait bien !

- Hum... faudrait demander à ta Maman.

- Je vais lui demander ce soir alors ! »

_Merde..._ pensa Amaya.

« Et pourquoi ces cris ? Ils ont mal ?

- ... eh...

- Bon ! intervint enfin Alika. J'ai fini de me préparer ! On va aller faire les courses pour Maman, on arrêtera aux marchés et ensuite un petit coucou à Tatie Saya et Tonton Tohya.

- Oui ! s'enjoua Motoko. »

En route, Amaya chuchota à son oreille :

« T'as fait exprès parce que tu ne voulais pas lui expliquer, hein, avoue ?

- Bingo... sourit-elle d'un air presque triomphant.

- C'est... cruel !

- T'as des mots plus doux que moi, c'est pour ça.

- Quand même... j'ai entendu tes parents avoir du sexe.

- Je sais, moi aussi, plusieurs fois. Je trouve ça marrant à chaque fois.

- Sadique... mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont un couple aussi.

- C'est vrai.

- Hey Alika-Oneechan ! Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir aller rendre visite à Tomoe ?

- Tomoe ?! s'exclamèrent-elles.

- Une de tes amies ? demanda sa grande sœur.

- Non, c'est une jeune femme qu'on a rencontré, Papa et moi. Papa ne veut pas que je dise qu'il la voit. Moi je veux que Maman et elle se rencontrent un jour. »

Alika regarda sa petite-amie du même regard qu'elle : un regard remplit d'appréhension comme si c'était quelque chose mal, voire même quelque chose d'horrible, qui la rendait très frue.

« Hum... Motoko, est-ce que... depuis combien de temps la voyez-vous ?

- Une à deux semaines à peu près.

- Papa et elle ont fait des choses ?

- Ils se sont pas embrassés. On a juste mangé au restaurant et marché pour parler. Mais elle lui fait toujours un regard doux. Elle est Yakue elle aussi. Et elle est très gentille. Pourquoi ?

- Eh... pour savoir. »

_Dans le passé, je voulais que mes deux parents soient ensembles, toujours. Tout le temps... qu'ils ne se laissent jamais... mais si c'est bien ce que je pense, il va falloir que j'en parle à Papa directement, _conclut-elle.

* * *

><p>Nao finalisa ses bagages et alla rejoindre sa grand-mère.<p>

« Je suis prêt !

- J'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser là-bas, sourit Tanda en lui donnant un câlin.

- Oui.

- Soyez prudent, hein ? termina Balsa en baisant le front de son fils.

- Évidemment, j'ai le chemin maintenant, ricana Torogai. On y va. À la voyure ! »

Balsa les regarda partir au loin et essaya de retirer l'inquiétude qu'elle avait en espérant qu'il s'amuse autant qu'elle quand elle partait en voyage pour un temps indéterminé.

« Ça ira, essaya de la calmer Tanda.

- Je sais.

- Je me sentais toujours comme ça quand je te voyais partir pour un voyage. Une peur de ne plus jamais te revoir.

- Je serai revenue, tôt ou tard.

- Tôt ou tard et blessée.

- Un point pour toi. D'ailleurs où sont passés les jumeaux ?

- Aucune idée...

- Ils jouent sans doute à cache-cache dans la forêt.

- Ou ils grimpent aux arbres pour se casser une jambe ou un bras. »

Sa femme le regarda en faisant un sourire ironique avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p>À l'autre bout totalement du Nouvel empire de Yogo, un jeune homme aux yeux bleus vif ayant à peu près vingt-trois ans, parcourait les couloirs de l'immense palais, suivit de son tuteur et de ses serviteurs. Ses cheveux étaient longs et ils étaient ornés de plusieurs ornements en or et en diamants. Chaque serviteur qui le croisait s'inclinait devant Son Altesse alors qu'il continuait vers ses appartements après avoir rempli ses dossiers.<p>

« Seconde Impératrice, c'est votre Altesse Chagum qui tient à vous voir. »

Ils firent coulisser la porte et la Seconde Empresse sourit en voyant son fils aîné entré. Une petite fille se tenait sur ses genoux, ses cheveux ornés de décorations et un kimono rouge et rose très soyeux et luisant.

« Oniisama ! annonça la fillette.

- Aozora-Kohime (petite princesse Aozora), coucou ! dit Chagum en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

- Vous avez fini de travailler ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle voulait rester dans ses bras.

- Oui, ce fut long, mais j'ai terminé.

- Allons-nous manger ensembles ce soir ?

- C'est bien vrai, nous allons manger ensembles. »

Chagum n'avait plus rien du petit garçon que Balsa avait connu. Il devait mesurer 1m78, et malgré le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années, il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle, à sa fille Alika, Tanda et Torogai et se demandait continuellement si elle avait eu d'autres enfants et ce qu'advenait l'enfant qu'elle portait quand ils se sont dit adieux. Chagum n'avait jamais perdu l'envie de s'entrainer et il était tout de même bien bâtit physiquement, malgré sa frêle constitution, il avait des muscles et des abdos. _Balsa aurait été fière de moi... je me demande si Alika aurait rougi ?_ se demandait-il souvent, ignorant qu'Alika était mentalement et physiquement attiré par les femmes.

« Mère, pouvons-nous discuter seuls sans serviteurs ? Même si Aozora est toujours présente ?

- Bien sûr. »

Il prit place à ses côtés, s'agenouilla en face d'elle alors que sa petite sœur préféra rester dans ses bras en souriant et en jouant avec ses ornements. Les serviteurs et Shuga lui-même quittèrent les lieux.

« Mère, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de compagne.

- Il va le falloir bientôt, Chagum. La santé du Mikado se détériore d'années en années.

- ... Pour être franc... il m'a demandé d'oublier Balsa, la garde du corps. Je ne suis pas capable.

- C'est pour ton bien, et pour mieux régner sur l'empire du Nouvel Empire de Yogo. Il m'a aussi demandé de l'oublier. »

Soudain, il prit ses mains entre les siennes et plongea ses yeux bleus vif qui étaient devenu bleu foncé lorsqu'il était triste.

« Mère, soyez franche avec moi. Vous n'avez jamais pu oublier ce que Dame Balsa ait pu faire pour moi et me maintenir en vie, si ?

- ... Non, Chagum. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié...

- Je ne peux pas la retracer ni entrer en contact avec elle.

- Penses-tu qu'il est de même avec elle, Chagum ? Penses-tu qu'elle pense encore à toi après toutes ces années ? »

L'idée qu'elle l'ait oublié le faisait frissonner, mais une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui soufflait constamment qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Il se rappelait toujours de son arrivé au refuge, la rencontre d'Alika et ses aventures avec eux comme une petite famille. Elle l'avait aimé comme son propre enfant, l'avait chérit, l'avait gâté. Elle avait séché ses larmes quand il pleurait, apaiser ses craintes quand il avait peur et l'avait aidé à faire ce qu'il lui tenait le plus à cœur.

« Oui, je reste convaincu qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié.

- C'est ce qu'il faut.

- Qui est Balsa ? s'enquit Aozora en jouant avec la manche de son grand frère.

- Une femme fabuleuse. Tu te serais bien entendu avec Alika-Chan.

- C'est qui ?

- C'était sa fille. Mais là, elle doit sans doute tourner aux alentours de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Je ne sais pas si elle a eu d'autres enfants après son deuxième bébé. »

Un serviteur vint les chercher en leur disant que la programmation du souper avait changé et que le Mikado avait convié ses trois épouses et leurs enfants à un souper commun. Chagum leva intérieurement des yeux au ciel. Il savait une chose : la Seconde Impératrice et la Première Impératrice n'avaient jamais eu de bonnes relations. Il n'y avait, à priori, pas de rivalité entre elles, mais Chagum le savait, sa mère se faisait continuellement rabaisser par la Première Impératrice indirectement et la mère de son demi-frère défunt, Sagum, les regardait de haut. Le Mikado n'en avait pas vent. Il s'occupait des affaires politiques de son pays, de faire des héritiers et de préparer son fils aîné au trône, Chagum en sommes. Il se leva et déposa Aozora au sol avant de l'aider à replacer sa tunique royal et de poker son nez en souriant. Il échangea un regard à sa mère et ils partirent entourés de leur serviteur vers la salle à manger royal qui avait lieu au Palace. Le jeune prince de sentait nerveux – et il ne savait même pas la raison de son angoisse. En vivant aux côtés de Balsa durant près d'un an, il avait instinctivement développé un sens de précognition qui précédait des moments obscurs, voire même menaçants.

Ils arrivèrent les premiers et prirent place sur les sièges que les serviteurs leur assignaient. Peu de temps après, la Première Impératrice arriva avec ses deux filles jumelles identiques, âgées de onze ans. Elles se nommaient Nigasa et Toshiko. En attendant la troisième famille, elles (et lui) ne se jetèrent pas un mot. Les jumelles étaient trop occupées à parler entre elles en chuchotant et en gloussant. Chagum s'assit sur la chaise et se mit droit.

« Alors, commença soudainement la Première Impératrice, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé d'épouse convenable pour Son Altesse Chagum ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, répliqua vivement Chagum.

- Si seulement la Troisième Impératrice pouvait donner naissance à un fils, le Mikado n'aurait pas besoin d'un jeune Prince qui s'est souillé les mains en fréquentant les petites gens. »

Cette phrase lui fit comme un coup de poing remontant dans l'estomac. Comment la Première Impératrice pouvait-elle insulter, indirectement, les gens qui avaient tant pris soin de lui quand il avait fui son palais, alors qu'elle ne les connaissait pas ? Chagum se fit violence intérieurement pour éviter de tout balancer et de clouer la Première Impératrice au mur. Il était un prince, mais à l'intérieur de lui dormait un tigre blanc qui attendait la parfaite occasion de sortir de sa tanière. Il prit de grandes inspirations discrètement en comptant ses inspirations et expirations comme lui avait si bien enseigné Alika quand elle était trop nerveuse ou tremblait de colère. Immédiatement, il se sentit mieux et osa observer la Première Impératrice droit dans le blanc des yeux.

« Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas été capable de donner un nouvel héritier au Mikado depuis la Sainte Mort de mon demi-frère Sagum. Vous devez le décevoir, sans doute. »

Il prit une gorgée de vin et la regarda à nouveau, dans le blanc des yeux, en abordant le même regard glacial que Balsa. Oui. Balsa était sa principale référence. Il avait beaucoup changé grâce à elle et il prenait ses décisions avec fermeté et de façon définitive. Elle lui avait fait découvrir la vie, à la _vivre_ sans être dicté par quelqu'un et sentir ce qu'était _être en vie_. La Première Impératrice ne répliqua point. La Troisième Impératrice arriva enfin avec ses trois filles. La plus âgée, Inaba, avait dix-huit ans et allait bientôt se marier à un prince de Sangal, alors que la seconde, Hanshi, frôlait les quinze ans et que la petite dernière, Kana, fêterait ses huit ans à l'automne. La Troisième Impératrice s'assit avec un peu de difficulté sur la chaise en frottant son énorme ventre et elle semblait plus fatiguée. Il faut avouer que cette dernière était peut-être leur dernier espoir de voir naître un dernier fils qui naitrait incessamment sous peu et la Seconde Impératrice s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec elle qu'avec la première. Et enfin, le Mikado lui-même arriva au bout de la table et les serviteurs leur apportèrent leur repas. Tous attendirent qu'il se serve en premier avant d'attaquer leur repas avec noblesse : pas de coude sur la table, dos droit, bouche fermée.

Le souper passa à une lenteur morne et ennuyante pour Chagum quand soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement, interrompant le repas royal de la famille impériale. Trois gardes tombèrent aux sols ce n'était pas trois des huit chasseurs, mais de simples gardes. Le Mikado leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Chagum mit discrètement sa main sur le bas de son torse : il tenait toujours le couteau poignard offert par Balsa lors de ses douze printemps, juste avant l'éclosion de l'œuf.

« Ainsi est réuni la famille Impériale au grand complet, fit écho une voix doucereuse alors que le porteur de celle-ci entrait sans gêne dans le grand hall avec ses gardes et quelques conseillers. Comme c'est charmant. Merci de ce bel accueil.

- Que voulez-vous et que faites-vous sur mes terres sans y avoir été autorisés ? questionna humblement le Mikado en levant la tête haute.

- Nous sommes ici pour conquérir vos terres et je demande près de 2 000 hommes du Nouvel Empire de Yogo, de toutes races, dont 1 000 âgés entre dix et vingt-cinq ans pour mon armée et 1 000 qui se porteront volontaires.

- Une guerre ?! s'exclama Chagum en un excès volcanique de colère en se levant. Depuis quand et combien de temps ?

- Nous planifions cela depuis quelques années. Seulement, il semblerait que le Mikado lui-même et ce pays très calme s'en sont peu aperçut.

- Êtes-vous de Kanbal, Sangal ou Rota ? demanda le Mikado alors que son interlocuteur s'arrêta à un mètre de la tablée.

- Nous ne faisons partie d'aucuns de ces royaumes. Nous comptons tous les mettre sous notre possession pour construire une grande nation unie avec tous les gens égaux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! explosa Chagum alors que son père voulut le faire taire, chose qui fut un échec. Vous ne pouvez pas rendre les gens égaux quand vous les avez envahis ! Personne n'a envie d'être en communauté avec des envahisseurs !

- Je comprends. Mais il le faut.

- Vous n'avez aucunes justifications ! continua de tonner Chagum avec colère alors que les plus jeunes se mettaient à pleurer en le voyant agir avec colère.

- Oui nous en avons une : la domination a commencé il y a peu de temps. Nous avons déjà 500 jeunes hommes recrutés à Sangal – et cela continue encore de s'amplifié. Nous comptons terminer par Kanbal, car les gens là-bas sont très tenaces. Ils sont nés pour être guerriers. »

_J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort, _grimaça Chagum en pensant à Balsa qui venait cette contrée.

« D'ici un mois, je veux que vous nous ayez rassemblés 2 000 hommes, Yakue et Yogoese, fermiers comme prisonniers. Je les veux _tous. Tous_ sans aucune exception, finalisa-t-il en se retournant. Si vous ne le faites pas, attendez-vous à périr et subir les conséquences de votre refus... de plus...

- Allez, crachez le morceau ! vociféra Chagum alors que son père ne chercha même pas à l'empêcher.

- Je veux également le Prince Chagum dans mon armée. »

Cette révélation frappa le jeune homme en plein visage et il ressentit une peur immense. Une peur indescriptible comme si les ténèbres étaient en train de créer une hémorragie dans son ventre. Les portes se refermèrent brutalement et les Impératrices commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir du royaume tandis que les plus jeunes éclataient en sanglots.

« Un mois, Père ! tonna-t-il. Allez-vous vraiment me laisser partir de cette manière pour faire passer votre royaume avant votre propre famille ?! Il n'y a pas que mon destin qui s'apprête à être scellé, mais également tous les maris et les enfants mâles des roturiers, paysans et Yakue ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

En pesant ses mots, Chagum avait plus peur pour la famille de Balsa que sa propre protection. Si Balsa avait donné naissance à au moins un garçon qui en ce moment-même, avait entre dix et vingt-cinq ans, le sort qu'attendait cet enfant était atroce à penser. Le Mikado marcha vers lui et le convoqua à une réunion, seul entre père et fils. Isolé dans une pièce fermée sans fenêtre, l'Empereur lui-même pouvait sentir l'étrange énergie colérique et guerrière que Chagum dégageait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

« Nous allons faire un marché. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne tiens pas à te perdre une seconde fois. Alors voilà : si d'ici une semaine, la Troisième Impératrice accouche d'un fils, tu te sauveras pour ne plus jamais revenir tant et aussi longtemps que la guerre n'est pas terminée.

- Et si elle se termine ?

- Nous verrons à ce moment-là. Or, si elle donne naissance à une autre fille, je n'ai nul autre choix que de t'envoyer avec 2 000 hommes pour son armée. »

La première offre lui plut, mais la seconde beaucoup moins. Intérieurement, Chagum souhaitait pour la première fois de sa vie qu'une femme donne naissance à un garçon. Il serait sauvé et ce bébé serait trop jeune pour partir à la guerre. Le repas n'avait plus rien d'appétissant. Les trois Impératrices étaient en train de paniquer, les plus jeunes filles pleuraient et c'était la cacophonie avec les serviteurs, les servantes et les tuteurs qui s'y étaient joint. Shuga vint voir celui dont il était le Parrain et le Tuteur.

« Prince Chagum, que faisons-nous maintenant ?

- Balsa m'a appris à rester calme dans une situation complexe comme celle-ci. Retirons-nous pour mettre carte sur table et envisager toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à nous. Si nous devons fuir... allez-vous fuir avec moi ? demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux de saphir dans les yeux indigo de son tuteur.

- Je vous suivrai, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe.

- Si je dois survivre auprès de Balsa, seriez-vous capables de l'endurer ?

- Elle a été votre garde du corps et je sais mieux que quiconque qu'elle est la meilleure placée pour vous protéger. Avec sa fille... bien sûr. »

Il se souviendrait toujours de la grimace qu'Alika lui avait faite en le voyant au village de Toumi. Telle mère, telle fille. Chagum sourit et attira Aozora avec lui tandis que sa mère était en train de discuter avec la Troisième Impératrice des enjeux actuels.

* * *

><p>À l'autre bout du royaume complètement, Balsa était en train de lire certains documents et s'apprêtait à cogner des clous quand le cri hystérique de son fils de trois ans retentit dans ses oreilles bien qu'il eut été dehors à ce moment-là. Prenant sa lance au passage, elle courut dehors à l'appel en détresse d'un de ses jumeaux. Le cri provenait de la forêt. <em>Où est Tanda ?<em> se demanda-t-elle soudainement. À peine elle eut le temps de terminer de penser ça, qu'elle fonça dans quelqu'un et les deux tombèrent au sol.

« Balsa ! s'exclama Tanda au sol.

- T'es là ! termina-t-elle en se redressant alors qu'ils couraient vers la voix. Jiguro ? Karuna ?!

- Maman ! résonna une voix alors que la petite silhouette courait vers elle. Papa !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Mon dieu, t'as crié comme... un aigle dans les airs !

- Karuna est tenu captif par un homme dont je ne connais pas le nom. Il m'a dit que si je voulais qu'il lâche mon frère, je devais venir te chercher... et comment il sait que t'es ma Maman ?

- Eh... On y pensera plus tard !

- Allons-y, déclara Tanda. »

Elle prit d'un bras son fils, l'autre tenant sa lance et courut dans la forêt avec la position indiquée de Jiguro. Ils débouchèrent enfin à une place uniquement composé d'un mur de pierre circulaire et dont le sol était fait de la même matière : un cul de sac, évidemment. Elle voulut déposer son fils au sol, mais le pauvre petit était trop effrayé pour lâcher son cou.

« Non... geignit-il. Je ne partirai pas de toi...

- D'accord mon poussin. Alors embarque sur le dos de Papa et agrippe toi. »

Il obéit et embarqua sur le dos de Tanda avec l'habilité d'un petit singe et s'agrippa fermement. _Ils en ont de la force mes enfants, _constata Tanda en voyant que rien ne le décrocherait.

« Voilà une de mes anciennes ennemies qui se re-pointe ici. Je dois avouer que tu as quand même changé, commenta une voix qui se fit plus caverneuse avec l'écho des parois rocheuses.

- Montre-toi, si tu as des couilles, bien entendu. _Grow some balls._ »

Elle savait que cette phrase était insultante pour les hommes. Presqu'immédiatement, l'homme sortit, tirant par le fait même le pauvre petit Karuna, ligotée en train de se débattre pour s'enfuir et elle le reconnut aussitôt :

« Kalbo... »


	7. Part I: Chapter 7

**Premièrement, hontoni gomenasai pour la longue longueur de ce chapitre-là. J'avais beaucoup de choses à vous révéler et je ne pouvais pas couper nulle part. Donc, je souhaite que ça vous plaise malgré que ce soit long. Si jamais vous avez des questions ou êtes perdus avec ce chapitre-ci, demandez-moi, il me fera plaisir de vous aider !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 7 : The apples of my Eyes**_

* * *

><p>« <em>Kalbo<em>... »

Ce nom sortit de sa bouche comme si elle allait vomir. Pourtant, elle était rancunière. _Mais à ce point ?_ pensa-t-elle.

« Je pensais que je t'avais tuée, avoua-t-elle en se préparant au combat.

- Tu penses que ton simple coup m'aurait tué ? Oh, Balsa-Chan—

- Ne m'appelle pas, Balsa-_Chan_, le prévint-elle. Ensuite, peux-tu libérer mon fils, s'il te plait ?

- Je me doutais bien que ces petits étaient ta petite création. Ils ont les mêmes yeux que toi et ils s'amusaient sans cesse à dire _Maman Balsa_. »

Son air narquois allait avoir le dessus sur sa patience.

« Libère-le s'il te plait, n'attend pas que je change de ton.

- C'est quoi Balsa, tu as perdu ton air sévère on dirait. Tu es devenue trop maternelle en faisant des gosses avec ton homme ? Est-ce qu'en même temps tu t'es ramollie avec tes capacités de combattantes ?

- (Balsa roula les yeux) Est-ce que ma vie privée t'intéresse autant que ça ou quoi ? Tu as besoin de savoir la position que nous avons utilisé pour avoir deux jumeaux et dans laquelle par le fait même que j'ai accouché d'eux ?

- Balsa, s'embarrassa Tanda. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le temps de la rigolade.

- Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère, avoua-t-elle. Bref… (elle regarda Kalbo et son regard se durcit) Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ce que je fais ici ?! Je veux ma vengeance. »

_Encore_, pensa-t-elle, exaspérée. _Il est pire que du chiendent !_

« Une vengeance ? répéta-t-elle. Parce que tu es rancunier ?

- En effet.

- Écoute, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de te combattre, mais...

- Je suis ici pour sauver mon honneur. Tu vas te livrer à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je vais enterrer le passé en te tuant.

- Maman... couina à l'unisson les jumeaux, effrayés.

- Mon esprit ne connaîtra jamais la paix, j'ai été humilié ce jour-là, même si l'ancien Kalbo n'est plus, j'ai toujours eu cette rancune envers toi. »

Balsa ne dit rien et se contenta uniquement de prendre de grande inspiration à chaque mot qu'il disait. Kalbo se rapprocha de Karuna qui se mit à gémir de peur et vouloir se retirer au plus loin même s'il devait ramper.

« Ne touche pas à mes enfants ! vociféra-t-elle soudainement. Bon, tu voulais que je me livre, je vais me livrer, mais ne touche pas à mes enfants. Laisse-les tranquille, tu m'entends ?!

- Balsa, es-tu sûre ? se renseigna Tanda.

- Je n'ai pas le choix... je ne veux pas que mes enfants soient blessés.

- Comme c'est touchant, ricana Kalbo. »

Soudain, il s'empara de Karuna et prit fuite dans la forêt. _Merde_ ! cracha Balsa intérieurement alors qu'elle s'élançait vers lui en s'enfonçant dans la sombre forêt. Elle arrivait à le poursuivre et fouilla dans ses manches de kimono et lança quelque chose à ses pieds. La corde s'enroula autour de ses pieds et il perdit pied, échappant Karuna au sol et qui roula avant d'essayer de se débattre. Profitant de ce court instant de faiblesse, Balsa courut vers son fils et défit les liens qui le maintenaient prisonnier.

« Cours rejoindre ton père et ne sort pas de la maison avant mon retour ! »

Il hocha vivement la tête et, connaissant la forêt par cœur, s'engloutit lui-même dans les profondeurs. Kalbo se redressa et sauta tout en hurlant :

« Ne tourne _jamais_ le dos à ton ennemi ! »

Elle l'évita de justesse en faisant une culbute arrière avant de se redresser. Il se jeta droit sur elle et elle para son attaque avec un calme déconcertant. Ils enchaînèrent les coups de lances çà et là. Parfois Balsa donnait quelques coups de pieds et des coups de poings par ci par là avec exactitude. Soudain, il prit par surprise et elle tomba à la renverse. Il allait pointer sa lance vers sa poitrine lorsque quelque chose, tel un projectile, fusa en leur direction et se planta dans les manches rouges de Kalbo, le faisant reculer et clouer contre un arbre. Balsa reprit son souffle et essaya de trouver la position d'où était venu le projectile. Mais la personne ne se montra pas. Pas pour l'instant. Elle se redressa en un bond et elle alla droit sur lui et le désarma.

« Prends ma vie ! hurla-t-il de rage. Ne me fait pas subir une seconde humiliation, plutôt mourir.

- ... Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de prendre une vie désormais que j'ai donné moi-même la vie. Mais tu as osé toucher à l'une des choses qui m'est le plus précieux dans ma vie. »

Kalbo se dégagea de son emprisonnement temporaire contre l'arbre et retourna sur Balsa. Elle le para comme si elle se protégeait d'un tigre bondissant. À son tour, d'une quelconque façon il y est parvenu, il lui fit perdre sa lance à son tour et tous les deux commencèrent à se battre à coup de poings et au corps à corps. Elle réussit à l'assommer avec un coup de pied en cercle rapide qui atterrit au niveau de ses oreilles. Il fut un moment déstabilisé. Profitant de cette rotation, elle reprit sa lance. Il arriva à donner un coup de pied sur l'un des genoux de son ennemie et brusquement déstabilisée, elle s'écrasa, à nouveau sur le sol tout en essayant de ralentir sa chute avec un roulé-boulé. Ne voulant lui laisser aucun répit, il se jeta limite sur elle pour l'écrabouillée lorsqu'un cri aigu d'enfant leur résonna dans les tempes en hurlant :

« Arrête Papa ! »

Ce nom prit au dépourvu Balsa qui fut plus surprise qu'autre chose. Kalbo perdit pied et ne voulant soudainement plus écrabouiller sa victime, tomba à ses côtés.

« Papa ?! s'écria-t-elle en se redressant vivement. PAPA ?! répéta-t-elle, éberluée en regardant l'enfant approché – il devait tourner aux alentours de dix ou onze ans.

- Eh... Kikuo, je t'ai demandé de ne pas me suivre !

- Tu allais réellement tuer cette femme ? ajouta-t-il, encore tout étonné.

- Je n'allais que faire taire cette... rancune.

- Mais tu l'as quand même cherché en prenant un de ses fils avec toi...

- Tu... tu m'as vu ? »

Encore surpris, il se retira des côtés de Balsa, laquelle se redressait, encore toute bouche-bée.

« Je voulais juste savoir où tu allais... avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux au sol, des yeux vert émeraude avec des cheveux bruns qui semblaient naturellement en désordre. »

Kalbo soupira. Balsa sourit.

« Hé bah... Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu des _gamins_, lui murmura-t-elle avec amusement tout en jetant un sourire en coin. Tu as une femme ?

- Eh, tu n'as pas à le savoir !

- Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se cacher. »

Le dénommé Kikuo marcha vers eux et serra son père dans ses bras.

« ... Ma femme est morte en donnant naissance à Kikuo, dit-il enfin en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Il y a de cela onze ans.

- Eh... je suis désolée de l'apprendre, s'excusa Balsa qui se souvint clairement ce qu'était la douleur de perdre un parent et un enfant.

- Papa, s'il te plait... arrête de chercher à rétablir ton honneur... ça ne ramènera pas Maman à la vie... le supplia Kikuo. Tu as bien vu qu'elle avait une famille elle aussi.

- Tu as raison, mon fils.

- On va rentrer à la maison ?

- Oui.

- Tu vas arrêter de vouloir te battre contre elle ?

- Oui.

- Promis ?

- Promis. Alors c'est ainsi qu'on se quitte, Balsa. Quoique je vais continuer à conserver une petite, petite séquelle de l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir, il est vrai qu'on a des choses plus importantes à faire et à régler que de se battre. »

Il se retourna avec son fils dans les bras, ce dernier saluant timidement Balsa. _Quel étrange revirement de situation... _pensa-t-elle en lui renvoyant son salut. _Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant, mais il est vrai que les enfants changent souvent notre perspective de voir les choses..._

« Alika, tu peux descendre. Je sais que tu es là. »

Les branches bougèrent et sa fille aînée apparut.

« J'ai tout vu. C'était bizarre... dit-elle en reprenant ses petits couteaux qui avaient servis à clouer Kalbo à l'arbre.

- Je l'avoue.

- Au moins, tu as toujours ta promesse de tenu. Ne pas tuer d'autres gens.

- Tu as raison. Où est ta petite sœur et Amaya-Chan ?

- Chez Tatie Saya et Tonton Tohya. J'ai accouru pour venir te rejoindre quand Jiguro m'a averti que tu allais avoir sans doute quelques ennuis.

- Eh bien... merci même si je n'ai pas eu besoin de ton aide.

- C'est triste quand même.

- De... ?

- Que la femme de Kalbo soit décédée en donnant naissance. Je pense que je ne m'en serais pas remis si tu étais morte en donnant naissance à l'un d'entre nous.

- Malheureusement, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. J'ai perdu ma Maman et mon Papa très jeune, alors je comprends très bien sa douleur. À lui et à son fils. Allons retrouver ton père, il doit être mort inquiet avec les jumeaux.

- Hai ! »

Les deux femmes revinrent au refuge et les jumeaux sortirent à la vitesse grand V pour sauter dans les bras de leur mère.

« Maman !

- Je suis là, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter.

- Balsa, commença Tanda, inquiet. L'as-tu vraiment...

- Non. Nous avons eu un étrange revirement de situation.

- Ah bon ? »

Tout en marchant vers la petite cabane, Balsa lui raconta en détail la courte intervention du fils de Kalbo qui ne voulait pas que son père la tue et que sa femme était décédée. Tanda fut également des plus surpris, mais au final, il ne détestait pas le fait que ça ait pris une telle tournure. Alika continua toujours de murmurer que c'était trop _bizarre_ comme confrontation_._

* * *

><p>Dans un petit logis, proche du bas-ougi, une autre famille vivait paisiblement. Tohya et Saya, qui éprouvaient plus que des sentiments fraternels. Ils n'étaient pas de la même famille, mais ils avaient grandis et habités ensembles depuis leur plus jeune âge en tant qu'orphelins. Tohya gagnait sa vie en marchandant et en vendant des commandes tandis que Saya entretenait leur magasin-maison tout en réservant certains forfaits ou commandes à des clients. Bien qu'elle ait définitivement atteint sa taille adulte vers l'âge de quinze ans, elle ne dépassait pas les 1m53. Tohya, quant à lui, mesurait depuis ses dix-huit ans, 1m69. Lorsque Balsa s'en fut aperçue, elle était restée presqu'étonnée.<p>

_**Flash-Back**_

_**8 ans plus tôt**_

Ils n'étaient pas mariés, mais ils partageaient la même maison. Ils avaient découvert leurs sentiments ensembles, et découvert le corps de l'autre ensemble. Ensembles, ils avaient appris comment gérer leur couple et c'est également de cette façon qu'ils avaient appris à faire l'amour pour la première fois, n'ayant aucun adulte – sauf Balsa et Tanda – pour leur enseigner comment faire ou bien agir.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête ? demanda-t-il dans la pénombre alors qu'ils étaient assis face à face.

- (Saya hocha négativement de la tête) ...

- Mais tu trembles.

- Je n'ai pas peur... parce que c'est toi... mais… vas-y doucement…

- Ne t'en fait pas. »

Délicatement, Tohya la prit dans ses bras et la coucha lentement sur le lit. Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, elle dû prendre un moment pour se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, mais s'en souvint en voyant Tohya dormir profondément à ses côtés. Elle leva les yeux en fixant le mur et sourit avant de se blottir contre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Les journées se ressemblaient, mais à chaque fois qu'il entrait le soir, Saya éprouvait une joie immense de le voir. Et un jour, Saya, qui faisait du thé pour Tohya qui revenait de son job, était occupée à plier le linge lorsqu'elle se redressa rapidement et partit s'enfermer dans les latrines. Tohya vint la voir, inquiet.

« Saya ? Tu ne te sens pas bien, mon amour ? s'inquiéta-t-il en caressant son dos.

- Ça ira. Ça me fait ça depuis un moment, je crois que je travaille trop et que mon corps ne suit plus la cadence.

- Va te coucher, je vais m'occuper de tout.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu reviens de travailler...

- Mais oui, vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Il lui baisa tendrement le front. Les jours qui suivirent ne plurent pas à la jeune femme de seize ans qui devait dormir avec un petit bac en bois à ses côtés pour ses nausées et qui, le matin, la reprenaient d'assaut. Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire. Tohya décida donc d'aller consulter Tanda lorsque sa copine n'arrivait plus à se lever, avait perdu l'appétit et la plupart du temps, était souvent fatiguée. L'apothicaire ausculta Saya.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as ? Comme symptômes ?

- Je vomis le matin principalement et durant la nuit. Je n'ai plus d'appétit, j'ai mal à la tête et je suis fatiguée, je sens des nouvelles odeurs... constamment. »

Le visage de Tanda s'illumina soudain. Bien sûr, des orphelins de base n'avaient jamais été mis au courant de certains phénomènes qui se passaient quelques fois dans le corps des femmes. Tohya s'inquiéta de l'attitude changée de Tanda.

« Qu'a-t-elle ?!

- Oh ! ce sont des symptômes que je reconnais bien.

- Que tu reconnais bien ?

- Oui. Puis-je vous poser des questions.

- Si.

- Faites-vous l'amour ? »

Timides, ils hochèrent oui la tête.

« Saya, as-tu remarqué quelque chose d'anormale dans tes mois ?

- Ils ne sont pas revenues ce mois-ci... est-ce grave ?

- Non. Je crois deviner de quels maux tu souffres. Je crois que tu es simplement _enceinte_.

- En-enceinte ?! paniqua Tohya.

- Tanda-San... fit Saya en se redressant. On va avoir une famille ?

- Oui, du moins, c'est ainsi qu'on en crée une.

- On va avoir une famille ! »

Tanda les observa, fous de joie. En retournant à son refuge, il en avisa Balsa qui se promit avec joie d'en faire apprendre plus à Saya concernant tout ce qui touchait à la grossesse. Au fils des mois, le ventre de Saya prenait de l'ampleur et Tohya avait peur qu'elle explose. Saya, déjà sensible de base, l'était cent fois plus et un rien de travers la faisait verser un torrent de larmes inexplicable. Sa petite poitrine avait grossi pour devenir d'une taille moyenne. Balsa lui avait vivement conseillé de continuer à faire l'amour avec son copain, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour le bébé et qu'elle-même avait eu un niveau de libido plus élevée que sa normalité – généralement, Balsa était asexuelle, mais ça, elle ne le disait pas. C'est pour ça que quand une envie de libido se présentait chez elle, elle ne ratait pas l'occasion.

* * *

><p>C'est au petit matin, pendant le mois de mai, que Saya se plaignait de douleur atroce au ventre et qui refusait catégoriquement de se lever, paralysée par cette souffrance.<p>

« Tiens bon Saya ! Je vais aller chercher Balsa !... tiens bon ! paniqua-t-il. »

Saya ne lui répondit pas et continua de lutter contre la douleur qui revenait en vague en s'agrippant à l'oreiller. Balsa – enceinte de trois mois de Motoko – s'entrainait avec Alika quand Tohya leur écorcha les oreilles en mode panique.

« BALSA-NEESAN !

- Tonton, sortit Alika en déposant sa lance.

- Du calme. Que se passe-t-il ? se renseigna Balsa.

- Saya ! Elle ne va pas bien !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle dit qu'elle ressent d'énormes crampes au ventre !

- Le travail a sûrement dû commencer. Ne t'en fait pas, le bébé ne naîtra pas toute de suite. Je vais me préparer avec Tanda et on va venir vous rejoindre sous peu. Continue d'aller soutenir Saya jusqu'à notre arrivée. C'est très important.

- Bien sûr ! »

L'apothicaire, mis au courant, commença à préparer les outils et le matériel nécessaire : les ciseaux, les pinces, les serviettes, les couvertures et un long morceau de tissus dont Balsa saurait s'en servir au moment opportun. Alika les accompagna et se mit en tête de se faire le plus discrète possible et mit Nao sur son dos. Après trente minutes de marche, ils entrèrent dans la maison et allèrent retrouver Saya. Tanda se mit en tâche de faire chauffer l'eau et de désinfecter les ciseaux. Balsa monta les escaliers et arriva près de Saya, couchée sur le côté gauche en compagnie de Tohya. Elle lui murmura des paroles rassurantes :

« Tout va bien Saya, tu ne peux pas contrôler ce qui t'arrive. En ce moment, c'est ton bébé qui décide. Laisse faire la douleur, ne lutte pas contre elle, accompagne-là. Ton enfant doit sortir et tu es en train de faire un passage pour lui... (Saya se crispa) Relaxe... détends-toi... respire le plus lentement possible. Reste calme. Regarde-moi. Observe mes yeux. Tu es en train de faire un passage pour ton bébé qui veut sortir...

- ... Balsa-San...

- Ne ferme pas les yeux, je sais que tu es très fatiguée et que tu ne contrôles pas ce qui t'arrive. Mais en ce moment, c'est ton bébé qui décide. Laisse-toi aller, laisse-le faire. Il doit sortir... Laisse aller la douleur, ça te fera moins mal. »

Alika entra en douceur dans la pièce et déposa le plus silencieusement possible le sceau d'eau froide avec une serviette avant de se retirer lentement plus loin. Balsa prit le linge, le mouilla et retira les mèches de cheveux de Saya – qui malgré elle, pleurait de fatigue – pour lui rafraichir le front, trempé de sueur. La lancière passa la serviette en douceur sur sa joue, dans son cou puis la laissa sur son front, pliée. Elle détacha avec son accord son kimono et alla prendre une pommade spéciale et lui massa le ventre tout en essayant de deviner la position du bébé.

« J'ai senti venir cette contraction, avoua-t-elle. Ne reste pas couchée ni immobile, bouge même si ça fait mal. Ça aide. Garantis.

- Aide-moi...

- Mais oui, évidemment. »

Saya se redressa lentement à l'aide de Balsa et se mit avec mal sur ses pieds. Tohya délaissa sa main et Alika – qui s'était fait très discrète – le pria de la suivre. La jeune accouchée marcha un peu de long en large et Balsa s'empara du long morceau de draps avant de nouer les deux bouts ensembles et de l'accrocher à un solide crochet en fer sur une poutre du milieu.

« Assied-toi dessus, comme si tu allais te balancer. Ainsi, tu suspendras ton poids et la gravité va aider. »

La plus jeune des deux femmes acquiesça et Balsa l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux...

- C'est bien.

- Où est Tohya ?

- Dehors. Tu seras plus en paix pour accoucher sans être gênée de crier. Je te sais timide.

- Oh !

- Il faut lâcher prise dans ces moments-là. Et je pense que Tohya ne serait pas capable de te voir dans un tel état second. Rien qu'à sentir sa panique quand il est venu nous chercher. »

Elle reprit la serviette et lui rafraichit le dos. Tanda entra discrètement avec un bac d'eau chaude et sa femme y trempa la serviette avant de l'appliquer sur le bas du dos de Saya. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait autant de proximité avec Balsa. Toujours suspendue sur le linge, elle se colla contre elle en se laissant bercer. La lancière changea la serviette de main et lui caressa les cheveux avant d'appliquer le linge sur le bas du ventre.

« Tu t'es encore crispée. Détend-toi, vois ça comme une vague qui te transporte au loin et te rapproche de ton but. Une île par exemple...

- Je voudrais bien… mais mon ventre reste dur malgré tout.

- Ton utérus se contracte pour faire sortir ton bébé. C'est normal.

- Même entre les contract— »

Saya ne parla plus durant une minute. Balsa inspira profondément et expira son air tranquille.

« Synchronise ta respiration à la mienne. On va le faire ensembles. »

Elles synchronisèrent leur respiration et Saya se calma.

« Quand tu n'as plus de contractions, détends-toi un maximum.

- Balsa-San, est-ce normal que ce soit long ?

- Pour un premier bébé, oui.

- J'ai envie de pousser...

- Pousse lentement (elle posa sa main sur son ventre)... comme ça. »

Torogai arriva lentement et silencieusement. D'un signe de tête, Balsa lui montra où elle en était rendue. Saya descendit du linge et voulut aller se coucher. La lancière se souvint qu'elle avait fait la même chose avant que sa fille aînée ne décide de se pointer le bout du nez. _Mais ça peut être différent..._

« Je suis fatiguée ! geignit Saya. J'ai pas dormis de la nuit, je cogne des clous...

- Repose-toi, conseilla Torogai. Tu auras besoin d'énergie prochainement. Profites-en pour ménager tes forces. »

Elle hocha positivement la tête et alla se coucher, veillée au grain par deux femmes expérimentées en la matière. Tout comme la chamane avait fait avec elle, Balsa n'avait même pas songée à regarder entre les jambes de l'accouchée. Elle laissait faire la nature. Saya ne dormait pas totalement et offrait quelques poussées à l'occasion. Torogai arrivait à déterminer que la phase active n'était pas encore commencée. Balsa mouilla à nouveau la serviette, qui avait eu le temps de refroidir, dans l'eau chaude et la mit sur le bas de son dos.

« Saya ? demanda Torogai. Puis-je jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Oui... »

La vieille chamane observa la progression et ne dit rien d'autre.

« Ça avance bien, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Balsa. Tu pourrais lui masser le dos, je crois que ce serait une excellente idée.

- Comme Tanda me l'a si souvent fait ?

- Oui.

- Bien sûre. »

Elle se mit donc en tâche de lui masser le dos, particulièrement vers le bas. Torogai descendit en bas pour avertir Tohya de l'état de sa copine.

« Comment elle va ?!

- Elle s'en sort bien. Elle ne va pas mourir, rassure-toi.

- Ouf ! je ne peux pas entrer ?

- Je ne préférerai pas. Nous sommes assez de monde et la pièce ne doit pas être trop remplie, tu resteras avec Tanda ici.

- Mais...

- Ça ira, sourit Tanda en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu as accompagné Balsa, si ?

- Oui. Mais je suis médecin et apothicaire de base, donc je suis une exception à la règle.

- Quelle règle ?

- L'accouchement est un domaine uniquement féminin, dit Torogai. Seules les femmes sont autorisées à accompagner la femme qui donne naissance.

- Tout ira bien, si tu stress, Saya le sera encore plus et ça peut nuire à votre bébé. Fais-lui confiance, son corps, lui, sait.

- D'accord. »

Alors Tohya pris place sur une chaise et essaya de ne pas paniquer. Mais il entendit Saya gémir et soudainement pousser cris étouffés en pleurant. Il se raidit et Alika posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Tout vas bien, c'est normal, ça fait mal.

- Et si elle...

- Non, je t'assure que tout va bien se passer...

- Alika…

- Fais-moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer. »

Son regard était étonnamment serein et Tohya se sentit apaisé.

* * *

><p>La poche des eaux avait rompue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Saya se mit à pousser. Et non pas seulement de petites poussées, mais de très grandes poussées avec une intensité élevée. Balsa se lava les mains et se positionna entre ses jambes, Torogai à sa tête, un peu en retrait. Saya se coucha à 45 degrés sur le côté gauche et la lancière déposa sa jambe droite sur son épaule. Elle s'agrippa aux draps en se crispant. Torogai décrocha ses mains du futon et les emprisonna dans les siennes.<p>

« Détends-toi.

- Mais... si seulement...

- Lâche tout. Lâche prise. Ne t'en fait pas, nous sommes habituées. »

Balsa trempa une serviette dans l'eau chaude et l'appliqua entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Saya se mit à gémir bruyamment et pleura en poussant et en forçant.

« C'est bon Saya, tu vas y arriver, l'encouragea la lancière alors que la jeune mère poussait de tout son être. »

La femme Kanbalese s'empara de l'huile et humecta l'entre jambe de Saya en massant vigoureusement.

« Respire profondément et concentre-toi... »

Saya souffla et relâcha tous ses muscles. Torogai mouilla une autre serviette et épongea son front trempé de sueur. Saya étant jeune, ça leur faisait quand même quelque chose de voir une si jeune femme, petite, accoucher. Elle poussa plusieurs fois d'affilée et commença à crier un peu plus fort à chaque poussées.

« Ça brûle... gémit-elle.

- C'est parfaitement normal... La tête commence à se pointer, annonça fièrement Balsa. »

La chamane éprouvait le plus souvent de la douceur et de la sympathie dans ces moments intimes et mettaient son air grincheux de côté. À chaque poussée, le cercle de cheveux du bébé s'agrandissait et Balsa faisait de son mieux pour éviter une déchirure. Saya synchronisa sa respiration à la sienne et gémit fortement en poussant le plus lentement possible.

« Je ne peux pas...

- Oui, ça ira.

- Ça fait mal... pleura-t-elle.

- Vas-y lentement Saya. Tu es capable... souffle... souffle encore...

- Balsa... ?

- Aller, on va l'avoir... encore... doucement... »

Il y eu un instant et elle sentit quelque chose se dégager. Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle poussa un cri.

« Et voilà sa tête, déclara Balsa en souriant. Elle est sortie.

- C'est coincé...

- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est de courte durée, chuchota Torogai à son oreille. »

Saya souffla rapidement et poussa trois autres coups en espérant que le bébé passe enfin, avec la peur qu'il reste coincé.

« S'il a de la difficulté à sortir, on va t'aider.

- Comment ?

- On va l'aider... »

Elle inspira et expira bruyamment en criant avant de s'agripper à l'oreiller. Le bébé glissa tout seul dans les bras de Balsa et elle le tint le temps que sa mère retrouve un peu son état. Elle tapota doucement son dos et il se mit à vagir. Saya regarda Balsa et elle lui déposa doucement son enfant sur elle, sur son ventre nu. Sur le coup, la jeune mère ne sembla pas reconnaître ce bébé qui venait de sortir d'elle et elle observa, de manière perturbée Balsa.

« Ça ira. C'est vraiment le tiens, je te rassure, rit-elle.

- Je vais annoncer aux hommes que le bébé est enfin là ! déclara Torogai.

- Ne devrait-on pas attendre... la délivrance ?

- Je pense que oui. »

Balsa déposa une couverture chaude sur le bébé et alla chercher les ciseaux. Elle attendit que le cordon finisse de battre et tourna un œil protecteur vers la jeune maman qui s'était calmée. Elle allait tourner les yeux quand Saya tira sur sa manche.

« Balsa-San...

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec mon bébé ? »

Elle s'approcha et rit avant de sourire.

« Je pense qu'il a faim.

- Faim ?

- Quand les bébés sortent du ventre de leur mère, souvent ils vont chercher le sein pour se nourrir. Mais parfois, il faut l'aider pour éviter que ça ne fasse mal. Attend. »

Elle rapprocha le bébé du sein de Saya et lui fit ouvrir doucement la bouche pour qu'il prenne le mamelon et l'aréole.

« C'est pas un peu... gros pour sa bouche ?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Le mouvement de succion sera parfait et tu n'auras pas mal. Ne touche jamais sa tête quand il tète, mais soutien son cou. (elle plaça les mains de Saya) Comme ça.

- D'accord. Merci.

- C'est la moindre des choses voyons, sourit-elle. Il me fait plaisir de t'aider, jeune maman.

- J'ai d'autres contractions !

- Je sais, il manque juste le délivre à sortir.

- Le quoi ?

- Haha, le délivre. Ce qui a permis à ton bébé de grandir dans ton ventre et auquel le cordon ombilical est rattaché. »

Elle aida à faire sortir de délivre, l'examina pour être sûre qu'aucun morceau ne manquait dans et le mis dans un bac de bois conçu à cet effet avant de déposer une serviette pour le cacher du regard de Tohya lorsqu'il entrera. Elle nettoya la place, coupa le cordon, abria Saya d'une chaude couverture et entendit des pas dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit sur Tohya qui se jeta quasiment proche de sa copine, Alika resta planquée dans l'entrée de la porte, d'un air à la fois concentrée sur la pièce à la fois joyeuse, de même pour Tanda qui tenait Nao dans ses bras. Balsa se redressa, se lava les mains, prit le bac qui contenait le délivre et alla les rejoindre.

« Alors ? se renseigna Tanda.

- Ça s'est bien passé, aucune complication !

- Super dans ce cas. »

Tohya arriva près de Saya et se pencha vers le bébé à demi endormit.

« Coucou toi... babilla Tohya soudain devenu gaga, déboussolant Alika qui s'empressa d'aller à l'étage inférieur. Fille ou garçon ?

- Ah ! se surprit Saya. Je n'ai pas regardé... »

Tanda éclata de rire à l'entente de ça et jeta un œil à sa femme.

« Moi, je sais, déclara Balsa. On va leur laisser la surprise. Viens. J'ai faim.

- Moi aussi, ça tombe bien.

- Je vous accompagne, ajouta Torogai en se redressant. S'il y a quoique ce soit, venez nous voir.

- Bien ! »

Ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant les deux amoureux ensembles. Ensembles, ils ouvrirent les langes, regardèrent avant de sourire.

« Un garçon ! s'émerveilla Tohya en embrassant Saya sur le front.

- Comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

- Le nom que tu voudras !

- Il va le porter pour la vie.

- Qu'importe, le plus beau. Tu as pensé à un nom ?

- Peut-être devrait-on attendre.

- Bonne idée, pour être sûrs de nous.

- Tu veux le prendre, Papa ? demanda Saya. »

Il recula de quelques centimètres, soudain apeuré.

« Mais je ne m'y connais en rien aux bébés !

- Pas grave, moi non plus. La maternité, ça s'apprend. C'est ce que Balsa-San a dit.

- Et si je l'échappais... ? Si je le cassais ?

- Voyons, il est plus résistant que ça, promis. Rapproche-toi. »

Le jeune Papa se rapprocha et osa tendre les bras. Saya lui montra tout ce que Balsa lui avait montré et lentement, elle se décolla du bébé. Il se mit à protester et à pleurer du changement de bras et Tohya paniqua légèrement. Il se calma lentement et essaya de le bercer un peu maladroitement. Le bébé cessa de protester, ses pleurs diminuèrent et il se mit à observer Tohya. Il avait la peau aussi blanche que Saya et les cheveux bruns de son père. Mais ce qui le frappa fut la profondeur du bleu que ses yeux portaient : un bleu foncé métallique. Il se mit à le bercer et à lui parler doucement.

Au fils des semaines, ils choisirent de l'appeler Nanda, et même que Saya trouvait qu'ils avaient presque cherché à copié le nom de Tanda, mais en le remplaçant par un _N_. Les premiers temps ne furent pas si faciles que ça, mais au final, ils commencèrent à s'habituer à leur nouvelle petite vie. Trois ans se succédèrent avant qu'une nouvelle petite fille fasse son entrée. Ils eurent moins peur, maintenant qu'ils savaient comment la naissance se passait, mais ils avaient quand même fait appel à Balsa, juste au cas. Ils la nommèrent Rinko. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que son frère, mais les cheveux noirs de Saya et un teint de peau très pâle. Ils eurent comme dernier enfant, encore une fille qu'ils appelèrent Fuyuka. Son teint de peau était identique à celui de son père, peut-être une teinte moins foncée que lui mais les mêmes yeux métalliques restaient l'attrait le plus familier à leurs enfants.

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

* * *

><p>Amaya était assise à la table de Saya en ayant tous les enfants rivés sur elle. Selon le don d'Alika, Amaya avait naturellement une énergie de « Maman ». Un bébé pouvait presque se tordre le cou quand elle passait devant lui ou arrêtait de pleurer en la voyant. Les enfants qui piquaient des crises se calmaient quand elle leur faisait un sourire.<p>

« Tohya n'est pas là ?

- Non, il travaille encore aujourd'hui. Je m'occupe donc des enfants et des commandes. Tiens, voilà ton thé.

- Merci.

- Dis, Amaya, il semblerait que les enfants semblent t'apprécier.

- C'est le cas, je m'occupe d'une garderie pour les familles un peu plus démunies. J'adore les enfants. Alika dit que j'ai une énergie très maternelle.

- Elle a raison, sourit Saya en venant s'asseoir. Tu feras une très bonne Maman.

- Je ne tomberai peut-être jamais enceinte, mais je vais adopter ! Et Alika et moi seront les parents.

- Est-ce...

- Non, il n'y a pas d'hommes dans notre couple. Il y a juste Alika qui est un peu plus masculine que moi, moi je suis vraiment la féminine.

- Est-ce que tu retournes avec Alika au refuge ou tu dois partir chez toi de nouveau ?

- Hélas, je dois retourner chez moi. Je dois ouvrir la garderie demain matin. Ma douce m'a demandé de laisser Motoko dormir chez vous, j'espère que vous ne voyez aucuns inconvénients.

- Pas du tout ! Nous sommes habituées de garder les enfants de Balsa et Tanda-San. Est-ce qu'ils ont bien réagis à votre annonce de couple ? demanda-t-elle alors que Rinko se faisait prendre par sa mère pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Balsa a bien réagis, Tanda c'est mitigé... mais mes beaux-frères et Motoko, ils sont très contents pour nous.

- Vous êtes jolies toi et ma grande sœur, sortit Motoko. Vous allez faire de beaux bébés plus tard. »

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire et Amaya remercia sa belle-petite-sœur du compliment en caressant ses cheveux.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous l'avez remarqué, certains personnages quasi effacés de la série sont revenus dans le décor. J'ai particulièrement aimé la scène avec Kalbo... moi-même je me suis surprise quand j'ai écrit ce bout (je crois que j'ai eu une bulle qui a éclaté dans ma tête à ce moment-là… x), je trouve également que ça peu de cohérence.<strong>

**La scène où Saya donne naissance, disons que je voulais plus particulièrement montrer que Balsa sera toujours là pour soutenir les deux orphelins qu'elle a sauvés il y a quelques années. Et que... bin, j'aime écrire des scènes d'accouchement . *va se cacher après sa confession***


	8. Part I: Chapter 8

**Coucou lecteurs ! Voilà le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout à toi, **_Luka – chan 64_** ! En ce moment, je suis chez ma Mamie et j'en profite héhé.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Seirei no Moribito ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont de Nahoko Uehashi et seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8 : Us et coutumes<strong>_

L'après-midi passa lentement. Balsa fut mise au courant que Motoko dormirait chez Tatie Saya. Tandis qu'Alika était en train de s'occuper de sa lance, assise sur une haute branche d'arbre, le dos contre le tronc, son père attira son attention.

« Alika, peux-tu descendre ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, les deux jambes balançant dans le vide. Elle n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche avec son père depuis qu'elle avait annoncé qu'Amaya et elle sortaient ensembles.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en retournant son regard sur sa tâche, continuant de polir sa lame.

- Je t'en prie, j'aimerai te parler. »

Elle soupira d'inconfort et prit sa lance entre ses dents avant de sauter directement de la branche au sol. Elle échappa son arme en plein saut, au passage et fit roulé-boulé.

« Quoi ?

- J'aimerai discuter avec toi. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Tu ne parles qu'à ta mère...

- Peut-être parce qu'elle est plus ouverte sur le sujet.

- Peut-être. Mais s'il te plait, je veux qu'on discute pour mettre les choses au clair. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille prendre une marche ?

- À ta guise.

- Je te le demande.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Tanda sourit timidement et il s'engagea sur le sentier, attendant que sa fille vienne le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit avec une lenteur extrême et avec distraction. Il n'était pas si innocent que ça, il voyait très bien que sa fille aînée ne voulait pas le suivre ni entamer de discussion. Et pourtant, c'était devenu soudainement important pour le père de famille qu'il était. Dès qu'elle l'eut rejoint, elle regarda droit devant elle comme si la nature était devenue très intéressante pour ses yeux.

« En premier, bravo pour ton couple, déclara-t-il. »

Alika leva un coin d'œil vers lui, pas très sûre de sa réponse en effectuant un étrange rictus mélanger à une grimace.

« Eh...

- Je suis sincère. Je me rends compte à quel point tu es devenue plus heureuse, et plus épanouie. Amaya nous a dit qu'elle était ton premier vrai amour et elle a mis les cartes sur table pour nous aider à mieux comprendre votre relation.

- Tu croyais que je n'étais pas heureuse, Papa ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. En fait, je pensais à tort et à travers qu'être avec un homme et avoir des enfants avec lui, t'aurait rendue heureuse. Tu sais, ton vieux Papa est encore dans ses vieilles habitudes ainsi que dans ses us et coutumes Yakue.

- Femmes + hommes = descendances. C'est bien ce qu'on t'a appris, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est bien vrai. Mais ta mère m'a aidée à mieux accepter que tu sois...

- Différentes des autres ? Homosexuelle ?

- ... divergente de ce qu'on... non, ou plutôt, moi de ce que je pensais de ton futur.

- Tu m'en veux ? Tu m'en veux d'aimer une femme ? »

Ils continuèrent de marcher et Tanda réfléchit à sa question avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche en prenant une goulée d'air frais.

« Non. Je ne t'en veux pas d'aimer la _personne_ qui te rend heureuse et te donne des papillons dans le ventre. Ne trouverais-tu pas ça idiot que Torogai-Shi m'en veuille d'avoir aimé Balsa pour ensuite avoir eu des _gamins_ avec elle, dont toi-même tu fais partie du lot ?

- Oui, c'est idiot. Mais Amaya est une femme. »

Il s'arrêta en milieu du chemin alors que sa fille passa à ses côtés et continua droit devant. Il attrapa son poignet au passage et tira vers lui. Alika se stoppa net alors que Tanda la fit tournoyer d'un quart sur elle-même avant d'empoigner paternellement sa fille aînée par les épaules.

« Alika, j'ai appris avec le temps qu'on ne peut pas maîtriser les émotions du cœur. Je l'ai compris en étant amoureux depuis des années de ta mère, sans même qu'elle ne renvoie ce signe d'amour, elle ne renvoyait pas mes appels.

- Elle voyageait beaucoup... avant ma naissance.

- Certes, mais elle revenait toujours au même point de départ : notre maison à la fin de chaque voyage.

- Mais je suis arrivée, et j'ai tout basculé votre vie.

- Tu sais que tu détournes le sujet.

- Oui, mais c'est vrai. Un bébé change la vision de ses parents. Parfois les rapproche même. N'est-ce pas ce qui s'est produit avec vous ?

- Tu as raison. Tu nous as rapprochés.

- Et votre amour, lui ? Est-ce qu'il a changé ?

- ... Sincèrement, oui et non. Pour revenir au sujet principal, tu me répètes sans cesse qu'Amaya est une femme. Mais je pense que tu oublies quelque chose d'important dans votre amour.

- Quoi donc ?

- ... Amaya est humaine. T'es amoureuse d'un être humain, Alika, finit-il en souriant. T'es amoureuse d'une personne. Qu'importe son sexe. Oublie les petits-enfants pour l'instant, et vis enfin ta vie de tes propres ailes. »

Sa fille souleva un sourcil, soudain persécutée de ces changements de mentalités et de sujet de conversation de son père.

« A... Alors tu ne me détestes pas ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais détestée. Tu es ma fille.

- Tu ne vas pas me chasser de la maison ou empêcher Amaya de me voir ?

- Pas du tout. Tu es mon enfant et encore mon bébé. Amaya, on l'adore. Toute la famille l'adore. Si elle est bonne pour toi, elle est aussi bonne pour nous. C'est une douceur, cette belle-fille-là.

- Alors... ça ne te dérange plus ?

- Plus maintenant.

- Promis ?

- Sur la tête de nos ancêtres. »

Elle força un sourire et essuya des larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler. Tanda l'attira dans ses bras et Alika le serra avec plus de forces en se mettant à pleurer. _Pourquoi je pleurs moi ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle se calma quelques secondes plus tard et ils retournèrent au refuge alors que Balsa les attendait sur le bord de la porte.

« Alors ? se renseigna-t-elle. »

Tanda et Alika se regardèrent avant de sourire. Balsa copia leur expression et vint embrasser sa fille sur le front avant de prendre la main de Tanda.

* * *

><p>Nao suivit Torogai-Shi à travers les montagnes et les différents passages secrets qui les mèneraient au dernier village rassemblant les derniers Yakue pur souche. Il avait hâte et trépignait d'impatience. Les conversations qu'il avait avec sa grand-mère étaient principalement composées de « ton père... » ou « ta mère... » ou bien des histoires, us et coutumes Yakue.<p>

« Tu sais, je suis particulièrement contente que devenir compteur soit l'un de tes rêves.

- Grand-Mère, est-ce vrai que les us et coutumes Yakue sont enclins à disparaitre et qu'ils ne forment plus de compteur à ce village ?

- C'est bien vrai. Et c'est une honte ! Honte à nos ancêtres qui se sont tellement efforcés de conserver ces légendes et comptes mythiques.

- Avec moi, vous pouvez être sûrs d'avoir un excellent compteur.

- Je n'en doute pas. Ils seront sans doute ravis de recevoir un jeune homme aussi talentueux que toi. D'ailleurs, les esprits t'ont-ils aidé à rassembler quelques pièces de ce puzzle ?

- Oui. La moitié de mon livre est déjà remplit. »

Ils dormirent dans les montagnes, mangèrent ce que Nao chassait – bien qu'il ne maîtrisait pas la lance, sa mère l'avait toutefois formé à savoir comment bien de débrouiller dans la nature en chassant. Enfin, ils virent un portail taillé à même dans une énorme souche séchée, qui avait sans doute été, jadis, un grand arbre, mais dont les restes créaient un portail. Sur le haut, étaient jonchés des os de Nahji.

« Ah ! s'émerveilla Nao en un murmure.

- Tu crois deviner ce que c'est ?

- Oui ! J'en ai souvent entendu parler dans mes livres. Un charme de séparation des chemins. On secoue les os de Nahji pour éloigner les mauvais esprits et les empêcher de pénétrer dans le village.

- Parfaitement. »

Nao secoua la corde avec sa tête en sautant et Torogai prit juste le bout de sa canne.

« Les esprits m'ont dit que le charme fonctionnait vraiment.

- Les esprits Yakue ?

- Oui.

- Toi et ta sœur aînée êtes vraiment chanceux d'avoir ce don, même si je peux les voir aussi, mais seulement qu'en méditant et en faisant des incantations.

- Mais vous êtes un puissant chamane. Vous nous avez même mis au monde.

- J'ai _aidé_, le corrigea-t-elle. Votre mère a fait le plus gros du travail.

- Pas faux.

- Bon, aller ! Toumi se trouve juste derrière cette colline. »

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, les villageois Yakue se rassemblèrent autour d'eux. Nao n'en fut nullement intimidé. Le nouveau Doyen du village se montra.

« Ah, bienvenu à vous ! Je suis Saika, le nouveau Doyen du village de Toumi.

- _Nouveau_ ? se surprit Torogai.

- Malheureusement, Souya l'ancien Doyen de ce village nous a quitté il y a de cela cinq ans bientôt. J'ai pris sa relève. Venez chez moi pour discuter.

- Nous sommes venus ici pour découvrir les moindres détails de tous les us et coutumes du village de Toumi, annonça le chamane.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Moi, sortit solennellement Nao. Je veux devenir compteur Yakue. »

Un murmure d'étonnement, d'admiration et de confusion parcourra les rangs des villageois. Avant d'ajouter quoique ce soit de plus, ils furent tous deux conduits chez le Doyen Saika et prirent place au centre de la pièce pour approfondir cette discussion. Torogai lui raconta que Nao était différent des enfants Yakue, qu'il avait des origines Kanbalese côté maternelle, Yakue et un peu de sang Yogoese côté paternelle.

« Il a une mémoire _phénoménale_ et à une très bonne connaissance du monde spirituel, continua-t-elle.

- Le monde des esprits ? demanda Saika soudain intéressé.

- Oui, je vois les esprits, je leur parle, je communique avec eux et je suis un portail.

- Un portail ?

- Je peux me faire posséder. Mais je ne laisse pas n'importe qui emprunter mon corps. »

Tandis que Torogai continua de vanter ses exploits et montrer ses livres ainsi que son énorme bouquin où le gamin prenait toutes ses notes, les gribouillaient, les peaufinaient, l'œil de Nao fut attiré par un bref mouvement derrière le rideau. Il eut le temps de voir qu'une jeune fille, dont il estimait que son âge devait à peu près être semblable au sien, venait de s'enfuir après avoir vu qu'il l'avait remarqué. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna de nouveau vers les adultes.

« Vous savez, c'est très regrettable, mais la tradition des compteurs s'est éteinte depuis un moment. Je suis sûr que vous, chamane Torogai, en avez conscience mais l'entrainement des conteurs est très difficile. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, un apprenti doit retenir des milliers d'histoire, du matin au soir. C'était bien trop cruel d'imposer cela à une personne. Nous n'aimions pas vraiment ce genre de choses, donc nous n'avons plus désignés de successeurs.

- Pfff... c'est toujours aussi affreux entendre ça de la bouche d'un Yakue pur souche qui se dit conservateur de ses origines, tu parles !

- Torogai-Shi... murmura Nao pour lui, quasiment gêné (il faut dire que Torogai avait toujours le don de réprimander les gens avec les mots appropriés à la situation).

- Et désormais qu'il y en a un qui se propose _gratuitement_, _librement,_ de le devenir en venant quasiment sur un plateau d'argent, voire même, un plateau d'or, vous voulez le retourner de bord à cause de ce qui vous semble être cruel ? Je peux vous assurez que même s'il n'est pas 100% Yakue, ce petit est un génie. Un génie comme on en a rarement vu depuis des années. Posez-lui une question sur une légende ou un compte, et il va se faire le plaisir de vous répondre.

- Si vous désirez, je peux même me faire posséder par un ancien compteur Yakue, offrit Nao. Je le sens, il me tripote doucement l'épaule amicalement pour parler. Il tient vraiment à vous parler. Promis, ce n'est pas dangereux. Son nom est Tadashi, je pense que ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, en effet. Ce compteur s'appelait Tadashi. Il était connu pour sa brillante mémoire. »

Nao arrêta de bouger et se laissa posséder par l'ancien compteur Yakue. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus vert émeraude.

« _Bonjour,_ sortit une voix grave de jeune homme de la bouche de Nao.

- Eh, bonjour ? répondit Saika alors que Torogai voyait Nao, non pas comme l'enfant de Balsa, mais exactement comme le compteur lui-même.

- _J'aimerai remercier Nao Yonsa pour m'avoir permis de me matérialiser dans ce monde. _

- Nous vous écoutons, sage Tadashi-San.

- _Je comprends que la tradition des compteurs vous paraisse comme une forme de souffrance ou un martyr pour les jeunes apprentis et que vous avez voulu bien faire pour leur bien et confort. Mais il est important de ne pas perdre les légendes et les traditions ancestrales avec l'arrivée des Yogoese et leur Histoire Officielle de la fondation. Vous avez bien vu ce qui s'est passé il y a douze ans ? Concernant le Nyuga Ro Chaga, le prince héritier Chagum ?_

_-_ En effet, ajouta Torogai. Heureusement que la jeune Nimka, dans ce temps-là, nous a raconté le récit de sa grand-mère car on ne s'en serait jamais tiré d'affaires.

- _Désormais, son histoire est gravée dans la pierre, ici, dans les nouveaux récits et anciens récits Yakue. Bien sûr, la mère de Nao, Balsa qui a aidé à l'éclosion de l'œuf est également passé dans la légende. Mais vous comprenez à quel point il est important de conserver d'anciens récits et coutumes ? On ne sait jamais quand ça va servir dans un futur proche ou lointain. Et si vous voulez mon opinion, je suis parfaitement d'accord que ce petit (il se pointa lui-même – du sens, Nao son portail) va devenir un excellent compteur, si j'étais vous, je ne dirais pas non à l'offre._

- Désormais, tout semble un peu plus clair, avoua Saika. Nous allons écouter vos propositions et choisir selon vos choix, ô sage Tadashi.

- _C'est parfait. Merci de m'avoir permis de vous avoir parlé. Je vous redonne votre petit invité. _»

Puis Nao reprit lentement possession de son corps. Torogai continua à débattre avec Saika, qui devenait de plus en plus convaincu, mais qui avait besoin d'avis extérieurs avant de prendre une décision.

« De toute façon, nous restons ici pour encore un bon mois, annonça le Chamane en prenant une bouteille de saké. Donc vous aurez encore le temps de l'étudier. »

Le fils de Balsa prit congé et décida d'aller se promener. Pour une personne extérieure du village de Toumi, il se fondait presque dans le décor Yakue avec son teint basané et ses traits en commun avec son père Tanda, plus que ceux de sa mère, mais étant dans un petit village ancestral, tout le monde se connaissait, il ne passa donc pas très inaperçu aux yeux des villageois qui le saluaient poliment et avec curiosité. Il allait se promener dans la forêt quand il recroisa à nouveau la jeune fille qui l'avait épié du coin de l'œil quand il parlait avec le Doyen du village. Nao se positionna comme si un chat se trouvait à porter et s'approcha doucement, mine de rien.

« Salut. Je t'ai déjà aperçu avant, dit-il. T'as pas à avoir peur, je ne suis pas un... _ennemi_. »

La jeune fille d'à peu près son âge sortit de sa cachette (un arbre) et descendit prudemment. Elle avait les cheveux bruns très foncés, mais pas noir et les deux attachés en deux chignons. Sa robe était rose et de style Yakue et des yeux bruns foncés.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici... dit-elle.

- C'est normal, je ne suis pas d'ici. Je suis en voyage de connaissances avec ma grand-mère.

- Pour combien de temps ? demanda la jeune fille, comme si elle était encore un peu méfiante.

- Un bon mois, je dirais. (il se gratta le menton)

- Au vue tes traits, je dirais que tu possèdes du sang Yakue. Mais tu as les yeux bleus comme l'eau...

- Bingo. C'est rare les yeux bleus chez les Yakue, voire même aussi, chez le peuple Kanbalese de ma mère.

- Mais tu as aussi quelques caractéristiques que je ne reconnais pas... tu as dit _Kanbalese _?

- Ma mère vient de Kanbal. C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

- Maho... ça signifie _Magie_. Et toi ? Je te renvoie la pareille.

- Nao. Ça signifie _encore_ ou _davantage_. Ça se ressemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

- C'est vrai.

- Parfois, je dis que mon nom a plutôt rapport au fait que je veux toujours en apprendre _encore_ et _davantage_. Ma soif de connaissances n'est jamais totalement satisfaite. »

Il regarda le ciel qui commençait à se peinturer des couleurs du crépuscule.

« Ce sera bientôt entre chiens et loups.

- ... T'as peur de la nuit ?

- Non. Je disais ça comme remarque, fit-il d'un ton neutre avant de forcer un petit sourire forcé. Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère. Pourquoi es-tu si méfiante de moi ?

- Je ne suis pas méfiante. Je t'analysais simplement. Tu parles comme un livre ouvert.

- Ah...

- Maman veut que je rentre bientôt, tu veux venir chez nous ? Elle est au courant, tout le village est au courant que nous avons des visiteurs. Tu es le bienvenu. »

_Elle est méfiante et maintenant qu'on a un peu parlé, elle m'invite chez elle, _pensa-t-il. _Elle est sans doute une Tsundere. _Il haussa les épaules et dit :

« Pourquoi pas. »

Il la suivit jusqu'à sa maison et franchit le seuil de porte après qu'elle soit entré.

« Maman ! On a un invité surprise. Le petit garçon venu en voyage avec le chamane Torogai.

- Le chamane Torogai ? Je la connais un peu, avoua sa mère en se retournant. »

La mère de Maho se retourna. Elle avait une robe à longue manche rose et ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignons comme la coiffure typique des Yakues. Elle était en train de préparer à souper avec un petit garçon qui tournait sans cesse autour d'elle.

« Je te présente ma Maman, dit Maho. Maman, voici Nao Yonsa.

- Enchanté, répondit Nao en s'inclinant.

- Relève la tête, je t'en prie, sourit la Maman alors qu'elle examinait son visage. Dis-moi petit, serais-tu parenté avec un certain Tanda-San ?

- Oh ! comment le savez-vous ? C'est mon père.

- Tu es... son fils ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis Nimka, je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais à peu près treize ou quatorze ans concernant l'histoire du Nyuga Ro Chaga. Je les ai aidés à reconstituer un peu plus les pièces du puzzle. Tu as une grande sœur, pas vrai ?

- Alika-Oneechan, c'est bien vrai.

- Quelle coïncidence, je ne m'attendais pas à accueillir l'un des enfants de Tanda-San ici, fais comme chez toi. »

Nao s'assit aux côtés de Maho sans trop bouger.

« T'as quel âge ? osa demander sa nouvelle amie.

- J'ai eu dix ans en février dernier. Et toi ? Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai neuf ans, je les ai fêtés en octobre. »

Faisant un calcul rapide, il se dit que Nimka devait avoir seize ans quand elle avait mise au monde Maho. Elle devait être âgée de vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui. Le petit frère de Maho, probablement âgé de quatre ans, n'osait pas trop approcher Nao, préférant rester accrocher aux jupons de sa mère.

« Papa va rentrer bientôt ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il devrait arriver après souper, avec le temps des moissons, il est très occupé aux champs avec les autres hommes du village. Nous allons manger avant lui.

- D'accord. »

Tandis qu'il mangeait avec précaution, Nao tenta de tirer quelques informations concernant l'aide que Nimka avait contribué à offrir à ses parents lors de l'éclosion de l'œuf. Il se dégêna peu à peu et commença à se sentir à l'aise au village.

* * *

><p>Très lentement, au fur et à mesure que le mois s'écoulait, le message de l'invasion par des races inconnues, parvint enfin aux oreilles de Balsa et sa famille.<p>

« Que dis-tu ?! s'écria-t-elle en regardant droit dans les yeux Tanda.

- Il semblerait que nous soyons en train de se faire envahir par un autre peuple autre que ceux que nous connaissons.

- Ce qui exclus : Kanbal, Sangal, Yakue et Rota ?

- Exactement. Un peuple dont nous ne connaissons que très peu. On ne devrait pas trop s'en faire. Mais nous devrions élaborer un plan d'évasion, par précaution.

- La grotte des chasseurs ? devina-t-elle en mordillant son pouce.

- Exactement.

- Devrait-on avertir les enfants ?

- Ce serait une bonne idée, mais évitons de semer la panique parmi eux.

- Qu'en est-il de Nao ?

- Il est très intelligent, et il est avec le chamane le plus puissant des Yakue. Torogai saura prendre soin de lui et de leur fuite si jamais il se passait de quoi. Je suis absolument sûre qu'elle va penser à la grotte des chasseurs également.

- ... Je suppose que tu aies raison, soupira-t-elle en tournant un œil protecteur vers les jumeaux qui étaient en train de se battre amicalement, puis sur Motoko qui était comme toujours dans les bras d'Amaya, assise en tailleur en pleine discussion avec Alika. Mais c'est encore un peu trop tôt, je trouve.

- Voyons Balsa, où est passé son instinct de guerrière ?

- Je ne veux pas les voir paniquer, avoua-t-elle. Et si jamais nous étions séparés quand cela va arriver ?

- Je ne peux rien garantir, mais si on ne leur dit pas, on ne pourra jamais s'évader à notre lieu. »

Balsa soupira contre son gré et rassembla ses enfants.

« Papa et moi avons à vous parler, annonça-t-elle l'air grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maman ? s'enquit Alika en voyant son air.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans le royaume en ce moment, tout ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que si jamais il y a un état d'urgence, nous avons élaboré un plan d'évasion et de fuite. Alors voilà, si jamais on est séparés, on essaie de rester en vie et on se rejoint tous à la grotte des chasseurs. Est-ce que clair ?

- En gros, si on est séparés durant une soi-disant, guerre ou invasion, on n'a qu'à se retrouver à la grotte des chasseurs, résuma Alika en se jouant après les cheveux.

- Exactement. Donc, ça vous convient ?

- Moi oui, sortit Amaya. On n'aura qu'à emmener le strict minimum.

- Parfaitement. Tu as tout compris. »

Ils continuèrent à parler un peu du plan d'évasion, les embûches qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer au fil de leur déplacement. Une semaine plus tard, alors que Balsa scrutait les environs et prenaient quelques provisions, quelque chose vint en sa direction au pas de courses, lui tomba dessus et elle dû se débattre tellement la poigne était solide.

« Mais lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle en essayant de se détacher de son emprise.

- ILS L'ONT PRIS ! aboya l'homme en ne la lâchant pas. ILS ONT PRIS MON FILS ! »

_Kalbo ? _pensa-t-elle. Elle retira ses mains de l'encolure de son kimono, replaça son habit en reprenant son souffle. L'homme devant elle était bien Kalbo, mais une peur et une colère immonde déformait ses traits.

« Qui a pris ton fils ? questionna-t-elle.

- L'armée de l'invasion ! Ils ont pris mon fils pour le faire entrer dans ses rangs !

- Quelle armée ?

- Ils prennent 1 000 hommes et garçons âgé entre dix et vingt-cinq ans, et 1 000 hommes volontaires pour leur armée ! Et ils ont pris mon fils ! Je vais les tuer ! »

Elle ne l'entendait plus lui crier dans les oreilles. Elle ne pensait qu'à son fils de dix ans au village de Toumi. Kalbo repartit en hurlant à nouveau sa rage et sa peine, et Balsa se sentait désolée, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle devait sauver sa peau et celle de sa famille avant tout. En courant à une vitesse qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui d'un loup, elle retrouva son refuge où Tanda, Motoko et les jumeaux l'attendaient.

« On doit partir, maintenant !

- Mais, Maman, sortit Motoko. Alika-Oneesama n'est toujours pas revenue avec Ayama-Chan...

- Poussin, on n'a pas le temps. Elle connait déjà le plan d'invasion ! On doit partir, _maintenant_.

- Balsa ? tenta de l'apaiser Tanda. Que se passe-t-il ?

- En plus d'envahir le royaume, ils recrutent 1 000 hommes âgés entre dix et vingt-cinq ans et 1 000 hommes volontaires pour leur armée ! Je ne peux pas laisser Nao là-bas ! termina-t-elle en tournant les talons.

- Balsa, non ! On suit le plan ! l'arrêta-t-il par le poignet.

- Mais ton fils court un danger ! Il faut que j'y aille !

- Fais confiance à Torogai-Shi... »

Soudain, sa femme éclata en sanglots de rage, devant même ses plus jeunes. Tanda sentit son énergie colérique se dépeindre dans la pièce et ses muscles tendus prête à projeter quiconque se mettrait sur son chemin.

« Mais je ne mériterai plus le titre de _Mère_ si je ne vais pas le secourir, Tanda !

- Moi non plus, je ne mériterai plus autant le titre de _Père _si je ne vais pas le secourir... »

Il eut une courte pause. Soudain, il l'embrassa vite fait, prit ses choses et partit au pas de courses.

« TANDA !

- Je vais y aller, je vais le ramener ! hurla-t-il dans sa course.

- MAIS...

- Va en direction de la grotte des chasseurs ! Ne te retournes pas et emmène les enfants avec toi !

- Eh... (elle soupira, essuya ses larmes et regarda ses plus jeunes enfants qui la regardaient, terrifiés) Votre père est fou parfois... Allons-y, on n'a pas une minute à perdre ! N'emmenez que le nécessaire.

- Mais Alika-Oneechan... et Papa, murmura Motoko.

- On doit leur faire confiance, c'est la seule solution possible. »

Elle prit la boîte de Kasem, sa lance, aida ses enfants à prendre que le nécessaire puis bloqua la porte avant de partir en direction de la grotte des chasseurs. Au même moment, une explosion de fit entendre et elle vit lentement des colonnes de fumées s'élever au ciel et de plus en plus nombreux. _Ça a déjà commencé... _Motoko prit son petit frère Jiguro sur son dos et Balsa prit Karuna dans ses bras avant de partir en prenant un raccourcit.


	9. Part I: Chapter 9

**Bon, puisqu'en fait ces temps-ci je suis vraiment en manque de motivation scolaire, que je m'ennuie de ne pas lire de nouvelles fanfics ou de nouveaux chapitres, malgré le fait que je me concentre sur mon cosplay présentement de « **_Tamamo no Mae_** » pour Nadeshicon 2015 (Voir mon deviantart), j'ai décidé de publier mon chapitre 9 un peu à l'avance qu'habituellement.**

**Donc, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9 : Get away<strong>_

Au fils de ses vacances au village de Toumi, Nao apprit beaucoup de légendes, de récits et de contes. Bientôt, il n'y aurait presque plus de place dans son bouquin, qui à son arrivé, n'était remplit que de moitié. Maho et lui étaient devenus des amis très proches et elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte après la fin de ses vacances. Il lui avait même dit son secret qu'il voyait les esprits et communiquait avec eux.

« Hey Nao, dit-elle alors qu'ils avaient les pieds émergés dans l'eau limpide d'un petit étang, lors d'une soirée où la lune était pleine et où les lucioles virevoltaient autour d'eux.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu connais cette légende ? La légende des quatre loups fantômes ? Quoiqu'un peu glauque, mais j'ai envie de te la raconter.

- Vas-y.

- Il y a quelques siècles, un étranger s'est infiltré dans le village de Toumi se faisant passer pour un voyageur égaré. Les Yakue, étant des gens très sympathisant, décidèrent de l'aider et grâce à ce qu'il avait appris de notre peuple, un jour, il chassa quatre loups, lesquels il mangea la viande. Quatre enfants Yakue passaient par là. Il les invita à venir partager son repas et dès que ce fut fait, il les amadoua et les kidnappa. Personne ne sait la raison du pourquoi, mais il a par la suite tué ces quatre enfants et ne voulant que personne ne les retrouve, enferma leurs ossements et leur cœur dans les carcasses des loups avant de prendre la fuite et ne jamais revenir. Depuis, on dit que durant une lune rouge pleine, lors d'une nuit de brouillard, ces loups fantôme qu'on pourrait confondre aux les loups normaux, reviennent parfois hanter la forêt où ils ont été tués... tu n'as pas trop peur ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est très intéressant. Est-ce que les villageois mettent constamment leur enfant en garde de ne pas se promener dans la forêt lors de ces nuits de pleine lune rouge et de brouillard ?

- Oui, et personne n'a eu le culot de s'y aventurer.

- Même toi ?

- ... Je suis une trouillarde, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de sang-froid... je suis trop sensible, je pleure beaucoup... »

Elle détourna les yeux, gênés.

« Moi aussi je suis un trouillard, avoua-t-il en souriant. Même mes deux sœurs, une plus vieille et une plus jeune que moi, ont plus de cran que moi.

- Ne mets pas les filles dans le même sac...

- Ma mère est comme ''l'homme de la famille'' et mon Papa dit constamment qu'il est la ''femme d'un guerrier''.

- Ta famille a l'air drôle.

- Elle l'est. Parfois... »

Ils sourirent et rirent ensembles. Ils séchèrent leurs pieds et retournèrent au village de Toumi pour le souper du soir. Torogai n'était pas toujours collée aux baskets de son petit-fils, elle le laissait s'aventurer partout dans le village et le laissait même dormir chez Maho.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que vers la fin d'une froide soirée, vers la fin du mois, que Nao se réveilla en sursaut par un des esprits qui était venu le contacter. Il se leva, regarda par la fenêtre de la maison de Maho et vit de la fumée et une lumière orangée s'approcher du village. Il bouscula Maho par l'épaule qui se réveilla les cheveux en bataille.<p>

« Ça fait juste trente minutes que je m'étais endormie... bâilla-t-elle.

- Je sens un danger... on ferait mieux de ne pas rester planter ici.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Regarde-toi-même par la fenêtre. »

Maho jeta un coup d'œil et se rebaissa.

« Où est Torogai-Shi ?

- Ma grand-mère ? Aucune idée... »

Au même moment, un groupe d'une dizaine de soldats aux habits inconnus débarquèrent dans le village, armé jusqu'aux dents. Tous les villageois s'étaient rassemblés autour sur la place principale.

« Villageois Yakue ! Nous venons pour enrôler tous les hommes entre dix et vingt-cinq ans, ainsi que les volontaires pour la nouvelle armée ! Tous ceux qui opposeront une résistance, seront exécutés ici-même ! »

Une vague de panique s'éleva via les villageois Yakue et un des soldats prit un jeune adolescent par le collet, avant de le projeter au sol.

« Toi, tu viens.

- Je ne ferai jamais partie de—

- La ferme ! Voulez-vous voir ce qui donne si vous vous opposer ? »

Un autre soldat prit un vieil homme âgé et n'hésita pas à lui planter son sabre dans le ventre. C'est alors que la panique sema la pagaille et tous partirent dans toutes les directions.

« SILENCE ! résonna la voix de Torogai-Shi, alors qu'elle n'était pas visible. JE SUIS LE CHAMANE TOROGAI ! La violence dans ce village pacifique ne résoudra en rien votre problème d'enrôlement, il est clair qu'avec cette agressivité, ils ne vont pas vouloir vous suivre !

- Continuez vos recherches et ignorer la voix de cette vieille peau, maugréa le chef de la troupe.»

Nao se leva rapidement, pris au moins son bouquin qui contenait tous ses récits alors que Maho le tirait hors de leur demeure.

« Où vas-tu ? osa-t-il demander.

- Dans la maison du Doyen. Il y a une entrée souterraine qui débouche sur de longs couloirs creusés à même la terre et qui mène à un refuge secret. J'y suis souvent allée quand je jouais à cache-cache avec d'autres enfants. Et j'étais toujours la dernière à être trouver. »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison rapido-presto et elle tira sur un meuble avant d'ouvrir une trappe dans le sol et de s'y engouffrer. Nao replaça méticuleusement le meuble comme avant pour éviter tout risque de se faire suivre et la suivit, dans la pénombre. Il était le seul à avoir les yeux bleus dans sa famille, il avait le don de parler aux esprits, de les voir, d'avoir une mémoire phénoménale... mais en plus, il était nyctalope : il voyait très bien dans le noir, comme un chat. Il suivit Maho sans aucun problème, alors qu'elle avait sa main sur le mur de droite pour se guider. Il prit lentement sa main.

« Nao... ?

- Oui ?

- ... Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur dans le noir...

- Aucun risque, je suis là. Et avec mes anges gardiens. Tu sens ma main, pas vrai ?

- Oui...

- Alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Parce que je suis là. »

Elle sourit en continuant de tâter le mur.

« Tu sais... je n'ai pas de sang-froid...

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

- Je suis très pessimiste... et je prends tout personnel... »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans la pénombre en silence, ou en murmurant. Jusqu'à ce que Nao s'arrête, les sens aux aguets.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai cette impression qu'on est suivi...

- Je—

- Ne te retourne pas, continue d'avancer jusqu'à ta cachette, je vais regarder pour toi.

- D'accord. »

Nao se concentra et utilisa la vision d'un de ses gardiens pour voir qui les suivait : ils étaient à peu près six soldats de la troupe qui avait attaqué le village qui les suivait à trois mètres d'eux. Maho tourna à droite, puis bifurqua dans une pièce adjacente. Il y avait une table, quelques chaises et elle se baissa sous la table. Nao l'imita en silence et il vit une entrée haute de soixante centimètres par soixante centimètres.

« C'est là que je me cachais... On ne nous trouvera pas si on ne bouge plus. »

Elle entra en premier en rampant et Nao la suivit avant de la coller contre lui (vu l'étroitesse de la petite cachette, juste assez grande pour leur petite taille), son dos contre son petit torse, terré au plus profond de la petite cachette. Elle devait mesurer 1m60 de longueur. Ils placèrent leurs jambes en cuillère et il calma sa respiration et chercha la main de son amie pour la serrer. Dans cette situation, il leur était difficile de ne pas paniquer et vouloir prendre la fuite, mais l'instinct de survie était plus fort qu'eux et ils voulaient rester en vie. Le temps leur semblait être une éternité. Il colla son visage dans les cheveux parfumés de son amie et ils restèrent dans cette position. Les pas se rapprochèrent et ils les entendirent entrer dans la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient cachés. Leurs battements de cœur accélèrent de cadence et ils leur étaient difficiles de ne pas paniquer. Ils devaient se concentrer sur leur respiration et garder leur geste immobile. Les chaises bougèrent et les éclats de voix étaient plus bruyant de l'autre côté de leur cachette. La table par laquelle était caché le trou au pied du mur fut bougée. Maho se raidit et resserra son emprise.

« Petite fiiiiille. Petit gaaaarçon, venez voir Papa, résonna la voix d'un soldat dans l'entrée.

- Il n'y a rien là, essaya de le convaincre un autre soldat.

- As-tu une petite torche pour que je puisse voir à l'intérieur ?

- Tu ne rentreras même pas. Ne perds pas ton temps. »

Un bruit semblable à une main qui tâte le sol de fit entendre. Il était à vingt centimètres de leur pied. Nao implora ses esprits de lui venir en aide. Alors que la lumière d'une torche approchait l'entrée de leur cachette, la flamme vacilla et fut étouffée.

« Hey ! Je l'avais allumée !

- Il n'y a presque pas d'oxygène ici, rappela le troisième soldat. Zae, ne perd pas ton temps, ils ne sont pas là. Allons fouiller ailleurs. »

Les pas partirent et s'éloignèrent. Maho fut tentée de bouger, mais Nao mit sa main sur son épaule, signe qu'ils devaient être sûrs qu'ils se soient éloignés suffisamment pour bouger. Ils attendirent un bon cinq minutes avant de se décider à bouger et à sortir avec un peu de difficulté. Alors qu'ils franchir la porte d'entrée, dans la pièce qu'ils étaient entrées pour se cacher sous la table, Nao se fit prendre par le collet.

« Surprise les petits ! »

Maho poussa un cri de surprise mélangé à de la terreur alors que Nao ne parvenait pas à se dégager de l'emprise de son assaillant. La petite trébucha et tomba au sol avant de faire prendre à son tour.

« On n'a pas besoin de fillette dans notre armée, mais elle pourra toujours nous être utile. Retournons là-haut. »

Alors ils rebroussèrent le chemin. Et après quelques minutes de marche, ils s'apprêtèrent à monter les escaliers lorsque leur chef devint immobile en plein action, comme si une force invisible le maintenant immobile. Il lâcha Nao qui se cogna légèrement la tête sur le mur de terre, et tenta de retrouver sa respiration. Les autres soldats essayèrent de partir, mais une force invisible les repoussa. Le soldat qui tenait Maho fut également propulser au sol et elle se dégagea en allant près de son ami.

« Rien de blessé, les enfants ? fit écho la voix de Torogai-Shi via l'ouverture de l'échelle.

- Grand-Mère !

- Torogai-Shi !

- La vache... tes parents m'auraient trucidé sur place si Grand-Mère n'était pas venue au secours de son petit prodige. Aller, on n'a pas une seconde à perdre. »

Nao hocha la tête et fit monter son amie avant lui. Dès qu'il arriva à la surface, il vit quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais pensé voir à un tel moment.

« Papa ! Ils ne t'ont pas pris ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas entre dix et vingt-cinq ans et ensuite, je me suis seulement bien caché.

- Où est Maman ?

- Déjà partit à grotte des chasseurs. L'invasion et l'enrôlement a commencé, nous devons aller la rejoindre.

- Qui est la femme qui t'accompagne ? demanda-t-il en regardant Tomoe, intrigué et pas confiant.

- C'est Tomoe-San, elle nous accompagne.

- Ah... (il se tourna vers son amie) Maho-Chan, viens avec nous, insista Nao en se retournant vers elle.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois rester avec ma Maman... je ne peux pas la laisser alors que mon Papa est sans doute déjà avec eux... les envahisseurs, je veux dire... »

Il sembla triste d'entendre ça. Il l'isola dans une autre pièce et lui offrit quelque chose : un pendule amulette couleur bleutée.

« Tu vas pouvoir communiquer avec la personne spéciale que j'ai envoyé pour toi, murmura-t-il. En tant qu'esprit. Elle s'appelle Yoriko et va veiller sur toi. Et ce pendule représente la promesse qu'on se recroisera à nouveau.

- Merci... (elle détacha le collier en forme de cœur sculpté dans le bois et lui donna) c'est tout ce que j'ai à te donner... mais j'espère que tu te souviendras également de moi. »

Ils se donnèrent un câlin avant que Maho ne parte rejoindre sa mère dans le village en feu.

« C'est ta petite-amie... ? s'enquit Tanda en le regardant.

- Non Papa, c'est juste une amie...

- Ah... aller, maintenant on doit aller prendre Tatie Saya et Tonton Tohya avant d'aller rejoindre ta Maman à la grotte des chasseurs.

- Hai.

- En route, commanda Torogai. Avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent. »

* * *

><p>Chagum avait déjà préparé toutes ses affaires avec ceux de sa petite sœur Aozora. Le Mikado avait déjà commencé à rassembler les hommes et jeunes hommes pour l'armée, comme demander par leur ennemi. La veille, avant que leur ennemi ne vienne ramasser les 2 000 hommes et jeunes garçons, la troisième impératrice avait commencé à ressentir des contractions et tout le palais était nerveux : la plupart des plans reposaient sur elle. Si elle donnait naissance à une fille, Chagum serait obligé d'aller se livrer à l'armée. Mais si elle donnait naissance à un fils, Chagum pourra s'enfuir et ils pourraient tromper l'œil en envoyant un simple soldat qui lui ressemblait et le faire passer pour lui. Sa mère, la seconde impératrice semblait tendue.<p>

« Mère, je vais aller rejoindre Balsa. Quoiqu'il advienne, vous-même vous savez mieux que quiconque qu'elle pourra me protéger.

- Chagumu... je t'ai déjà perdu une fois... et je vais te reperdre à nouveau...

- Non, vous allez me revoir, promis.

- Prend soin d'Aozora.

- Oui, comme la prunelle de mes yeux. »

Soudain, un serviteur cria quelque chose impossible à décrire. Chagum sortit la tête de l'appartement royal de sa mère, en soulevant un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est la troisième impératrice. Elle a enfin donné naissance. On a... un dauphin Votre Altesse !

- Mère, vous avez entendus ?! »

La seconde impératrice pleura de soulagement. Immédiatement, Shuga arriva avec ses choses et des vêtements de roturiers approprié pour le Second Prince et la princesse. Chagum finalisa ses préparatifs, ils finiraient de les préparer en allant au bas-ougi en achetant des peaux d'ours, des vêtements chauds de roturiers, de la viande séchée, des papiers huilés et surtout, un ou deux chevaux. Le Mikado entra dans le second Palais et vint souffler deux ou trois mots à son fils.

« Dès que la guerre sera terminée, tu sauras le moment propice pour prendre _cette_ décision. Elle n'appartient qu'à toi. Maintenant, pars et ne revient pas. »

Il hocha la tête, offrit un câlin d'adieu à sa mère, prit ses choses et ils partirent, lui, sa sœur et Shuga en direction du bas-ougi. À mi-chemin, Chagum sortit la dague que lui avait offerte Balsa et coupa sans hésitation ses cheveux qu'il récupéra dans un morceau de tissus. Aozora ne voulait pas (ses long cheveux noir jais lui arrivait à la taille), mais son grand frère réussit à la convaincre que c'était le seule moyen de passer inaperçu. En pleurant, elle laissa son frère couper ses cheveux jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et les tresser. Puis, il la changea pour un kimono chaud rose et des pantalons mauves. Chagum passa sa dague à son tuteur.

« Est-ce que vous le faites, Shuga ?

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix... »

Il inspira et coupa ses longs cheveux argentés pour qu'ils arrivent au-dessus de ses épaules. Les deux hommes enfilèrent les kimonos et coururent à nouveau vers le bas-ougi. Là-bas, c'était la cacophonie. Tous les stands étaient presque vide, mais Chagum parvint à trouver assez de nourriture, des peaux d'ours, des vêtements et avec toutes les chances du monde, des chevaux grâce à la somme énorme d'argent qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux. Il fit monter sa petite sœur, un peu paniquée de n'avoir jamais monté de chevaux avant de l'accompagner. Shuga prit le second cheval à part et ils partirent au trot dans la forêt.

« Nous devons rester vigilant, on ne sait jamais ce qui se pourrait se produire.

- Vous avez raison, Shuga.

- Croyez-vous vous souvenir de l'endroit où se trouve la grotte des chasseurs dont vous avez parlé ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement, du moins, j'espère. »

Dès que la petite commença à avoir mal aux jambes, ils se reposèrent et ouvrir un feu pour se réchauffer et manger un peu. Aozora grelotait et sursautait au moindre bruit dans la forêt. Elle n'avait jamais vécu la vie en dehors du palais, au chaud et en sécurité.

« Balsa est gentille ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oh oui, et elle a des enfants. Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'entendre avec eux.

- Oniisama, j'ai peur...

- Je suis là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et avec Shuga aussi. »

Il réussit à la faire manger un peu, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait trop peur et était trop nerveuse pour avaler deux bouchées de plus.

« Tu as besoin d'énergie. C'est le seul moyen de survivre, Aozora-Imouto. Après, tu ne pourras plus manger après quelques heures le temps qu'on quitte le secteur. Aller, s'il te plait, une bouchée de plus. »

Elle força à ouvrir la bouche et tenta d'avaler la bouchée, presque sur le point de vomir. Ils remontèrent en selle après avoir éteint le feu et effacer toutes traces de leur passage. Aozora s'endormit dans les bras de son frère, entourer de la peau d'ours qui la gardait bien au chaud et ils continuèrent leur route une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Il commença à neigé lorsque Balsa arriva à mi-chemin entre la grotte des chasseurs et son départ de leur maison. Une semaine et demie s'était écoulées. Seule, elle aurait eu plus de vitesse, mais là, c'était différent. Elle était en compagnie de ses enfants : des enfants qui contrairement à elle, ne s'était jamais aventurés au-delà de leur forêt familiale ni vécues une enfance presque nomade. Elle faisait la rotation : chacun son tour, ses enfants étaient sur son dos. Elle était bien au courant qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout la même énergie qu'elle ni la même endurance.<p>

« On va s'arrêter pour la nuit, ici. »

Dès qu'elle entendit ses trois enfants soupirer de soulagement, elle devina qu'ils avaient peut-être marchés plus longtemps que d'habitude. Elle alluma un feu, sortit de la nourriture et les laissa manger avec appétit.

« Maman, est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt ? demanda Motoko alors qu'elle avalait un morceau de viande séchée.

- Dans quatre jours nous devrions être arrivés.

- C'est long, se plaignit Jiguro en avalant une poignée de noix.

- Ça va passer relativement vite. »

Balsa piqua un morceau de viande avant de s'accoter dos à un arbre.

« Maman, où tu penses qu'ils sont, Alika-Oneesama, Papa, Grand-Mère et Nao ? continua de questionner sa fille.

- Sans doute en route pour la grotte des chasseurs.

- Est-ce qu'on va les retrouver ? (elle réemballa les noix et la viande dans le sac avant de venir proche de sa mère pour s'y coller)

- Oui, nous allons les retrouver à la grotte. »

Les jumeaux vinrent se coller à elle aussi, et elle les couvrit de sa cape alors qu'elle portait un manteau plus chaud.

« Maman ? dit Karuna.

- Oui, mon poussin ?

- Est-ce qu'on va mourir ? »

Le cœur de Balsa se serra. Non pas parce qu'elle avait peur de la mort, elle savait qu'ils survivraient en sa présence. Elle était une voyageuse dans l'âme et savait survivre dans la nature. Son cœur se serrait parce que ses enfants étaient apeurés et qu'elle était la seule sur qui ils pouvaient compter et s'appuyer. Elle les rapprocha de son corps et replaça la cape pour ne pas qu'ils prennent froid.

« Je ne permettrais jamais que vous mourrez, tous les trois. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, même si cela doit me couter la vie. Je vous protégerais coûte que coûte.

- Tu pourrais mourir de faim pour nous ? paniqua Motoko.

- Oui, Maman serait prête à le faire.

- Tu pourrais mourir de froid aussi pour nous ?

- Pour vous garder au chaud, oui. Je serai prête à tout pour vous. Une mère ferait tout pour ses enfants. Allez, dormez un peu avant qu'on ne reprenne la route, je vais monter la garde.

- Hai, bonne nuit Maman. »

Au fond d'elle-même, Balsa était morte de panique : elle ne savait pas si Tanda avait été ou non capturé, même chose pour son fils, Alika ne donnait aucun signe et elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis un long moment. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que rien ne leur soit arrivé en chemin. Elle tentait de garder espoir malgré tout...


	10. Part I: Chapter 10

**Hello! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, malheureusement, je voulais le poster plus tôt, mais comme j'ai cruellement manqué d'internet, de wi-fi et compagnie, je n'ai pas pu. Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 10 : Cry of the Heart<strong>_

Tanda marcha en compagnie de Tomoe, de son fils et de Torogai. Ils allaient chercher tous ensembles Saya et Tohya. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser dans cette guerre, seuls, alors que Balsa les avaient sauvé quelques années plus tôt. Après quelques journées de marche, ils les retrouvèrent, en train de paqueter leurs affaires.

« Tanda-San ! les accueillit Tohya avant de faire le saut en voyant Tomoe. Qui est la femme qui vous accompagne ?

- Une amie que j'ai rencontrée, elle nous accompagne. Nous sommes venus vous chercher pour que vous veniez vous réfugier avec nous.

- Nous pensions fuir également, mais nous ne sommes pas très bien organiser, avoua Saya.

- Nous allons vous aider. Ils n'ont pas pris votre fils ?

- Non, il est trop jeune.

- Ouf, soupira-t-il. Bon aller, n'emmener que le nécessaire. Tohya, pourrais-tu être capable de nous dénicher un petit carrosse ou chariot pour pouvoir transporter vos enfants et nos choses ?

- Tu peux me faire confiance ! Je sais où aller en chercher.

- Sois prudent.

- Yup ! »

Nao se mit en tâche d'aider les enfants avec Tomoe alors que Torogai se chargeait de la nourriture et de dénicher... de l'alcool caché à quelque part dans la demeure. Tohya revint avec un petit chariot. Ils placèrent les provisions et les sacs dedans avant de partir pour de bon.

« La route sera longue, mais d'ici une semaine, nous devrions être arrivés, calcula Tanda. Et avec Torogai-Shi, elle va nous offrir les raccourcit les mieux cachés et les plus rapides.

- Bien sûre, évidemment, dit-elle sur un ton presque sarcastique. »

Ils partirent aux aurores et prirent le raccourcit via la forêt. En route, ils croisèrent des gens plus ou moins bizarres les uns les autres. Même qu'un vieil homme s'était quasiment agrippé à Tohya pour demander de l'argent. Le coursier l'avait vite repoussé et avait accéléré de vitesse. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup en cours de route. Et dès que la nuit tomba, Torogai avait trouvé une petite cachette dans une crevasse dans les montagnes. Ils mangèrent et se reposèrent. Tomoe se rapprocha de Tanda.

« Tanda-San, est-ce que votre femme va être présente là où on va ?

- Oui, elle va y être avec mes autres enfants.

- J'ai peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas...

- Parce que j'ai voulu que tu viennes avec nous en sécurité ? Elle ne m'en voudra sans doute pas. Balsa est spéciale, mais je pense que la survie de ses enfants va la préoccuper, plus que toi.

- Tu es si confiant.

- Parce que j'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs avec elle, je sais à quoi m'attendre, du moins, la plupart du temps. Aller, il nous reste encore un peu de chemin à faire, nous devrions dormir pour se reposer.

- Bonne idée. »

Elle se coucha sur le dos avant de se mettre dos à Tanda, le corps recroquevillé. L'homme Yakue prit une chaude couverture et la déposa sur elle avant de l'imiter. Il commença à neigé. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la grotte après quatre jours épuisant et stressant. Tanda poussa la porte et entra pour allumer quelques bougies idées de mettre de la lumière.

« Cet endroit tient le coup ! s'exclama Torogai. Aller, on a beaucoup de préparatif à faire, et nous serons beaucoup dans cette grotte, donc aussi bien établir un protocole et quelques règles pour maintenir l'équilibre. Mais avant tout, moi, je me repose ! »

Nao observa son père qui secoua la tête et aida à mettre de la clarté dans la grotte.

« Peux-tu dire aux invités de ne pas aller dans la cavité de droite qui en devient quasi un labyrinthe et les différentes pièces ici ?

- Oui. »

Il avertit les plus jeunes enfants (les enfants de Tohya et Saya) à ne pas aller dans la cavité de droite, que celle du milieu avait une fontaine naturelle d'eau et que celle de gauche était leur maison. Tous se mirent en tâche de nettoyer un peu la grotte, faire les provisions et préparer les lits.

« Qui veut prendre un bain ? offrit Tanda.

- Un bain ?! Il y a une source chaude ici ? s'exclama Tohya.

- Pas une source chaude à priori, mais dans la salle d'eau, il y a un grand bassin creusé naturellement dans la roche, pas très profond et dont l'intérieur du ''bol'' est lisse. Grâce à un mécanisme en bois que j'ai installé avec Balsa, on peut faire en sorte que l'eau de la fontaine tombe dans ce bassin et se réchauffe grâce à un feu qu'on allume.

- Allons donner un bain aux enfants, je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient beaucoup ça ! »

Ils allèrent chercher les enfants et Saya les surveilla alors que Tanda lui montra le mécanisme.

* * *

><p>Balsa se réveilla et réveilla également ses enfants en leur faisant boire un peu d'eau et les fit manger légèrement avant d'effacer toutes traces de leur passage et continuer leur chemin. Ils rencontrèrent en route des familles qui s'enfuyaient de leur mieux possible, des gens blessés qui essayaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient de se soigner ainsi que des mendiants. En s'éloignant à travers la forêt, tout redevint plus calme à leur oreille. Elle fit descendre Karuna de son dos et prit Jiguro.<p>

« Ça va toujours ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, moi en tout cas, répondit Motoko en tenant la main de son petit frère.

- Moi aussi, ajoutèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

- Super, nous devrions être proches.

- Maman, à quoi ressemble la grotte ?

- Une petite maison creusée à même la roche. De l'extérieur, ça a l'air de rien. Mais à l'intérieur, c'est très grand. On est bien.

- J'ai hâte d'arriver là.

- Je suis sûre que ça va vous plaire. »

Après trois journées de marche, de cachettes et de surveillance, Balsa arriva à la Grotte des chasseurs avec Karuna sur son dos, Motoko en arrière avec Jiguro.

« Et voilà la Grotte des Chasseurs.

- C'est petit, sortit Motoko.

- Maman, je veux descendre ! demanda Karuna. »

Le petit glissa du dos de sa mère.

« C'est beaucoup plus grand que ça en a l'air, c'est creusé à même dans la roche. Venez à l'intérieur, nous aurons des provisions et de la chaleur. »

La garde-du-corps avança et observa les traces de pas sur le sol et sourit intérieurement.

« Entrez, dit-elle en poussant la pierre.

- C'est quoi cet endroit, Maman ? piailla Motoko, folle de joie.

- La Grotte voyons.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais ici !

- Ici, nous entrons dans le vestibule. C'est un peu froid et caverneux néanmoins, alors nous avons creusés des salles un peu plus loin. La cavité à droite est tellement profonde qu'elle en est ramifiée et en devient un Labyrinthe. Je vous interdis formellement d'y aller, par peur de vous égarer et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Suis-je clair ? (elle observa surtout Karuna, sévèrement, qui hocha affirmativement la tête d'un geste rapide) Sinon, il y aura des conséquences, dont pour vous les jumeaux, pas de lance avant huit ans.

- C'est pas juste ! parla Jiguro pour les deux jumeaux. Nous la voulons à sept ans comme Oneesama-Sama et 'Toko-Neechan. Nous allons pas y aller, promis !

- Bien. Il y a une source d'eau potable dans celle du milieu, avec les bains et celle de gauche est notre maison généralement... Tanda ? appela-t-elle proche de l'entrée de gauche. »

La porte en bois s'ouvrit sur son mari et sur Nao. Aussitôt, une première inquiétude partit en voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à prendre son fils aîné. Son soupir de soulagement ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Je savais que tu viendrais, Balsa, dit Tanda avec soulagement en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Pas de blessés ?

- Non. Enfin... (il regarda son bras enveloppé dans un bandage blanc avant de sourire bêtement) Je t'en parle plus tard. Alika n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non... elle n'est pas avec toi non plus ? Je croyais qu'elle vous aurait rejoint...

- Non... je pensais le contraire... »

Les deux parents se regardèrent, la même lueur d'inquiétude et de panique dans les yeux. La seconde inquiétude s'amplifia et un nœud se fit dans son estomac.

« Papa ! s'exclama Motoko en tendant ses bras, sortant Balsa de ses pensées. Prends-moi dans tes bras.

- Je ne peux te prendre que d'un seul...

- Pas grave... (Il se baissa) Non ! Donne-moi un câlin !

- Un câlin dans ce cas. »

Il relâcha Motoko et les emmena dans la pièce de gauche, celle qui leur servait de maison. Les jumeaux se mirent à courir de joie dans cet immense endroit.

« Ah oui, Balsa... tu vas être ravie. On a d'autres gens ici.

- Qui ? »

Tomoe apparut dans son champ de vision, et Motoko cria haut et fort son nom avant de sauter dans ses bras. Balsa ne comprit pas ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment, mais en regardant Tanda, elle laissait sans doute présager qu'elle ne l'aimait déjà pas...

« Du calme chérie, c'est une amie que j'ai rencontré au bas-ougi. Elle a du sang Yakue dans ses veines et je ne voulais pas la laisser seule dans la guerre.

- Ah... répondit-elle simplement avant de continuer à avancer. Ouais, moi aussi je ne voulais pas laisser notre fille aînée _seule_ dans cette guerre, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sournois. »

Tanda regarda Tomoe d'un regard navré, alors que Motoko ne voulait pas la lâcher d'une semelle.

« Ma femme est juste très inquiète au sujet de ma fille aînée. Elle n'est pas avec nous ni avec sa mère...

- Elle me déteste, ça se ressent dans son énergie.

- Il lui faut parfois beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle apprécie quelqu'un.

- Moi je ne déteste pas, sourit Motoko.

- Tu es drôle, Motoko-Chan.

- Et Maman va finir par t'aimer un jour. Elle va être _obligée_ de t'aimer ! »

Balsa continua son chemin, déjà très frue et croisa Torogai qui se délectait déjà d'alcool. Puis, elle vit Saya et Tohya avec leurs trois enfants qui jouaient déjà avec les jumeaux : un autre soulagement se fit dans son être et sa colère se dissipa un instant.

« Balsa-San ! se réjouit Saya en se levant.

- Saya, Tohya ! Je suis contente de vous voir. Aucun mal, aucun blessé ni complications ?

- Non, la rassura Tohya.

- Alika n'est pas avec toi ? s'enquit Saya. »

Elle hocha négativement de la tête sans pour autant cacher son inquiétude. Tanda vint lui demander si elle voulait prendre un bain.

« Oui, et j'emmène Motoko avec moi, termina-t-elle en regardant sa fille, toujours dans les bras de Tomoe.

- Mais... Maman, mon bain peut attendre à—

- Pas de mais, tu viens avec moi. On se couche tôt ce soir, on est épuisés et on n'a toujours pas Alika avec nous. »

Elle avança vers Tomoe et se planta devant elle en croisant les bras en attendant la réponse de sa fille. L'atmosphère était tendue. Tomoe était prête à relâcher Motoko, mais elle s'agrippait fortement à elle.

« Tu devrais y aller, Motoko, essaya de la convaincre Tomoe.

- Non ! »

Tanda serra les dents et essaya de calmer Balsa, à nouveau, même s'il connaissait déjà l'issue de cette confrontation.

« Balsa, si c'est que tu penses, tu as tort. »

Elle ricana narquoisement et tourna son regard, changé, vers lui. Un regard de confrontation, sans cligner des yeux.

« Fais-moi rire. On est en temps de guerre, on ne s'est pas vus depuis deux semaines déjà. J'arrive ici, il y a une étrangère parmi nous, Motoko lui saute déjà dessus comme si elle la connaissait déjà de base et ensuite, on n'a pas notre fille aînée avec nous.

- La fatigue et l'inquiétude qui te ronge affectent ton jugement. Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

- C'est vrai ! s'y mit Motoko.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Motoko, l'avertit durement sa mère.

- Si je ne peux pas m'y mêler, je prendrai pas mon bain avec toi.

- Parfait, fais ce que tu souhaites.

- Balsa, attend— allait l'arrêter Tanda. »

Mais Balsa était déjà loin et on entendit une porte claquer dans le couloir du vestibule.

« Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de me laisser dans cette guerre à la place de ta fille aînée... commença à penser Tomoe.

- Non, ma femme est épuisée et quand quelque chose l'inquiète beaucoup, elle perd un peu son sens de jugement. Habituellement, elle n'est pas comme ça. Torogai-Shi, n'y a-t-il rien que vous puissiez... Maître ? »

Un ronflement se fit entendre : Torogai s'était littéralement endormie après avoir vidé une bouteille et demie d'alcool. Tomoe entra plus loin dans la pièce et déposa Motoko au sol alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir devant le feu.

« Est-ce qu'elle pourrait me jeter hors de la grotte ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle fait ça, et je te jure que j'irai te retrouver malgré tout et te ramener, essaya Tanda.

- J'ai l'impression de n'avoir emmené que des problèmes en venant ici.

- Ne prends rien de personnel, Tomoe. »

Elle tenta de sourire avant de perdre son regard dans les flammes.

« En fait, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose si je partais...

- Ne dis pas ça, s'attrista Motoko.

- Je n'ai plus de famille, Tanda-San, Motoko-Chan. Plus de père ni de mère. Mon plus petit frère a été enrôlé dans l'armée des 2 000 hommes. Du coup, je n'ai plus rien à perdre... personne ne m'attend à l'extérieur. Pas même un ami ou un mari. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Il n'y avait que la voix de Saya qui résonnait un peu plus loin : elle chantait une berceuse pour endormir ses deux filles plus jeunes. Tomoe allait se lever quand Tanda la retint par la main.

« Alors, reste avec nous. Je te promets de te protéger des excès volcaniques de ma femme. Certes, nous avons eu beaucoup de chicanes et d'étincelles dans notre couple depuis que nous avons des enfants, mais nous sommes encore très tenaces. Je vais lui prouver que tu es une bonne amie.

- ... Si jamais je me mettais à éprouver de quoi pour toi, que ferais-tu ?

- Je serai navré pour toi puisque je suis déjà marié. Mais si c'est le cas, au fur et à mesure que le temps va avancer, l'amour qui rayonnait dans ton cœur comme un soleil d'été va s'atténuer. Tes sentiments vont s'adoucir, telle une brise d'automne. »

Tomoe serra les dents.

« Balsa fait peur, certes je te l'accorde (il chuchota : ) c'est pire quand elle est enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher... »

Son amie n'arriva pas à rire de cette petite _joke_ mais Tanda ne se laissa pas abattre et continua de lui parler.

« Je comprends que vous vous inquiétez pour votre fille aînée, sortit Tomoe. Je comprends que Balsa doit se faire un sang d'encre pour elle... ce qui est parfaitement normal en tant que mère. Mais en aucun cas je ne veux vous détourner de votre objectif de la retrouver.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de cela, Tomoe. Je sais que tu serais prête à nous aider pour la retrouver. Balsa va sans doute t'apprivoiser, mais il va lui falloir du temps.

- ... Et prouver que je ne vous veux pas à moi...

- Exactement. »

Elle soupira alors que Motoko revenait sur elle avant de l'enlacer.

* * *

><p>Balsa était frue. Oui, même elle, elle se l'avouait. Mais pleins d'émotions la rongeaient de l'intérieur. Tout en préparant l'eau du bain, elle réfléchissait. Dire qu'elle avait fait attendre Tanda tout ce temps parce qu'elle n'était pas sure de se poser et de ses sentiments. Au départ, c'est lui qui voulait lui demander de l'épouser, mais au final elle avait fait le premier pas et maintenant que le temps de guerre était arrivé, il était avec une autre femme, étrangère pour elle et pas assez connue pour être considérée comme une simple amie – à ses yeux. Son orgueil était aussi en train de prendre le dessus et elle refusait de voir les deux côtés de la médaille. Elle retira lentement ses vêtements, détacha ses cheveux avant d'entrer lentement dans l'eau. <em>C'est presqu'un luxe dis donc...<em> pensa-t-elle en prenant le savon et en se lavant. Puis, comme une évidence, l'image de sa fille aînée lui apparut en mémoire alors que la mousse s'épaississait sur le dessus de l'eau clair.

« Alika... où es-tu ?... »

Sa vision de floua et elle cligna rapidement des yeux pour éviter ses larmes de couler.

« Alika... »

Elle remit le savon en place, se rinça les mains et ramena ses genoux proches de son corps avant d'y enfuir sa tête avant de renifler, ses longs cheveux à demi mouillé et immergé dans l'eau.

« J'avais promis de tous vous protéger... et même de vous retrouver... »

Elle resta dans cette position à pleurer, sans retenue, profitant de ce moment de solitude pour montrer sa faiblesse et sa tristesse. Après s'être soulagée un peu, elle attendit que ses yeux rougit se soient apaiser afin d'éviter tout soupçon avant de se sécher, d'enfiler son kimono rouge et de sortir de la pièce. Sans adresser un mot à personne, elle alla se coucher sur un futon, éloigné des autres. Plus tard, Tanda voulut se coucher près d'elle, ou même lui caresser le bras, mais d'un élan qui fut plus brusque qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, elle avait ramené ses membres proche d'elle en position fœtal et avait enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

« Balsa...

- Ne me touche pas...

- Je...

- Ne me parle pas... laisse-moi dormir, je suis fatiguée. Tu peux aller dormir avec ta...

- Ce n'est pas mon amante, Balsa. Et puis, elle dort avec Motoko si tu veux savoir. »

Elle ne dit rien d'autre et resta dans sa position et sentit le matelas devenir plus léger. Tanda avait décidé d'aller dormir ailleurs. _C'est mieux comme ça..._ Elle sortit quelque chose de son kimono et le regarda : c'était une petite rose sculptée dans du bois. C'était un cadeau de fête des mères qu'Alika lui avait fait quand elle avait neuf ans. « _Quand je serai loin ou chez des amis, si tu t'ennuies de moi, tu n'auras qu'à le regarder et tu penseras à moi ! Ce sera un porte-bonheur, _lui avait raconté Alika en lui mettant dans sa main. » Elle s'endormit en serrant cet objet contre son cœur.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours s'écoulèrent sans nouvelle d'Alika. Journées par lesquelles, Balsa ne dit presque pas un mot. Pas seulement à Tomoe, mais également aux autres. Seuls les enfants arrivaient à lui arracher quelques brides de conversations. Les tensions entre elle et Tanda étaient palpables et vives.<p>

« Papa, murmura Motoko, est-ce que toi et Maman allez-vous séparer ?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas.

- Mais si ça devait arriver, Tomoe pourrait devenir ma deuxième Maman, non ? »

Tanda serra les dents en entendant cela alors qu'un bruit attira leur attention dans l'entrée de la chambre-salon. Balsa qui tenait une pile de linge était tombée au mauvais moment. Elle les avait regardé sans rien dire, avait lâché la pile de linge à même le sol et avait fait volte-face de manière furibonde avant de quitter la pièce.

« Oups... s'excusa Motoko en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Au mauvais moment... Écoute, Motoko, nous sommes juste très inquiets au sujet de ta grande sœur.

- Tu crois qu'elle est morte ?

- Ne dit jamais ça. Elle n'est pas morte. »

_Du moins, je n'espère pas ce dénouement,_ craint-il.

Balsa s'était enfermée dans une autre pièce et se mit à frapper dans le vide, juste pour se défouler de cette rage qui la consumait intérieurement. Puis, vivement, elle frappa dans le premier futon qui lui tomba sous les yeux et s'arrêta d'un coup sec en respirant raide. Son poing était tellement serré que ses ongles lui transperçaient la main et ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. L'emprise se relâcha graduellement alors qu'elle commençait à s'accroupir et à trembler, la tête toujours penchée en avant : les larmes lui picotèrent encore les yeux et elle se mit à sangloter. Des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce et Balsa essaya de ravaler ses émotions, peine perdue.

« Balsa, fit la douce voix de Saya.

- Merde...

- N'aie pas peur, je ne dirais pas que tu as pleuré, fit-elle en venant plus près. Je peux m'asseoir à tes côtés ou je te laisse seule ?

- ... Tu peux venir... »

Saya s'assit et elle hésita un peu avant de poser sa main sur son dos pour le caresser.

« Tu ne vas pas bien... même si tu essaie de le cacher, je le vois que tu ne vas pas bien depuis qu'on n'a aucune nouvelles de ta fille Alika. Tu en deviens malade presque... chose normale pour une mère.

- ... (elle essuya ses larmes avec sa manche de kimono) On ne sait même pas où elle est... est-ce qu'elle s'est faite assassinée ? s'est-elle faite violée ? l'a-t-on kidnappée dans l'armée ?... On ne le sait pas... Une partie de moi continue toujours de me souffler qu'elle est en vie, je ne sais pas comment... mais je le ressens...

- Je crois que c'est normal.

- Saya ?

- Oui ?

- ... Suis-je une mauvaise mère ? osa-t-elle demander suite à la remarque non-intentionnelle que sa fille Motoko avait jeté par inadvertance, un peu plus calme.

- Pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je t'admire !

- Parfois je doute...

- Tes enfants sont arrivés ici en sécurité.

- Mais il en manque une... Je n'ai pas retrouvé ma fille aînée... Motoko préfère mieux Tomoe que moi-même... je voudrais avoir une conversation avec elle, Motoko, mais je n'ai pas le sens de bien...

- Formuler tes phrases sans éclater un plomb à tout bout de champs ?

- ... Ouais, en plein ça...

- Parle-lui avec un langage simple. Tu ne dois pas l'accuser, et si elle t'accuse, essaye de ne pas le prendre personnel. Les enfants n'ont pas la même mentalité que nous. »

Balsa hocha la tête positivement.

« Tu sais, tu fais une bien meilleure Maman que moi, avoua la lancière. J'avoue en être un peu... jalouse, quoi ? (elle rit un peu)

- Chacun à sa propre manière, Balsa-San. Tu as la tienne, j'ai la mienne, nous avons la nôtre. D'ailleurs, tu devrais également parler à Tomoe, pour voir son point de vue.

- Je n'en sais rien... j'ai l'impression qu'elle vole mon mari et même Motoko...

- C'est ton point de vue, pas le sien... je te sais orgueilleuse comme un coq. Laisse retomber la poussière un peu.

- Je ne vais pas avoir envie de lui parler...

- Et si elle vient vers toi ? Risques-tu de perdre ton calme ?

- Fort probable... »

Saya soupira un peu, étant un peu à court de ses moyens.

« Désolée, Saya... je suis tellement négative ces temps-ci.

- Ce qui est tout à fait normal. »

Il y eut une seconde pause.

« ... Je veux juste retrouver ma fille aînée, c'est tout ! éclata soudainement Balsa en sanglots amers. »

Elle échoua sa tête sur l'oreiller meurtri et manqua de manquer de souffle un instant tellement qu'elle était prise de soubresauts. Saya entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, et la redressa pour lui faire face et la prendre dans ses bras. Balsa ne repoussa pas cette étreinte et se vida de son trop plein en la serrant plus fort, la tête nichée dans son cou. Veut, veut pas, Saya se mit un peu à pleurer avec elle : elle avait mal pour Balsa. Cette dernière pleura jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes ne veuillent plus couler malgré la cuisante douleur que lui criait son cœur, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes inondent le cou de Saya qui créaient presqu'une cascade. Après une heure à pleurer, Balsa était exténuée et n'avait plus la force de se lever. Son corps lui demandait qu'une chose : dormir et se reposer.

« Désolée... s'excusa-t-elle alors que Saya l'avait couchée sur le futon comme une enfant.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on se sent mieux après avoir pleuré ? Ça fait du bien, pas vrai ?

- ... (Balsa hocha uniquement la tête)

- On ne devrait jamais s'en vouloir de pleurer, Balsa. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Reposes-toi, je vais rester à tes côtés. C'est à toi d'être cajolée maintenant... tu en as assez fait. T'as besoin d'une pause. »

Balsa hocha encore la tête et ferma les yeux. Saya replaça sa mèche de cheveux superflus et se mit à caresser ses cheveux avant de fredonner une berceuse. À cet instant, même si Balsa trouvait ça étrange, elle se sentit un instant retomber en enfance, veiller par une Maman. Elle se laissa donc aller pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Tohya, qui cherchait désespérément Saya depuis de bonnes minutes, finit par entrer dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter net. Sa femme s'était endormie, coller contre Balsa, une main autour de sa taille. Il décida donc de quitter la pièce en douceur et de ne pas les réveiller. Tanda voulait aller les chercher pour le souper, mais Tohya refusa qu'on les dérange.

« Elles semblent si bien dormir... et... Tanda, je pense que Balsa a eu une énorme crise de larmes, tout à l'heure.

- Ah bon ?

- Je l'ai entendu pleurer... et je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entendais être dans un état pareil. »

Tanda n'osa rien dire et se concentra sur sa nourriture. Motoko n'avait plus dit un mot depuis non plus.

« C'est de ma faute... dit-elle.

- Rien n'est de ta faute, essaya de la rassurer son père. »

Torogai se proposa pour surveiller les plus jeunes pendant qu'ils prenaient leur bain puis les coucha un à un à tour de rôle. Le chamane avait beau être insolente, un peu impolie, il restait qu'en tant que ''Grand-Mère'' désignée, elle savait être maternelle et cajolée les plus jeunes. Elle prit son petit Usanezumi (le petit animal reposant sur son chapeau) et le passa à Karuna pour qu'il puisse s'endormir avec lui cette nuit. Chaque nuit depuis leur arrivée à la grotte, le soir, le Usanezumi se passait de mains en mains des plus jeunes pour qu'ils puissent réussir à fermer les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Grand-Mère, murmura tout bas Karuna en collant le petit animal sur sa joue.

- Bonne nuit mon petit. Allez, dormez bien, nous ne serons pas loin. »

* * *

><p>Balsa se réveilla au petit matin et fut agréablement surprise de voir Saya avec un plateau concernant son déjeuner.<p>

« Bon matin, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

- Bon matin, Saya.

- J'ai emmené ton déjeuner au lit.

- Bah... merci, sourit-elle encore un peu surprise. »

Elles parlèrent un peu, puis partirent prendre un bain ensembles avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. Mais Balsa savait ce qu'elle voulait faire cette journée-là. Elle ne voulait pas aller voir les autres tout de suite, elle voulait encore laisser retomber la poussière. Au fond d'elle-même, elle voulait juste essayer de retrouver sa fille aînée toujours portée disparue et sans nouvelles.

Il faisait tempête dehors, mais Balsa n'avait pas peur : elle venait de retrouver son énergie de guerrière endormie. Elle s'habilla chaudement, s'éloigna avec sa lance et sortit avant de se mettre à chercher dans l'une des forêts les plus éloignés de la grotte, mais également – à proximité – plus proche du village de Toumi. Une heure s'écoula sans aucun signe possible d'Alika. Le froid commençait à engourdir ses membres, et elle commençait à ne plus sentir ses joues. Le vent et les flocons n'étaient plus aussi doux qu'au départ, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que des aiguilles la traversaient et égratignaient sa peau. Elle chercha partout dans chaque petit racoin. Deux heures de plus s'écoulèrent. La fatigue commençait à l'envahir, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. _Quelle mère délaisserait un de ses enfants dans la misère ? _pensa-t-elle. Elle continua sur un chemin plus dru, proche d'une pente. _Où es-tu... Alika... ? _

Soudain, un de ses pieds s'enfonça plus profondément dans la neige, comme s'il n'y avait plus de sol et elle perdit pied, déboulant la pente. Elle lâcha sa lance par réflexe d'attraper une branche pour retenir ou ralentir sa chute. Son cœur avait accéléré de cadence. Elle posa un ses pieds sur la pente pour se redresser, mais la branche devenue sèche avec le gel cassa sous son poids et elle fit une violente dégringolade. Se ramassant une branche en plein torse au passage, lui coupant le souffle, se frappant la tête sur un rocher avant de rouler un peu plus loin avant de s'échouer dans la neige, à demi assommée. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais s'échoua lamentablement au sol, incapable de se redresser. Elle avait perdu un gant au passage et sa main droite, dénudée était ouverte alors qu'elle restait immobile sur le sol congelé.

« Où es-tu... Alika ?... Est-ce que tu as peur à quelque part... égarée et au froid ?... T'a-t-on fait du mal... ? murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée... je n'ai pas su te protéger comme une mère se doit de le faire... »

Les yeux clos, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues alors qu'elle perdait toute notion de temps avant de tomber inconsciente. La neige l'ensevelit peu à peu et le froid l'engourdissait lentement.


	11. Part I: Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 : Mother's love**_

* * *

><p>Balsa ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là. Elle reprit un peu conscience de la réalité, mais n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était que quelqu'un l'avait soulevé de terre et la tenait désormais dans ses bras, un peu balloter de droite à gauche. Elle n'entendait que des brides de conversations. Une voix grave d'homme et une petite voix d'enfant avant de reperdre rapidement conscience à nouveau.<p>

* * *

><p>Tomoe brossait les cheveux noirs de Motoko qui commençaient à devenir long.<p>

« Maman, aujourd'hui je voudrais avoir une tresse... avait-elle dise avant de s'arrêter brusquement, se rendant compte du comment elle avait appelé Tomoe et la crise de larmes de sa mère la veille. »

Tomoe ne dit rien alors que Motoko se levait et partait pleurer dans un coin reculé. Émut à la fois surprise, elle ne sut quoi répondre alors qu'elle allait voir Tanda et lui expliqué ce qui s'était passé en pleurant.

« Je te demande pardon Tanda, je ne voulais pas...

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Tomoe.

- Mais ta femme... hier...

- Motoko est très maladroite, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. »

Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle recula et elle tenta de se calmer alors qu'il ne caressait que son dos.

Motoko ne dit aucun autre mot de la journée, ayant regret de ce qu'elle avait dit. _J'espère que Maman ne m'a pas entendu... _s'effraya-t-elle. Tomoe était venue la voir et lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'elle pouvait toujours l'appeler Tatie Tomoe, mais pas _Maman_.

« _Maman,_ c'est juste pour ta Maman d'amour, d'accord ?

- D'accord... désolée... Tatie Tomoe...

- Aucun problème. »

Motoko lui sauta au cou et elles se firent un gros câlin.

* * *

><p>Chagum et Shuga firent un long trajet au galop, idée de gagner du temps pour atteindre la grotte des chasseurs. Le Prince savait que le prochain trajet se ferait à pied : les chevaux ne pourraient pas passer à travers la dense forêt sauvage. Ils décidèrent donc de laisser les chevaux dans une écurie, de leur dire adieu et continuèrent leur chemin à pieds. Il se mit à neiger. À tour de rôle, Shuga et lui se passaient Aozora quand elle devenait trop fatiguée de marcher à travers la neige et les obstacles ; et ils ne cédèrent pas aussi facilement quand ils voyaient qu'elle ne voulait plus marcher alors qu'elle avait encore de l'endurance pour une bonne demi-heure de marche. Mère nature avait décidé qu'il ferait tempête cette journée-là.<p>

« Il faut que tu t'endurcisses, continua de l'encourager Chagum. On arrive bientôt, tu vois le pic de montagne se trouvant là-bas avec l'arbre ? (il pointa l'arbre)

- Oui...

- C'est la grotte des chasseurs. On y est presque, encore un petit eff— »

À ce moment, ils entendirent un bruit semblable à une avalanche. Aozora se colla à son frère par peur, mais plus ils se concentrèrent, plus ils se convainquirent que ce n'était pas une avalanche, mais bien quelqu'un en train de débouler une pente. Du coin de l'œil, Chagum vit une ombre débouler le flanc de la montagne, avant de s'échouer dans un nuage de flocons.

« C'était quoi à ton avis ? questionna Shuga.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est à proximité de la grotte...

- Crois-tu que ce pourrait être un piège ?

- Non, quelque chose me convainc intérieurement que c'est quelqu'un qui a déboulé la pente par mégarde. Allons jeter un coup d'œil.

- Mais, votre Altesse...

- Shuga, c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui a essayé de fuir la guerre. Faites-moi confiance. »

À contre cœur, l'astrologue soupira et suivit Chagum. Après quelques minutes de course, ils arrivèrent à la place où s'était échouée le corps de la personne. Au premier coup d'œil, il pensa qu'elle était morte, mais en s'approchant de plus près, les traits de son visage lui semblaient particulièrement familiers.

« Pourquoi elle semble me dire quelque chose... »

Chagum s'approcha d'elle pour écouter sa respiration puis retira la neige de son visage. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, cachant une expression de surprise et de joie.

« Mon dieu, Shuga, c'est Balsa !

- Balsa ? La garde du corps ? Mais que fait-elle dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?

- La grotte... je ne vois qu'une seule explication. Elle a dû débouler la pente, et diable je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de sortir à une telle température, mais qu'importe... »

Il vit sa lance un peu plus loin et demanda à son tuteur d'aller la chercher. Il prit lentement Balsa dans ses bras, en la tenant en princesse et ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée de la grotte des chasseurs. Shuga ouvrit la porte et toussota avant de crier s'il y avait quelqu'un. Tanda apparut en catastrophe avec tous les autres.

« Qui êtes—allait-il dire. Shuga-San ?!

- Vous m'avez reconnu malgré mes cheveux coupés. Je suis en compagnie du Prince Chagum et de la Princesse Aozora. Nous avons retrouvé Balsa, échouée sur le pied d'une pente.

- Balsa ?! »

Tanda regarda les autres.

« Que faisait-elle dehors à une température pareille ?! Premièrement, entrez, vite. »

Chagum apparut en tenant Balsa dans ses bras. Il était devenu un jeune homme ayant dans la vingtaine. Il avait coupé ses longs cheveux comme au temps où ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais son regard bleuté indiquait bel et bien que c'était lui. Tanda regardait Chagum d'un œil différent. Il avait vingt-trois ans si ses calculs étaient bons. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon fragile et sensible qu'il avait connu autrefois, mais bien un beau jeune homme aux traits fins à la fois masculins et même un peu plus grand que lui – ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'il ait soutenue Balsa inconsciente. Ils descendirent et Torogai leur fit signe de déposer Balsa au salon. Alors que Tanda sortait ses instruments de médecines et ses bandages pour soigner sa femme, Chagum en profita pour faire un long résumé de leur aventure jusqu'ici et faire les présentations de sa petite sœur aux autres enfants.

« Alors comme ça, un envahisseur serait venu à ton palais et vous aurait demandé 2 000 hommes, ce qui expliqueraient les soldats au village de Toumi, déclara Torogai.

- Oui... dit Chagum.

- La troisième impératrice a mis au monde un dauphin, ce qui a fait en sorte que tu as pu t'enfuir en toute hâte sans trop de mal.

- Oui.

- Même si elle aurait mis une fille au monde, te serais-tu enfuit ?

- J'aurai tenté de m'évader de l'armée.

- Quelle horrible guerre. »

Il y eu un silence. Jusqu'à ce que Chagum demande à voir les enfants de Tanda, et surtout Alika pour voir comment elle avait grandi.

« Alika-Oneesama n'est pas là, dit Nao en s'approchant. Elle n'est toujours pas de retour après un mois d'absence depuis le début de cette guerre. Je suis Nao, le second fils de Tanda et Balsa (il s'inclina légèrement), je sais que vous êtes passé dans la nouvelle légende du Nyuga Ro Chaga.

- _Second fils ?_ Tu n'es pas celui que Balsa attendait quand on s'est quittés elle et moi ?

- Maman a fait une fausse couche avant moi.

- Oh... désolé...

- Pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Motoko se présenta timidement et les jumeaux arrivèrent à leur tour, questionnant Chagum de toute part.

« Tu viens vraiment de la royauté ?

- Comment c'est être là-bas ?

- C'est ta sœur là-bas ?

- Une princesse alors ?

- Princesse ? Hey Karuna, on est tellement chanceux !

- Oh oui ! »

Le prince fut également soulagé de voir comment Saya et Tohya avaient grandi et avait également fait la connaissance de leurs enfants. _Tellement de choses ont évoluée depuis la dernière fois_, pensa-t-il pour lui.

* * *

><p>Balsa ouvrit les yeux lentement. La lumière d'une bougie lui fit mal à la vision. Elle évalua avant tout son état physique : un mal de tête horrible, une fièvre qui commençait à la prendre d'assaut et sa cheville droite qui lui faisait drôlement mal. Heureusement, son abdomen ne semblait pas trop meurtri. Si ce n'est qu'une énorme ecchymose qui se formerait dans les jours à venir. Elle remua un peu et laissa sa vue s'ajuster.<p>

« Oh ! Voilà Maman qui se réveille, s'exclama la voix de Nao. Papa ! Maman se réveille ! »

Balsa entendit des pas se précipiter dans la pièce. Trop pour n'être que ceux de sa famille. Tanda apparut dans son champ de vision et elle passa une main sur ses yeux en se les frottant.

« Te voilà ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi diable étais-tu dehors, à traînasser dans la tempête du siècle ?!

- Je n'ai pas retrouvé Alika... avoua-t-elle en essayant de se redresser lentement, dont une serviette humide posé sur son front plus tôt tomba sur ses cuisses.

- Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit, non ? Elle sait qu'elle doit revenir à la Grotte des chasseurs.

- Non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Tu ne comprends pas Tanda, tu ne comprends rien...

- Oh que si. Ô que je comprends ton inquiétude face à son absence, mais tu la connais : Alika est capable de survivre et de se débrouiller dans la nature.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ?

- Je me le suis un peu foulée quand je jouais avec les jumeaux...

- Ah...

- Fais-moi confiance, je suis sûr qu'Alika va revenir saine et sauve. »

Elle voulait tellement s'en convaincre, mais une peur refusa de se taire au fond de son être.

« Tanda, hier j'ai...

- Je sais. Saya m'a tout expliquée.

- Tu te préoccupes tellement de mon état en ce moment, c'est fou, murmura-t-elle tout bas pour elle.

- Hein ?

- Non, laisse.

- Ensuite, remercie Chagum et Shuga. Ce sont eux qui t'ont retrouvée, étendue au pied d'une falaise en piteux état alors que la neige t'ensevelissait. S'ils ne t'avaient pas retrouvé, je pense que...

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser finir... allait-elle commencé, à demi en colère avant de sursauter. Tu as dit... _Chagum_ et _Shuga _? »

Ces noms la ramena à la réalité et elle chercha des yeux son ancien protégé.

« _Où _?

- Je suis là, Balsa ! »

Un jeune homme s'agenouilla à son chevet. Un seul regard la convainquit que c'était bien le Prince d'autrefois qu'elle avait protégé qui se tenait devant elle. Elle força un sourire.

« Dire que tu as secouru celle, qui anciennement, avait été ta garde du corps, sourit-elle. Drôle de contraste. Mais comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

- Oh moi ? J'étais en train de marcher avec Shuga et Aozora vers la grotte des chasseurs quand j'ai aperçu une personne dégringolée le flanc de la montagne. Alors j'ai été vers elle et telle n'a pas été ma surprise de t'apercevoir, couverte de neige et de sang. Que faisais-tu ?

- Je voulais retrouver Alika... et qui est Aozora ?

- Ma petite sœur de cinq ans. Aozora, viens ici ? »

Une petite silhouette accourut proche de Chagum avant de s'y coller comme si sa vie en dépendait. Balsa en fut amusée. Puis une plus grande approcha : Shuga.

« Madame la garde du corps, c'est un pur hasard qu'on se revoit, mais j'ai confiance en Chagum.

- Oubliez les modesties, c'est Balsa, uniquement Balsa.

- D'accord, Dame Balsa.

- C'est déjà un peu mieux, sourit-elle.

- Tu te souviens de la femme très forte et celle qui a été mon garde du corps que je te parlais, Aozora ? s'adressa Chagum à sa petite sœur.

- Oui...

- Voilà Balsa.

- Je sais, je l'ai vu dans la neige...

- Oui, mais je voulais simplement te la présenter mieux et, surtout en mode réveillée. Dis-lui bonjour.

- Bon-bonjour, bégaya-t-elle, encore un peu timide.

- Bonjour toi, moi c'est Balsa. Je suis celle qui a sauvé ton frère il y a douze ans.

- Vous êtes vraiment si forte que ça ? demanda-t-elle. Oniisama n'arrêtait pas de vanter vos exploits. »

Balsa rougit intérieurement et se mit à rire.

« J'ai aussi des faiblesses.

- Balsa, tu devrais te reposer, conseilla Tanda. Tu fais de la fièvre.

- Comme si je ne le savais pas... »

Tanda prit une expression de colère qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Chagum. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la relation de Balsa et Tanda : une atmosphère tendue régnait entre les deux.

« Parfait ! Fais-en à ta tête, continue de croire ce que tu veux ! explosa-t-il devant tout le monde.

- Parfait, mais moi, au moins, j'ai essayé de _retrouver_ Alika... CONTRAIREMENT À TOI qui n'a pas bougé un seul doigt depuis sa disparition ! »

Elle se retourna de dos, grimaça intérieurement de douleur à son abdomen et fit feint de dormir. Aozora avait été trop abasourdit pour sortir quelques mots et Motoko vint la chercher en excusant le comportement de ses parents et qu'elle ne devait pas en avoir peur. Chagum se sentit désolé pour eux et ne savait plus trop de quel côté penché, donc il décida d'aller rejoindre Saya et Tohya pour avoir plus de renseignements.

« Hier, Balsa a éclaté... elle se fait un sang d'encre pour Alika. De plus, elle a l'impression que Tomoe et Tanda lui jouent dans le dos. Je n'en sais pas plus sur eux, termina Saya.

- Je vois... pauvre Balsa. N'y a-t-il rien qu'on puisse faire ?

- Pour le moment, juste laisser retomber la poussière. »

Le soir venu, Tanda était encore très en colère envers Balsa. Une idée lui passa furtivement dans la tête avec l'envie de ne pas lui donner ses médicaments, mais malgré tout, il _l'aimait, _c'était _sa _femme et pour elle, il était prêt à prendre soin d'elle malgré sa colère. Il allait y aller quand Tomoe posa une main sur son épaule, Saya un peu plus loin les observant distraitement.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe.

- Tomoe...

- Tanda, ta femme est épuisée. Physiquement, mentalement. Ta fille aînée ne se montre toujours pas après presqu'un mois... J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Mais j'en ai marre de rester coincée dans le décor, à ne rien faire pour éviter de brusquer les choses ou de risquer de me faire incendier par ta femme et n'être que spectatrice comme une vraie paumée. Je veux aider, d'une quelconque façon, je l'ignore, mais je veux aider. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir emmené que des problèmes en venant ici, donc aussi bien essayer d'aider plutôt que d'empirer les choses. »

Elle prit le plateau et Tanda la laissa partir, Saya sur les talons. Il décida donc d'aller voir Shuga pour discuter un peu... et changer son esprit.

* * *

><p>Balsa toujours au lit, se retourna en entendant des pas venir en sa direction. Elle vit Tomoe avec le plateau de médication. Un instant, elle voulut prendre un air rageur, mais son mal de tête la fit plus grimacer qu'autre chose.<p>

« ... Bonjour Balsa-San, répondit timidement Tomoe. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais elle vit Saya un peu plus en retrait, en train de lui sourire comme pour l'encourager. Balsa prit une inspiration et força un regard aimable... qui parut plus fatigué qu'autre chose.

« Bonjour Tomoe.

- Je viens juste vous apportez votre repas et vos médicaments.

- C'est gentil. »

Tomoe inclina un peu la tête. Elle déposa le plateau au sol et allait repartir quand Balsa l'arrêta d'un raclement de gorge.

« Hum... tu peux rester. »

En ce moment, Balsa se faisait rage intérieurement pour ne pas laisser son orgueil ni sa colère prendre le dessus sur elle. C'était pénible, vraiment pénible, mais elle le voulait réellement. Savoir que Saya les surveillait de loin, un peu comme une Maman poule, la rassurait. En ce moment, Saya était la paix de Balsa. C'était grâce à elle qu'elle parvenait à conserver son sang-froid. Tomoe, elle, était techniquement en train de paniquer intérieurement et ses mains étaient engourdies par la nervosité.

« Prends place, l'invita Balsa. »

Elle s'assit sans rajouter quelque chose, détournant le regard.

« En général, quand je suis un état de grande fatigue ou d'épuisement, quand je convoque quelqu'un ce n'est pas un bon signe... »

Tomoe grimaça intérieurement.

« ... Mais tu sais ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien de laisser encore les choses aller de cette manière, avoua-t-elle enfin, marchant sur son orgueil, ô que ça lui faisait mal à l'égo.

- Je sais ce que vous pensiez...

- Tutoies-moi, je préfère ça, s'il te plait.

- D'accord...

- Continue. Je t'écoute. »

Elle prit le thé qui trainait sur le plateau, souffla dessus et bu quelques gorgées, se brûlant la langue avant de planter son regard dans celui de Tomoe.

« Il ne se passe rien entre Tanda et moi, finit-elle par avouer. Malgré que tu puisses penser le contraire... je te rassure que je n'essaie en aucun cas de te le prendre, c'est ton mari, après tout et tu es sa femme... penses-tu que je suis en train de te mentir en disant cela ?

- Non, je sais que tu dis la vérité. Continue, s'il te plait.

- Même si je tomberai amoureuse de ton mari, il serait terriblement navré pour moi. Et ensuite... parce que... je ne veux pas d'un amoureux.

- Explique ? (elle prit le remède et grimaça) Désolée, j'ai toujours détesté prendre ce remède... mon mari n'arrive même pas à le rendre appétissant... »

Tomoe échappa un rire de nervosité. Balsa l'accompagna un instant.

« En fait... Si je ne veux pas, c'est que... attend un instant. »

Elle tira sur une cordelette accrochée à son cou. Une bague en argent reposait à travers la ficelle. Balsa sentit son cœur arrêté un instant.

« Même Tanda ne le sait pas... Il y a trois ans, j'étais fiancée avec mon amoureux. Puis, il a dû partir pour à voyage de pêche pour son travail. On ne pensait pas que ça tournerait au désastre, et après quelques temps, je n'avais pas de nouvelles de lui... »

_Alors elle sait exactement ce que je vis en ce moment... _durant un instant, la lancière se trouva bête d'avoir agis aussi intensément.

« Peu de temps, on m'a appris que leur bateau avait coulé. Quelques survivants sont revenus, mais pas mon amoureux... on m'a remis sa bague de fiançailles en même temps... (elle regarda Balsa et sourit tristement : ) j'espère ne pas trop te faire peur avec cette histoire. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses un lien avec mon histoire de disparition avec celle de ta fille aînée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tanda est juste un bon ami. Et Motoko m'apprécie beaucoup...

- Elle est maladroite, sourit Balsa. Elle a toujours été comme ça.

- Ce matin, tu as manqué quelque chose. Quelque chose qui m'a rendue mal à l'aise...

- Dis toujours ?

- Je lui brossais les cheveux quand elle a dit : _Maman, aujourd'hui je voudrais avoir une tresse._.. (à sa grande surprise, Balsa ne se mit pas en colère et sourit) Elle a remarqué tout de suite après comment elle m'avait appelé et est partie pleurer dans son coin, parce qu'elle était gênée et se sentait coupable de te trahir d'une certaine façon. J'ai été la voir et j'ai dit : _Maman,_ _c'est juste pour ta Maman d'amour, d'accord ?_ en rajoutant qu'elle pouvait m'appeler Tatie. Elle m'a répondu : _D'accord... désolée... Tatie Tomoe... _»

Balsa sourit.

« Je pense qu'on devrait se voir, elle et moi.

- Oui, je le pense aussi. Elle a besoin de sa _Maman_. Et... avant de retourner à mes affaires, tu sais... je suis vraiment prête à vous aider pour retrouver Alika-Chan...

- Merci, vraiment...

- ...

- ... Je suppose que c'est maintenant à moi de m'expliquer... (elle inspira profondément, son égo lui faisait mal) je suis désolée d'avoir trop douté.

- Non, c'est normal.

- Mais—

- Tu étais épuisée. Parce que tu as concentré toute ta force et ton énergie sur ta seule et unique volonté de retrouver ta fille aînée. Chose normale pour une mère. Tu n'es pas détendue et ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles t'as rendue morte d'inquiétude. Tu es prête à mourir et à souffrir pour tes enfants, ça se ressent, ça se voit.

- ... Désolée... pour mes crises... »

Tomoe sourit et lui dit que ce n'était rien et qu'elle en avait seulement marre d'être dans le décor, sans rien pouvoir faire.

« J'ai beau avoir entraîné ma fille, dit Balsa, la savoir _seule_ avec Amaya, sa petite-amie, me rend nerveuse. Tu sais qu'en temps de guerre, nous pouvons tomber sur n'importe qui...

- Je comprends. Mais il faut lui faire confiance. Comme tu l'as dit : elle a de bonnes bases pour se défendre.

- Tu as raison... mais j'ai tellement l'impression que Tanda prend le tout avec une légèreté déconcertante.

- Tanda semble moins expressif que toi, ou bien, il panique intérieurement et ne veut pas te rajouter sa panique à la tienne et que vous finissez tous les deux par craquer parce que le stress vous a pris tous les deux. Mais, ça, ce n'est que théorie. Ma théorie.

- ... On est quitte ? demanda Balsa en levant son petit doigt.

- On est quitte, répondit-elle en croisant aussi son petit doigt avec le sien. »

Promesse. Voilà ce que ce signe voulait dire. Promesse scellée. Saya sourit et sortit de la pièce, soulagée.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Tanda trouva Shuga, il resta figé : Shuga et Chagum étaient au milieu de la marmaille d'enfant avec les trois enfants de Saya et Tohya : Nanda (le nom du petit garçon), Fuyuko et Rinko (les deux filles). Ainsi que ses jumeaux. Ils ne semblèrent nullement agacés par eux. Motoko parlait avec Aozora alors que Nao était encore dans son coin avec son bouquin et son pendule amulette.<p>

« Shuga-Sama, Shuga-Sama, s'il vous plait, dessinez-nous un mouton ! dirent à l'unisson les jumeaux. »

Shuga prit un bâton et fit un rapide dessin du mouton en question. Les enfants étaient éberlués de la vitesse à laquelle il le créait.

« Chagum_u,_ Chagum_u_ ! S'il vous plait, dessinez-nous un poisson ! »

Chagum imita Shuga et dessina le Nyuga Ro Im. Tanda ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il voyait et vit Torogai, un peu en retrait, veillant que tout se passe bien. Plus tard, après avoir pris leur bain et mis au lit les enfants, Tomoe revint voir Tanda.

« Alors ?

- ... Je te laisse deviner ou pas ?

- Elle a éclaté ? »

Tomoe rit.

« Non, on s'est expliquées. Elle était étonnamment calme. »

Tanda soupira de soulagement.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines s'écoulèrent encore. Par lesquelles Balsa se redressa de sa fièvre. Où les tensions entre elle et son mari s'étaient grandement apaisées, où elle avait couru après le passé en discutant avec Chagum et rechercher sans cesse sa fille aînée ou le moindre signe d'elle à l'aide Tomoe et de tous les gens-ci présent. Même Nao avait essayé de la contacter avec les esprits, mais n'y était point parvenu. Balsa ne dormait plus... ou du moins, elle dormait mal. Son instinct maternel n'était pas <em>safe<em>. Son aînée n'était toujours pas de retour et aucun signe d'elle. Karuna la surprit en train de pleurer, encore en secret et il s'approcha.

« Maman ? »

Elle sursauta, essuya rapidement ses yeux et sourit de façon forcée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, trésor ?

- Cache-toi pas, tu as droit de pleurer...

- Je sais, mais je veux être forte. Pour vous.

- Avec moi, tu n'as pas besoin. Tu es déjà forte à mes yeux.

- ... Les grandes personnes pleurs aussi... ils ne sont pas insensibles. »

Balsa observa longuement son fils, avant que ses yeux ne se remplissent à nouveau de larmes et elle attira son enfant dans ses bras, à le serrer contre son cœur. Karuna leva ses yeux bruns vers sa mère et regarda l'eau salée qui coulait le long de ses joues. Il se retira de son étreinte et se mit debout, devant elle, avant de prendre doucement son visage dans ses petites mains et de l'embrasser sur le front. Il y avait là, quelque chose de si divin, céleste : un enfant qui prenait soin d'un adulte.

« Moi, je serai toujours là pour toi, Maman.

- T'es un amour, Karuna !

- Alika-Oneesama sera là.

- Oui. Il faut lui faire confiance tu as raison.

- Elle va être là. »

Ils restèrent un moment collés ensembles avant de s'endormir naturellement. Ça faisait presque deux mois. Voilà le temps qu'ils avaient passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur maison du Nouvel Empire de Yogo et passé leurs journées, cachées, dans la caverne depuis le retour de Balsa... Et toujours pas de nouvelles de leur fille aînée. Balsa dormait un peu mieux avec Karuna contre elle, continua de placer ses espoirs en le retour de sa fille. _Alika reviendra, elle va revenir,_ se disait-elle pour s'offrir de l'espoir. Tous les souvenirs, de sa naissance à la présentation d'Amaya dans la famille en tant que Bru, défilaient un à un dans son esprit. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, en faisant le souper en compagnie de Tomoe et Saya. Elle trempa les brochettes dans la sauce salée et la déposa sur le plat de préparation avant de poser son regard sur sa famille et tous les autres invités. _Une grande famille hein ? _pensa-t-elle. Nao avait toujours le nez dans son bouquin, Motoko était en train de chérir sa lance qu'elle avait eu en cadeau d'anniversaire en expliquant le fonctionnement à Nanda (de quelle façon Balsa avait réussi à s'en procurer une seconde en de pareil temps, il faut demander à Torogai-Shi). Rinko parlait avec Aozora, alors que Jiguro et Karuna mangeaient leur entrée créée spécialement pour eux, en partageant avec Fuyuka. Mais ils les mangeaient avec beaucoup moins d'entrain. Tanda apporta le plat principal à l'aide de Tomoe et Saya, et ils servirent les assiettes à l'aide de Chagum.

« On lâche nos affaires, s'il vous plait, commanda Balsa. C'est prêt !

- Est-ce qu'on devrait prier pour Oneesama ? s'enquit Motoko.

- Oui, faisons-le, l'appuya Tanda. »

Ils se prirent les mains et fermèrent les yeux.

« Kasem, prend soin d'Alika et ramène-nous-la en vie. »

Ils se lâchèrent et commencèrent à manger. Les jumeaux ne déconnaient plus, rendant les soupers mornes. Balsa ne parlait pas beaucoup. Tanda était perdu dans ses pensées. Motoko avait beaucoup moins d'appétit, assise aux côtés de Tomoe, alors que Nao n'osait pas faire la conversation. Elle soupira et allait encore manger du riz quand Nao sursauta vivement comme si une abeille l'avait piqué. Les quinze pairs d'yeux l'observèrent, intrigué.

« Nao ?! s'écria Nanda.

- Il y a une énergie... elle est lourde ! On aurait dit quelqu'un en dépression !

- Est-ce un esprit ?

- Je ne sais pas, on aurait dit les deux. En tout cas, je ressens bien la présence de Kasem, ça, c'est clair, net et précis.

- Les deux ? s'étonna Tanda.

- Une personne et un esprit à la fois... c'est très bizarre... comme une possession... »

Les parents s'observèrent lorsque Balsa prit rapidement sa lance, imitée de Motoko, et partit en vitesse vers le vestibule, rapidement suivit.

« Qui est là ?! avertit-elle en pointant sa lance de façon menaçante et sur la défensive. »

Un reflet brilla sous la lumière de la torche, dans la pénombre, des bruits de pas incertains résonnèrent au fur et à mesure que l'intrus approchait et qu'enfin, une silhouette noire se fit voir.

« Ma... man ? sortit une voix timide, mais extrêmement familière.

- Alika ?! »

* * *

><p><span><em>*L'idée de Shuga et Chagum m'a trop fait rire. Inspiré, comme vous l'avez deviné, du Petit Prince et le Renard. x) Je pense que j'ai eu une bulle qui a éclaté quand j'ai écrit...<em>

**/!\**

**Je tiens à vous mettre déjà en garde : le prochain chapitre annoncera la deuxième partie de ce Tome, Part II que je le classifierai comme étant classé 'M'. Il sera considérablement plus long que les autres chapitres et il va peut-être en choquer plus d'un, mais sachez que j'ai fait plusieurs recherches qui m'ont permis d'élaborer le tout dans une ambiance cohérente. **

**Il se peut fortement que ça devienne un peu philosophique, vous pourrez donc vous amusez un peu à trouver différentes pensées philosophiques... et ce n'était même pas prévu au départ.**

**Je vous ai prévenu.**


	12. Part II: Chapter 12

**Rated : M**

**Notes : Hello lecteurs ! Nous voici avec le chapitre 12, qui arrive beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Mais il y a une raison valable : **_aujourd'hui, le 28, c'est ma fête !_

**Comme dit avant dans le chapitre 11 : il sera plus long que les autres chapitres. J'ai mis **_beaucoup_** de temps dessus, afin de le peaufiner et être assez fière du résultat final, que voici. **

**Il va peut-être en choquer plus d'un, mais sachez que j'ai fait plusieurs recherches qui m'ont permis d'élaborer le tout dans une ambiance cohérente propice à la situation actuelle de l'histoire. **

**Malgré tout, prenez le temps de le lire attentivement. Si vous en ressentez le besoin, de réfléchir dessus ou seulement de prendre une pause, cessez votre lecture et revenez-y plus tard. Sinon, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture! Surtout à toi, **_Luka – chan 64_ **:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part II<strong>_

_**Chapitre 12 : Shattered**_

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et elle lâcha sa lance avant de s'élancer vers sa fille aînée. Des larmes de soulagement inondèrent brusquement ses joues.

« Kasem-Sama, merci ! »

Elle cueillit sa fille vivement et l'étreignit fortement. Ce n'était pas un fantôme ni une illusion : elle tenait vraisemblablement sa fille, en chair et en os, dans ses bras. Alika lâcha sa lance et devint molle, comme si toute sa force l'avait soudainement quitté dans l'étreinte de sa mère qu'elle en tomba presqu'au sol. Balsa attira sa fille vers la lumière et l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

« Tu es frigorifiée !... Tu es venue seule ? Où est Amaya Muga ? Tu es blessée ?! »

À l'entente de son prénom, Alika échappa une slave de larmes, un tsunami presque cascadait sur ses joues rougis par le froid. Balsa le vit aussitôt. Nao se tassa et vit une petite silhouette luminescente marcher vers eux. Même ceux qui n'avaient pas de clairvoyance pouvaient l'apercevoir.

« Kasem, murmura-t-il.

- Tu nous l'as ramené... merci, murmura Tanda. »

Alika était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, secouée par d'innombrables sanglots profonds et de soubresauts incontrôlables. Sa mère l'emmena dans le salon sous le regard des autres, alors que Chagum prit sa lance. À la lumière, Balsa fut figée de voir à quel point Alika semblait anormale, en très mauvais état. Elle ne se ressemblait plus. À commencer par ses longs cheveux entremêlés, mouillés, souillés de sang et coupés en différents endroits, son manteau et ses vêtements étaient à demi-déchirés, mal remis en place, tâchés également de boue et de sang. Elle avait des blessures, parfois profondes tantôt légères avec des ecchymoses, son teint était d'une pâleur cadavérique, ses yeux étaient sombres et cernés... quant à sa lance, elle était maculée de sang et de boue séchée. Balsa toucha son front et remarqua qu'elle était brûlante. Alika sanglotait moins bruyamment, mais pleurait toujours.

« Merde ! Faites chauffer de l'eau, on va lui donner un bain tiède ! ordonna-t-elle. »

Aussitôt, la pièce tantôt tranquille et inquiète, s'était transformée en une véritable salle achalandée. On aurait dit que tout le monde voulait aider Alika, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu pour être dans un tel état. Elle frissonnait. Balsa alla chercher sa cape et la mit sur ses épaules avant de s'agenouiller et prendre son visage dans ses mains.

« Comment tu te sens, Alika ? T'as-t-on fait du mal ? »

Elle hocha la tête positivement, incapable de s'arrêter de trembler alors que Tanda retira la cape de sa femme et la recouvrait d'une chaude couverture.

« Ensuite ?

- ... »

Alika n'avait pas prononcé d'autres mots à part «Maman»...

« Alika ? Tu peux me parler ? »

Ses lèvres tremblotaient comme si elle essayait de dire quelque chose.

« Pas de presse, on n'est pas pressés. »

Entre temps, tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour la voir. Soudain, Alika remarqua le public devant elle et fut prise d'une panique soudaine, cherchant à se retirer le plus loin possible. Balsa comprit qu'il y avait trop de monde. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle avait enduré comme calvaire pour avoir changé à ce point, mais ils décidèrent tous de sortir de la pièce, à l'exception de Torogai et Tanda. Chagum ne voulut pas partir et insista pour rester avec eux. Il gagna.

« Alika ? Alika, c'est moi... essaya Balsa. Tu es en sécurité avec nous.

- Maman... »

Balsa eut un court soulagement en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la voix.

« Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai envie de vomir...

- Emmenez un bac, vite ! »

Chagum alla en chercher un et Alika s'empressa de pencher sa tête. Après quelques minutes, Tanda revint en leur disant que le bain était prêt. Balsa l'emmena en compagnie de Saya et de Tomoe dans la salle de la source. Balsa voulut aider son aînée à se déshabiller et se débarrasser de ses habits souillés et déchirés, mais d'une quelconque manière, Alika refusa et se déshabilla dans un coin avant de cacher ses seins et sa partie intime de ses mains du regard des deux autres femmes. _Elle n'a jamais été gênée de se montrer nue face à moi ou Grand-Mère Torogai... elle aurait pu courir seins nus en forêt sans se soucier du regard des autres... Alika... qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?_ réfléchit la lancière. Balsa demanda à Saya d'aller chercher de nouveaux sous-vêtements, un kimono appartenant à sa fille aînée, une ceinture, des plantes médicinales et des bandages. Alika entra dans la source en cachant toujours ses parties, lentement et en grimaçant pour cause de ses blessures encore fraîches. Balsa sortit les serviettes et le savon. Elle lui massa vigoureusement les cheveux, observa les différentes blessures et ecchymoses qui marquaient son corps et remarqua que sa fille semblait avoir maigri.

« Attention à tes yeux, je rince.

- ... »

Saya revint avec les vêtements. Une fois sa fille bien propre, Alika sortit d'elle-même, la serviette cachant son corps lorsqu'elle sortait. La chaleur de l'eau avait relaxé ses muscles et elle se sentait beaucoup plus détendue et moins courbaturée. Elle s'habilla de façon pudique à l'aide de Tomoe, puis après, Saya pansa ses blessures et apposa de la pommade sur ses ecchymoses avant de couper ses cheveux (anciennement, ils lui arrivaient aux fesses, désormais, ils étaient rendues au-dessus de ses épaules).

« De quoi... ai-je l'air ? questionna-t-elle.

- De ma fille, répondit Balsa. Ça fait encore spécial de te revoir les cheveux courts. »

Alika ne sembla pas convaincue de la réponse. Balsa la fit dormir dans une pièce isolée pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Elle offrit un thé à sa fille aînée et posa une serviette froide humide sur son front pour calmer sa fièvre.

« Je ne serai pas loin. »

Sa fille aînée la retint par la ceinture, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Balsa s'arrêta net.

« Maman...

- Oui ?

- ... Reste...

- D'accord. »

Balsa se coucha à ses côtés, souleva la couverture et la colla contre elle. Alika la serrait comme une bouée de sauvetage, comme si elle était sur le point de se noyer.

« Maman ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, trésor ?

- Est-ce que ce n'est qu'un rêve illusoire ? Je vais me réveiller et tu vas avoir disparu ? demanda-t-elle, prête à pleurer. Et je serai encore seule, dans la nature, au froid ? Tout ça est trop beau pour être vrai... est-ce que tu es vraiment là ou tu n'es qu'une illusion... Maman... j'ai peur... »

Son cœur manqua un battement.

« Non, je serai là à ton réveil. Tu es en sécurité ici, dans mes bras. Je suis _là,_ en chair et en os.

- Promis ?

- Promis... regarde... (elle glissa la fleur en bois dans sa main) cette fleur, tu me l'as offert à la fête des mères... c'est un porte-bonheur. C'est un signe que je suis toujours là. »

Alika resta coller contre elle, à serrer la fleur en bois dans sa main, laquelle reposait dans la main de sa mère, à écouter le battement de cœur de Balsa. Deux heures plus tard, Tanda se pencha vers sa femme qui était à demi-réveillée.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu pour devenir comme ça... mais cette nuit, je dors avec elle... elle peur, Tanda...

- D'accord. On se reparle demain matin.

- Oui.

- Bonne nuit. »

Il embrassa Balsa sur les lèvres et un léger baiser sur le front d'Alika qui semblait dormir paisiblement contre sa mère comme quand elle était plus jeune. Il l'observa un moment dormir. Si calme, si apaisée...

* * *

><p>Tanda sortit et alla rejoindre les autres, qui visiblement, attendaient de ses nouvelles. Tous se rapprochèrent.<p>

« Tu es sûre que c'était Alika ? demanda Chagum. Elle semblait si... meurtrie. Si... différente.

- Oui, ajouta Nao, son énergie n'est plus la même.

- Je sais, dit-il. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que physiquement, elle est très mal en point, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormit et est carrément malade. Balsa va dormir avec elle... d'après ce que je vois, elle a besoin de sentir la présence de quelqu'un qui la rassure. »

Vers le milieu de la nuit, tout le monde se fit réveiller par les hurlements d'Alika, provenant de sa chambre. Tous coururent vers la pièce d'où les hurlements résonnaient. Tanda découvrit sa fille, affolée et paniquée, et qui vomissait des paroles de terreur et Balsa qui essaya, en vain, de la calmer.

« Ils vont revenir ! Ils vont revenir et ils vont encore me faire subir ça !

- Alika, c'est un rêve !

- Ils sont cachés ! pleura-t-elle. Et ils vont me refaire cette torture en me surprenant !

- _Torture_ ? Alika ? On t'a... torturé ? »

Alika se mit à pleurer plus bruyamment et serra sa mère, incapable de refermer les yeux. Torogai avança avec quelque chose dans les mains.

« Alika, montre-moi ta main droite. »

Elle lui tendit sa main. Torogai plaça un pendule amulette attaché à une fine chaîne et la stabilisa. L'amulette ne faisait pas d'avant en arrière, ni de gauche à droite ni même un cercle. Elle ne semblait pas précise.

« ... Quelque chose a changé en toi... et on t'a blessée et fait beaucoup de mal dernièrement... »

Torogai soupira et se redressa. Balsa essaya de faire rendormir Alika, alors que les autres gens de la grotte, essayèrent de retrouver le sommeil suite à ce réveil imprévu. Au petit matin, sa fille aînée refusa de sortir de la chambre, alors la lancière lui apporta son petit déjeuner au lit. Alika se redressa dans le lit et eut cette envie de vomir. Immédiatement, Balsa apporta un bac dans lequel Alika s'empressa de se mettre la tête à l'intérieur. Sa mère caressa lentement son dos et lui offrit sa serviette pour s'essuyer la bouche.

« Je peux savoir qui t'as fait ça ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Te rendre en piteux état. Amaya... où est-elle ? »

Sa fille serra les lèvres, déposa le bac et la serviette à côté d'elle.

« Je te laisse deviner...

- Elle a succombée à la guerre... ?

- Succombée, c'est très vague... Je me sens pas bien...

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Non... physiquement et moralement depuis... »

Alika chassa les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle essayait de manger, mais Balsa voyait bien que tout allait ressortir. Sa fille aînée savait que la plupart des gens taisaient ce qu'ils avaient vécu et les rendaient honteux, mais elle, elle avait besoin d'en parler. Ses anges gardiens lui faisaient comprendre qu'elle _devait_ le faire.

« Je suis prête à te dire tout ce qui s'est passé... (elle regarda un instant dans le vide) pourvu qu'on ne soit pas entendues.

- Je reviens, après tu pourras tout me raconter. »

Balsa sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre les autres.

« Alors ? se renseigna Tanda en venant à sa rencontre. Comment va-t-elle ?

- (elle hocha négativement la tête et l'isola dans le vestibule avec son mari) Non, elle ne va pas bien. Elle n'a même pas touché à son déjeuner et a vomi. Elle s'apprêtait à me raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais elle ne veut pas être entendue par personne d'autre.

- Est-ce que tu vas me mettre au courant ?

- Tu es son père. Si c'est trop lourd, alors oui.

- D'accord, je vais veiller à ce que personne ne vous épie ni ne vous interrompt.

- Merci. »

Elle revint dans la pièce et s'assit sur le futon avant de toucher son front.

« Tu as encore de la fièvre... malgré tout, tu as repris quelques couleurs. Même si tu ne le trouves pas, complimenta-t-elle. Aller, tu peux commencer.

- C'est comme ça qu'Amaya est décédée... »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash-Back<strong>_

_**(Warning : 18+ Scène cru, publique avertit seulement)**_

- Que s'est-il passé, Alika ?

» _Il y a un mois, Amaya et moi sommes parties dès que les bombardements eurent lieues et que l'enrôlement eu débuté. Nous étions trop loin pour venir vous rejoindre à la grotte et nous avons été séparées de vous. Nous avons donc pris quelques provisions et sommes parties dans la nature, idée que personne ne vienne nous chercher... Tout allait bien, jusque-là. _

- Jusque-là ?

_» Oui. On avait de bonne stratégie pour se cacher et survivre. À peu près une semaine plus tard, cinq hommes nous ont trouvé dans la forêt, à notre campement. Ils n'étaient pas Yogoese, Kanbalese ou autre... non... c'était les envahisseurs et ils se sont jetés sur nous. J'ai essayé de les battre à coup de lance et avec toutes mes compétences. Je pensais que je pouvais y arriver seule, comme toi Maman, mais ce fut une erreur qui m'ait été fatale. _

- Pourquoi ? Tu es très bonne en arts martiaux, tu me bats une fois sur deux.

_» Pas cette fois-ci... Maman, ils étaient experts en lance et me l'ont arrachée en me neutralisant. Quand trois hommes se jettent en même temps sur toi au niveau des jambes, du dos et du torse, tu n'as véritablement aucune chance de t'en protéger. _

- Tu as raison. Neutralisé et surpris de cette façon, pour moi-même je n'aurai pas été capable de les repousser...

» _Ils m'ont donné un coup de poing remontant dans le ventre, avant de me faire tomber à un mètre de distance, dans la neige. Quand j'ai voulu me redresser, on m'a complètement mit à terre, écrabouillée et neutralisée. Amaya n'est pas une guerrière de nature, c'est une personne fragile, sensible et émotive. Ils m'ont arraché mon manteau et trois d'entre eux ont commencé à me toucher les seins par-dessus mes vêtements avant de s'infiltrer en dessous d'eux. Alors que les deux autres s'en sont pris à ma petite-amie. _

- ... Continue ?

» _Je me débattais du mieux que je le pouvais tout en essayant de les repousser. Rien à faire, ils étaient plus forts et plus costauds que moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te battre... mais je savais que je n'avais pas ton niveau malgré mes années d'expériences... _

- Ne dit pas ça...

» _Maman_, _l'un d'eux a attaché mes mains ensembles même si je continuai de me tortiller au sol en serrant mes cuisses. J'étais trop préoccupée par mon état pour regarder comment ça se passait du côté d'Amaya. J'ai senti mes pantalons être tirés et être abaissés malgré ma résistance. J'ai fermé les yeux, et ma résistance m'a lâché. Je les ai rouverts et j'ai vu l'homme en face de moi qui forçait pour ouvrir mes jambes. Il m'a jeté :_

_« Tu es pas mal résistance. Une femme ordinaire n'aurait pas pu tenir aussi longtemps. »_

_Je savais que cette endurance, je l'avais retenu de ton entrainement... J'avais tellement forcé que mon aine me faisait une crampe d'enfer et quand il a réussi à écarter mes jambes, ça avait craqué, limite si je pensais me l'avoir fracturée. Je sentais l'air froid de l'hiver frôler ma partie dénudée. Je tentai de secouer mes mains pour desserrer les liens qui me maintenaient prisonnière. Et je continuai toujours de me tortiller. Le second homme mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me cloua sur le sol, immobile. Je m'époumonai de me lâcher ou n'importe quoi qui les menaceraient. Je continuai de me tortiller avec fureur._

_« Si vous continuez ainsi, je vous jure que mon esprit déchu va vous tuer ! _

_- Bien jouer, mais je ne crois pas aux esprits. _

_- Vous venez de les offenser. Ils sont une vingtaine à vous regarder m'agresser... »_

- Esprit déchu ?

_» Oui... Malgré le fait que j'avais bloqué mon pouvoir de communiquer ou de parler avec les esprits, je n'avais toutefois pas perdu le lien que j'avais de les voir et de leur demander conseils. Voire même, parfois, vengeance. En parlant avec véracité, j'avais un instant oublié que le premier homme qui se tenait entre mes jambes essayait de pénétrer de force l'entrée de mon intimité. Chose qui me faisait atrocement mal puisque ce n'était pas lubrifié d'avance. Et ensuite, j'étais crispée. Et dernièrement, les esprits me voyant me faire violer, j'avais l'impression déjà d'être humiliée, même si je savais qu'ils voulaient m'aider... C'est pour ça que j'ai paniqué en arrivant à la grotte à voir tous ces gens, bien que je les connaisse..._

- Je comprends, désormais, ta panique soudaine...

_» Je me suis remise à me débattre avec mes jambes mais rien n'y fit. Le troisième homme a emprisonné ma taille de ses cuisses, lui à genoux et en califourchon, sur moi. L'homme qui forçait l'entrée de mon sexe a mis ses mains sous la jointure de mes genoux et me les a écarté, collées le plus proche contre moi. Le second, à ma tête, a mis sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Tu veux tous les détails, Maman ? _

- Tous.

» _Tu n'as pas peur ?_

- Oui, j'ai peur... mais je ne peux me permettre de laisser filer des détails, même minimes. Continue, je te prie.

» _D'accord. Alors, je résistai en voyant bien que son sexe ne pouvait entrée dans le mien. Mon bassin était neutralisé, je ne pouvais pas bouger avec le poids que j'avais par-dessus moi ni les bras qui me maintenaient au sol. J'ai alors sentis une pression constante et de plus en plus puissante suivit d'une brûlure et comme si quelque chose m'écartai l'entrée au point de la déchirer. À ce moment, je savais qu'il était déjà trop tard. À ce moment, mon âme s'était déjà éteinte. J'étais littéralement couchée dans la neige, sans moyen de fuite en train de me faire violer par des gens que je ne connaissais pas. J'en avais le souffle coupé tellement j'étais crispée de peur. Rien ne sortait de ma bouche. Quelque chose s'infiltrait dans mon corps, à cet endroit et n'était pas le bienvenu... Maman, ça va ? Maman, tu pleurs... tu veux que j'arrête ? Maman, on peut prendre une pause tu sais..._

- Continue...

» _Mais... Maman..._

_- _Continue, j'ai besoin de savoir... ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Laisse-moi juste pleurer...

_» D'accord. Plus mon agresseur s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de moi, plus j'avais mal et je ressentais tout. Il a commencé ses va-et-vient et son bassin accotait contre le mien, lequel il faisait bouger avec le sien à l'aide ses mains. Malgré tout, j'avais mal. J'avais peur d'être déchirée jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Maman, je continue ? _

- Oui... ne t'arrête pas...

» _Tu veux un mouchoir ? _

- J'en ai déjà un... continue, s'il te plait, je _dois_ savoir.

» _Mais tu pleurs. Et je n'aime pas ça..._

- Arrête et... continue. J'insiste.

» _L'homme par-dessus moi s'est mis à jouer avec ma poitrine et à faire également des va-et-vient entre mes seins… Celui qui me clouait au sol a mis deux doigts dans ma bouche pour me forcer à ouvrir et m'a menacé :_

_« Tu me mords les doigts et t'es morte. »_

_Je ne voulais pas _mourir, _alors j'ai ouvert la bouche. Ses doigts avaient un goût affreux et il m'ouvrit grand la bouche avant de m'y fourrer son sexe durcit profondément dans la gorge._ _Je pensais étouffer, j'avais du mal à respirer. Ça avait un goût d'urine et de sueur. J'ai fermé les yeux... Après plusieurs va-et-vient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond, chacun à leur tour sont venu soit : à l'intérieur de mon sexe, dans ma bouche et sur mon corps. On me força à avaler. Mais je recrachai, n'étant pas capable d'avaler. C'était gluant, amer... Je voulais vomir, Maman... On me gifla violemment. Dès là, je savais que je venais de me faire souiller... Ce fut quasiment un soulagement de sentir enfin cet intrus sortir de mon corps, mais durant le temps qu'il se retire, j'avais peur que mon entrée ne se soit refermé et qu'il reste coincé. Heureusement... non. Les trois hommes ont échangé leur place, m'ont retiré mes derniers vêtements (ma robe et ma ceinture) et m'ont remis à terre, à quatre pattes, le visage et malgré les poignets attachés, ils me les maintenaient dans la neige – je croyais manquer de souffle durant un moment – et debout sur mes genoux. C'était chaud entre mes jambes et je sentais que ça coulait. Le deuxième – celui qui m'a forcé à lui faire une fellation – m'a pénétrée, avec encore un peu de difficulté et ça m'a encore fait mal et brûlé. Il s'est couché à califourchon sur moi, sur mon dos et a mis ses mains sur mes seins pour les peloter. _

_« Mentalement, tu ne veux pas. Physiquement, ton corps te trahit... tu aimes quand même ça, même ton corps l'avoue, me susurra-t-il alors qu'il agrippait plus fermement ma poitrine alors qu'il se retirait de mon entre-jambe. »_

_Le troisième homme, celui qui avait emprisonné mes hanches, s'est placé en dessous de moi et le second s'est retiré pour me mettre, à nouveau, dans la bouche. _

_« Vas-y, continue, t'es mieux de bien sucer... »_

- Oh mon dieu... Alika-Chan... c'est horrible...

» _J'ai résisté en sentant que le deuxième allais probablement m'enculer par derrière en même temps que le troisième allait me pénétrer…_

_« Pas _ça_… ai-je murmuré. Non... _

_- Une femme, c'est faite pour être fourrée ! »_

_Un cri m'a retiré de ma léthargie._

_- _Un cri ?

» _Oui, j'ai osé jeter un œil sur Amaya... Les deux autres hommes étaient en même temps sur elle. Un dessous d'elle et l'autre par-dessus elle. Mes larmes retenues ont coulés sur mes joues, c'était la plus atroce scène de ma vie. Elle avait du sang entre les jambes. Puis j'ai vu ce que je ne voulais pas voir dès qu'ils eurent fini d'elle alors qu'elle se débattait pour s'échapper. Elle leur a même mordu le sexe pour se venger... puis..._

_- _Quoi donc, ma fille ?

» _Ils lui ont enfoncé leur épée dans le ventre pour la tuer après l'avoir utilisée... À l'agonie, elle me regardait, sur le dos, en train de se vider de son sang, tandis que les deux autres hommes venaient vers moi pour se rajouter à mon martyr. Ça a duré toute la nuit, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur voulait me lâcher et mon corps aussi. J'ai râlé des gémissements de douleur en sanglotant. Je n'avais même pas la force de crier. Juste pleurer en silence, juste gémir de douleur. Des passants, des femmes, des hommes, me voyaient me faire violer et ne faisaient rien pour m'aider ! Certains passants ont même participés. _

- J'ai envie de vomir...

» _Maman, tu es malade ?_

- Ton récit me donne le haut-le-cœur...

» _Mais tu voulais tout savoir..._

_- _Je sais. Je dois savoir. Et ça fait mal, mais ça doit être dit et ça doit sortir... aller.

» _Au petit matin, ils m'ont laissés comme ça, en prenant tout, provisions, argents et compagnie. Amaya, physiquement, était morte. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu un être humain se détacher de son enveloppe charnelle. C'était effrayant à la fois fascinant… _

- Ah bon ? C'est la première fois que tu voyais une âme se séparer de son corps physique ?

» _Oui... elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait et regardait son corps physique de manière effrayée. Elle était encore nue, et sa blessure continuait de saigner : son âme n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parfaitement s'intégrer au monde spirituel ni de guérir._

_Mais je la voyais en état d'esprit venir vers moi et me caresser les cheveux alors que je pleurai de fatigue et de peur, en petite boule dans la neige en ayant ma main sur mon sexe meurtrie de toutes ces pénétrations. J'avais mal. _Partout. _Aucun coin de mon corps n'avait été exempté de douleur. Tout me faisait souffrir. _

_« Alika... _elle a dit.

_- Je suis désolée... je n'ai pas pu te protéger, _j'ai dit.

_- Non. On n'a pas pu les éviter... _

_- Pas pu les éviter ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! _j'ai explosé.

_- Non..._

_- Est-ce que tu vas revenir ?_

_- Tu vas être perturbée. Tu dois continuer à aller de l'avant... elle m'a dit avec sérieux._

_- Non ! Reste !_

_- Je ne peux pas... Alika... c'est ce que m'a dit Nahoko, la femme en blanc..._

_- Eux... _

_- Elle va venir me chercher bientôt. Tu la connais déjà. Je veux te demander quelque chose... » _

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

* * *

><p>Alika s'arrêta. Balsa ne sut que dire durant un long moment, digérant ce qu'il venait d'arriver à sa fille aînée et son récit cru. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi elle était devenue pudique au bain, elle comprenait maintenant le sens de ses paroles hurlées durant la nuit. Elle commençait à comprendre lentement les pièces du puzzle. Sa fille avait été <em>violée<em>, _agressée, utilisée, violentée_.

« Maman...

- Oui ?

- Je me sens comme un objet, se mit-elle à pleurer alors que ses larmes giclaient. Un vulgaire jouet créé pour le plaisir des hommes...

- Non, ma chérie. Tu n'es pas un objet, tu n'es pas un jouet... les femmes ne sont pas les objets des hommes, s'effara Balsa en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Elle laissa sa fille pleurer un long moment avant de recommencer son récit.

« Quand je marchais... plus rien n'était pareil entre mes jambes, avoua-t-elle. Je me sentais comme si il me manquait quelque chose...

- C'est normal avec tout ce que tu as vécu. Qu'as-tu fais ensuite ?

- J'ai mis du temps à me remettre de ça... je suis restée étendue dans la neige à pleurer et à souffrir... c'était encore chaud à l'intérieur de moi, je ne voulais même pas me toucher pour avoir ce qu'il en venait de mon corps... (elle respira fortement entre deux sanglots) J'ai été vers le corps d'Amaya, je l'ai habillée comme elle me l'a demandé avant que la femme en blanc vienne la chercher, j'ai essuyé le sang et je l'ai emmenée proche de nos choses restantes. L'eau était glaciale, mais je me suis quand même un peu lavée... c'était collant entre mes jambes...

- Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ensuite ?

- ... Kasem... il est venu vers moi et il m'a montrée un endroit pour enterrer le corps d'Amaya.

- Où ?

- À cet endroit... il n'y avait aucune neige. Les branches étaient encore colorées de fleurs de cerisier et le sol était encore vert... cette arbre était un immense cerisier et il m'a dit que la déesse avait récemment pris congé... et qu'Amaya avait été choisie pour lui succéder.

- La déesse de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... mais je vais surement y retourner... si j'en ai le courage.

- Tu fais bien. Et comment as-tu fait pour survivre ?

- ... Kasem a pris possession de mon corps... Ce fut mon seul moyen de survivre. J'étais trop faible et épuisée... »

* * *

><p><strong>Flash-Back<strong>

_» Dès que la femme en blanc soit venue chercher Amaya pour son nouveau rôle, je me suis redressée en regardant tous les esprits qui m'avaient vu me faire violer. Hana, ma gardienne, n'avait pas eu la force de me voir dans cet état, et tout le temps du viol, elle était cachée derrière un arbre, les mains sur les oreilles. Ses ailes ouvertes tremblaient de chaque côté de l'arbre. Elle pleurait. Parmi eux, il y avait Kasem et Jiguro. _

- Jiguro ?

» _Jiguro Musa. Pas mon petit frère. Non, ton mentor, Maman. _

- Oh !

_« Alika, je vais les retrouver et ils vont le payer, _il m'a rassuré.

_- T'es vengeur, hein ?_

_- Protecteur. Crois-moi, d'ici la fin de la journée, leur chef va mourir d'une crise cardiaque. _

_- Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis. _

_- Ils n'avaient pas à te violer comme ils l'ont fait. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de t'utiliser comme ça ! Compte sur moi, je vais revenir te voir quand ce sera fait. »_

_Et avec les huit autres lanciers, ils sont partis les traquer. _

- Je ne savais pas que les esprits pouvaient traquer et venger.

» _Oui, Maman. Les esprits peuvent venger et tuer les vivants... Kasem s'est avancé vers moi._

_« Grande sœur, laisse-moi t'aider, _il m'a imploré.

_- Comment... _j'ai pleuré_. Regarde-moi... je suis souillée, je suis blessée, je suis fatiguée... _

_- Laisse-moi prendre possession de ton corps et repose-toi en attendant. Je vais te laver, te faire manger et te faire survivre. Je sais où sont Papa Tanda et Maman Balsa. Je vais te guider à eux. Dès que nous les aurons retrouvés, alors je te laisserai reprendre possession de ton corps._

_- D'accord... »_

**Fin Flash-Back**

* * *

><p>«J'ai laissé entrer Kasem dans mon corps. Pendant qu'il s'occupait du corps physique d'Amaya et me lavais, je dormais dans ma tête.<p>

- Dans ta tête ?

- Ouais, j'ai une petite chambre intérieurement où j'en profite quand je suis trop fatiguée... Quand il vous a retrouvé, il m'a quitté lentement pour pas que j'aie un trop gros choc. En fait, depuis mon viol, je n'étais plus _présente_ à cet instant. Je n'ai repris conscience que quand je suis tombée dans tes bras, limite sur le sol si tu n'avais pas été là.

- Est-ce que ça se tient avec les paroles que Nao a dit quand tu es arrivé : « Ton énergie était lourde. On aurait dit un esprit et une personne à la fois, comme une possession. » ?

- C'est exact...

- Tu fais beaucoup de possession ?

- En fait, le vrai mot, c'est canalisation. Et non, je le fais rarement.

- Jiguro les a tués ?

- Il en a tué trois... il a décidé de laissé les deux autres en vie pour qu'ils puissent raconter des bobards sur mes mots.

- Ah...

- Je suis trop faible... je n'ai pas ton niveau... toi, tu as réussi à vaincre quatre grands guerriers à toi seule, et Jiguro Musa, lui, il en battait six... et moi je n'ai même pas été capable d'en battre un seul !

- Ne dit pas ça. Tu as le talent. Et tu as réussi à survivre jusqu'ici.

- Non... tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- ... Je n'ai pas pu protéger Amaya... et que... je suis tombée enceinte... »

La première réaction que Balsa eut, fut un gros "HEIN ?" Comme si elle avait mal saisi ce que son aînée lui avait avoué. Alika ouvrit son kimono sans lui montrer ses seins, se coucha sur le dos et prit la main de sa mère sur son ventre qui avait pris une légère enflure.

« Là... tu sens quelque chose de dur ?

- Je le sens parfaitement... Depuis quand ? Depuis ton viol ?

- Oui... un ou deux mois à peu près...

- Tu ne pouvais pas empêcher ça... on ne peut pas contrôler ce que notre ventre veut.

- C'est stupide...

- Je te l'accorde. Enfin, pas pour moi, mais... tu ressentais des symptômes ?

- Oui, les même que les tiens. Nausées du matin, et je n'ai pas eu mes mois depuis deux mois...

- D'accord, viens, je vais t'examiner. Je ne doute pas que tu mentes ou que tu fasses un déni, mais juste au cas. Tu veux bien ?

- Tu es ma mère... je suis passée entre tes jambes, sourit-elle faiblement. Mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'écarter mes jambes maintenant que je sais qu'on a regardé et pénétré la partie de mon corps qui me rendait vraiment _femme_.

- On va essayer... »

Balsa coucha doucement Alika sur son lit, sur le dos et attendit.

« Quand tu es prête.

- Eh ?

- Quand tu es à l'aise, tu baisses tes pantalons, ton sous-vêtements et tu écartes tes jambes.

- D'accord...

- Je vais aller chercher de quoi. Détends-toi. »

Alika se redressa et essaya de trouver une autre position qui ne lui rappelait pas les positions de son viol. Balsa se dirigea vers le salon-cuisine et fouilla dans son sac.

« Balsa ? demanda Tanda.

- Nous n'avons pas encore fini, je venais juste chercher quelque chose.

- D'accord, on va encore attendre.

- C'est mieux comme ça. Parce que je vous fais payer chèrement si vous nous interrompez.

- Compris. »

Elle cacha subtilement son huile spéciale, celle qu'elle utilisait souvent à ses accouchements et revint dans la pièce. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de la position qu'avait prise Alika : accroupie dans le coin, mais encore avec son sous-vêtement.

« C'est la seule position dans laquelle on ne m'a pas violée...

- Je comprends tout. Encore besoin d'un peu de temps ?

- On dirait...

- On a tout notre temps. Tiens, j'ai une idée. »

Elle alla chercher une caisse en bois, s'assit dessus et invita Alika à venir s'accroupir entre ses jambes, dos à sa poitrine.

« Comme ça, tu ne vas pas te sentir observée.

- Hmm (gémissement qui voulait dire oui)...

- Encore besoin d'un peu de temps ?

- Je crois que non...

- Alors, respire profondément. J'y vais doucement, si je te fais mal, tu me préviens.

- ... D'accord. »

Elle baissa son sous-vêtement de moitié, humecta ses doigts, lubrifia la partie intime de sa fille et lentement et doucement, introduisit son majeur et son index profondément, presque pour palper son col de l'utérus. Alika se crispa.

« Tu vas trop loin... gémit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas agréable, je le sais...

- Aïe... gémit-elle. A-arrête... »

Balsa se retira immédiatement et laissa sa fille se calmer un long instant. Elle prit ses épaules et les caressa lentement.

« Ça ira.

- ... Ça ne va jamais pouvoir...

- De quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas capable d'endurer ça... ça fait mal.

- Désolée... mais rien qu'une fois. Je recommence ? questionna-t-elle. Juste _une_ fois.

- ... Fais-le vite.

- Parfais. On y retourne... (elle recommença à nouveau) Respire, c'est presque fini... détend-toi.

- Aïe... gémit-elle à nouveau. »

Sa mère palpa aussi son bras ventre, où c'était plus dur, puis retira ses doigts avant de les laver.

« C'est fini ma chérie. »

Alika remit son sous-vêtement et ses pantalons.

« C'est bien vrai... tu es vraiment enceinte...

- Je veux avorter... sortit-elle avec panique et en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à l'encolure de sa mère avant de pleurer, chose qui prit Balsa par surprise. Je ne veux pas de ce bébé, l'enfant de notre violeur, l'assassin d'Amaya. S'il te plait, Maman, fais quelque chose... Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ce fardeau ! Je ne peux même pas m'occuper de moi-même convenablement ! Regarde l'état dans lequel je suis ! pleura-t-elle.

- Je sais, poussin, la rassura-t-elle en la serrant contre elle avant de caresser ses cheveux. Tu avorteras. J'ai eu beaucoup de grossesses, mais j'étais prête et j'avais fait l'amour avec un homme qui m'aimait et que j'aimais... Pour toi, cette grossesse, n'est pas nécessaire avec tout ce que tu vis. De plus, nous sommes en temps de guerre. Je vais demander à papa des plantes médicinales pour faire dilater ton col et... avorter. Pour l'instant, essaie encore de te reposer.

- Non...

- Reposes-toi. On va tout arranger. Je te le promets... Ai-je ta permission d'en parler à Papa et Torogai ? C'est vraiment trop lourd à garder pour moi seule, sincèrement, Alika ?

- ... Papa et Grand-Mère... Je ne veux même pas que les autres sachent toute l'histoire.

- Très bien. Ça restera entre nous quatre. D'accord ?

- Je suis déjà humiliée… anyway, je n'ai plus de corps, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je suis souillée pour le reste de ma vie… mon corps ne m'appartient plus, il n'a plus de barrière, il est une fenêtre tactile... ou tout le monde peut jeter un regard et toucher. »

Ces mots blessèrent Balsa au plus profond de son être, car elle voyait bien que sa fille était cassée à jamais.

* * *

><p>Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle se dirigea vers Tanda en lui faisant signe qu'elle avait terminé son entretien privé avec leur fille aînée. Chagum vint les rejoindre.<p>

« Alors ? questionna le second prince.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle réagit si différemment. Et pourquoi elle semble sur ses gardes. Chagum, je sais qu'Alika te faisait très confiance plus jeune... est-ce que tu veux tout entendre toi aussi ?

- Oui. N'aie pas peur. Je ne suis pas un garçon qui raconte tout aux autres quand lui dit que c'est _confidentiel. _

- Donc ? insista Tanda.

- (elle baissa le ton et invita Torogai, Chagum et son mari à se rapprocher) Elle a été... _violée_. C'est la réponse. Et agression, et rajoutons violence et la mort d'Amaya, notre _bru_.

- Quoi ?! s'étonna son mari. Amaya est... décédée ?

- Oui, elle a été agressée avant d'être sauvagement tuée. La raison... même Alika ne connait pas la raison qui a poussé leurs agresseurs à faire ça.

- Quel monde cruel, pesta Torogai. Ces gens-là ne devraient même pas mérité de vivre sur Sagu. Ils mériteraient de mourir par les crocs de la Ralunga. »

Chagum rit à cette remarque.

« C'est vrai ce pourrait être bien... finit-il par croire. Sinon, je sais déjà quel nouveau devoir va m'attendre si un jour je retourne au palais. »

À l'entente de cette phrase, Balsa eut un pincement au cœur. Chagum sembla remarquer son changement d'humeur un quart de seconde.

« On va devoir encore se séparer, dit-elle.

- Eh... bah, pas vraiment. En fait, laisse-moi terminer ce que je voulais te dire : si un _jour_, je retourne au palais, je vais punir tous ces crimes odieux et inhumains.

- Les gens ne le diront pas facilement. Ça a été dur pour Alika de me l'avouer, et je suis _sa_ mère.

- Mais c'est mieux que de les laisser vagabonder encore partout, laissant des victimes derrière eux blessées et meurtries comme Alika, sortit Torogai.

- Pas faux. Mais écoutez, reprit Balsa, ça, vous n'en parlez pas à personne d'autre. Quand vous allez voir ma fille, ne prenez pas un regard de pitié. Elle est certes, extrêmement différente de ce qu'elle était avant la guerre, je ne la retrouve plus, c'est vrai... mais regardez là comme nous. Il ne faudra pas vous étonner de son attitude, peut-être un peu... étrange si je puis dire. »

Tous acquiescèrent et allèrent vaquer à leur occupation. Balsa continuait toujours de digérer le récit de sa fille. Elle voulait tellement que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Que quand elle se réveillerait, Alika serait comme avant. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était un triste visage de la réalité et elle devait y faire face. Elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux dessus, car ceux de sa fille l'avaient vu. Elle était là. Seule. Désarmée. Désemparée. Perdue. Impuissante. Spectatrice.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! En premier, malgré mon avertissement au chapitre précédent et au début de ce chapitre-ci, je m'excuse si j'en ai choqué plusieurs avec ma scène de viol. Je voulais seulement vous préparer mentalement à avoir du lourd prochainement. Parce que cette scène est cruciale pour le reste de ma fanfic. Je ne voulais pas faire comme certains auteurs qui choquent leurs lecteurs sans les avertir. Je trouve que cela ne se fait pas.<strong>

**J'espère toutefois que vous avez aimé et que le caractère d'Alika est très plausible avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu (et les situations également). J'ai fait plusieurs recherches sur des témoignages de viol. Sachez que je n'ai jamais été violée. Et lors du récit du viol, je voulais essayer un nouveau style de dialogue. **

**De faire en sorte que ce soit plus « vrai » et non pas seulement littéraire, mais comme si c'était une discussion entre deux personnages, rendre ça un peu plus « léger » disons. J'espère que ça a fonctionné. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé du genre de la discussion.**


End file.
